Life's Changes
by kat69d
Summary: Small things can affect one's life immensely...getting into Hogwarts...becoming friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione...watching something that no one should see...going from the light to possibly the dark...what else could happen to one little girl?
1. I'm a What? I'm Going Where?

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It will get 'darker' later on but I will warn you when. Enjoy! **

* * *

The doorbell rang and a young girl with dark, almost blood red, hair ran over to answer it. She stared up at the older woman on the other side. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun and was wearing a lovely green coat. She adjusted her glasses and looked down at the girl.

"Are you Lily Westbrook?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is your mother here? There's something that I would like to talk to you two about."

Lily let the woman in and called for her mum. A woman with strawberry blonde hair came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Mrs. Westbrook, I am Minerva McGonagall and I would like to discuss Lily coming to my school this year."

"It's just Ms. Westbrook. I'm not married."

Lily glared over at her mother and sat down. Her mother invited McGonagall into the front room and offered her tea. The witch couldn't take her eyes off the woman since she resembled a former student so much. When the tea was ready and they were all seated comfortably, McGonagall started in on what she wanted to say.

"I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily's name has been down on our list of students since the day she was born. When a witch or wizard turns eleven, they are offered a spot at Hogwarts. Normally we send letters out with our owls but it is our understanding that you are not magical so that might seem strange."

"This conversation is seeming strange. Are you saying that my daughter can do magic?"

"Certainly there have been times where things occur that normally wouldn't have happened," McGonagall said.

"Yes but it never occurred to me to think Lily's a witch. So you want me to send her to a school that will do what exactly?"

"At Hogwarts, we teach witches and wizards about their magic. We help them to use it effectively and wisely. School starts in September and runs until mid June. If Lily should attend, she will live at the school in one of our numerous dormitories. I can assure you that Hogwarts is one of the best schools in world."

"How can Lily be a witch though? As far as I know, no one in my family could do what she can," Lily's mother asked.

"Is there any chance that her father is a wizard?" McGonagall asked.

Lily turned and watched her mother. She has been asking about her father since she could speak and she still doesn't know a single thing about him. Her mother looked at her and then at McGonagall.

"Lily, please go to your room and get ready for your party."

Lily was beyond mad. She stood up and glared at her mother. She contorted her face into a look that her mother knew too well.

"I've been asking about my father for years and you have yet to tell me anything. She comes in here and after five minutes, you're going to tell her about him. Like this is bloody fair!" Lily said, looking over at the old woman.

McGonagall was taken back when she saw the scowl on the young girl's face but didn't react outward.

"Lily Katherine Westbrook! Go to your room and stay there. I will come and get you before your friends arrive."

She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She turned on her stereo and cranked the music. Lily did that whenever she was mad because it covered up her screaming. Even though she is 11, Lily has a nasty temper. Her friends refer to her as a devil in disguise because while she can look like an angel, she's far from it underneath.

Since it was her birthday, her mother had rented a pool for her and her friends; most were away on holidays, being the middle of summer so there were only a handful coming. After speaking with McGonagall, her mother came up to her room to talk to her before her friends got there.

"Lily, I don't want you to tell your friends about you being a witch. You can tell them that you are starting at a boarding school this year but that's it. Got it?"

"Yes, mum. Are you ever going to tell me about Dad?"

"It's not a good time right now. Maybe when you are a bit older."

Her party was a blast. The girls loved swimming in the pool and the numerous water fights that happened. Lily had pushed the thought of her father and school out of her head completely.

It was only when a gray owl smacked into the front room window about a month later that Lily remembered. She let the owl in and took the envelope from its beak.

_To Ms. Westbrook and Lily,_

_Minerva contacted me to see if I would be willingly to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase the necessary things for Lily's first year at Hogwarts and I am thrilled to do it. My last son is starting there this year as well so he will need his things too. My husband, Arthur, has arranged to attach your fireplace to the Floo Network so that's how we'll go to Diagon Alley. I'll apparate over first and show you how._

_I'm looking forward to meeting you tomorrow at noon. If this will not work, please send a reply with Errol._

_Molly Weasley_

"Mum, what's the Floo Network?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, honey. We'll see tomorrow."

Lily wrote Mrs. Weasley back saying that tomorrow was fine for them and the owl flew off.

Lily and her mother were waiting in the front room for this Molly Weasley. Lily was in jeans shorts and a tank top while her mother went with dark slacks and a lovely blue V-neck top. They heard a 'pop' and looked over. A short plump woman with flaming red hair had appeared in their hallway.

"Hello. I'm Molly Weasley. You must be Lily."

"That was cool. How did you do that?"

"That, my dear, was apparating. You won't be doing that until you're much older."

"Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure. I'm Arianna Westbrook. Thank you for taking us shopping."

"It's nothing. We should be going. Do you have your list? My boys are already at Diagon Alley waiting for us."

Mrs. Weasley explained how the Floo Network worked and they went through. On the other side, there was a group of people with the same flaming red hair waiting for them.

"Ah, good. You're here. This is Lily and Ms. Westbrook. These are my children: Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Ron's in the same year as you."

Lily waved and they headed out into Diagon Alley. Ginny was excitedly talking to Lily about the difference shops and whatnot. Mrs. Weasley took her mother to Gringotts Bank to exchange some Muggle money into wizard money. Lily had given her mother all the birthday money she received from her friends to exchange as well. She wanted to get something fabulous but her only hobbies were cooking and reading so she was keeping her eyes out for something.

"So are you guys at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah. Our older brothers, Bill and Charlie, have already graduated. Ginny still has to wait one more year before she can go. The Burrow will be empty for once," George said.

"The Burrow?"

"Our home."

Arianna and Mrs. Weasley came back and they went around Diagon Alley getting everything they needed. The fun part was going to Ollivanders and getting her wand. She ended up with the third wand (9 inches of holly with a dragon heart string as its core) that Mr. Ollivander had her try. Arianna invited them all to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The kids were fast to agree but Mrs. Weasley didn't want to be a bother.

"It's no bother. Besides, after a hard day of shopping, ice cream is the only way to go."

Lily saw something that she wanted to buy with the rest of her birthday money. She had spent some of it on books that weren't part of her school list and the boys had laughed at her but she liked them.

"Mum, I'll meet you there. I still have to get my animal and I think I just spotted it."

"OK. Don't be long. If you're not there in 10 minutes, I'll send a rescue party."

"Very funny, Mum."

Lily was heading to Magical Menagerie when a boy bumped into her.

"Oi! Watch where you're bloody going."

The boy, with very blond-almost white-hair, glared at her and she glared back. She was a bit taller than him. The boy, Draco Malfoy, didn't know who this girl thought she was to get away saying what she had to him.

"Maybe you should be the one watching where you go," he retorted with such distain in his voice. "You stupid mudblood."

"I don't know what you just called me but if my mum wasn't waiting for me, I'd take you down a notch, you stupid little git."

Lily went to the animal store and bought the little black kitten in the window. She loved the idea of fairytale witches typically owning black cats so naturally she wanted one now that she's a witch. The kitten stared up at her with its black eyes and started to purr.

"I almost sent out the boys to find you," her mother said, when she entered the ice cream parlor.

"Ran into a pompous little…"

"Lily!" her mother said.

"Was he cute?" Ginny asked.

"If you like them with an aristocratic holier than thou attitude. He called me something which I don't think was good."

"Whatever it was, you know not to repeat it, right?" her mother asked.

Lily nodded and ate her ice cream. Mrs. Weasley looked over at the little girl as she spoke and had an idea of whom she had run into and the word she was referring to. After they were all finished, Mrs. Weasley helped Lily and Arianna take everything home while her family went to the Burrow.

"So the train leaves at 11 o'clock on September 1 from Platform 9 ¾."

"Which platform?" Lily asked, petting her new kitten.

"9 ¾. You just run at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. If you want, we'll be there hopefully by 10:30. The twins usually make us late though. Unfortunately, you can't pass through the barrier, Arianna. Muggles can't get through. Just wait if you like and I'll show you."

"Thank you for everything, Molly. We'll see you at King's Cross," Arianna said.

Mrs. Weasley left and Lily took everything upstairs to her room. Part of her was excited to be going to Hogwarts but part of her was worried. Would she do well? Will she make friends? Was she behind in the magic that she was supposed to know? That was her biggest worry so she took one of her schoolbooks and started to read. Her kitten laid on her stomach as she read.


	2. First Year

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I picked bits from the movie and the book so please don't harp on me. It will get 'darker' later on but I will warn you when. Enjoy!**

* * *

By September 1, Lily had almost half of her schoolbooks read. She tried out some of the smaller charms and spells but couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts to try the others. She spent the last day packing her trunk and saying goodbye to her friends. She promised that she'd try to write and got their mailing addresses. Lily had arranged it with her mother that she'd owl the letters to her and she'd drop them in the mail. 

Lily couldn't sit still on their way to King's Cross. Arianna was apprehensive for her daughter. She was always there and now she won't be. She was going to miss Lily but wanted her to be happy.

Mrs. Weasley had been right when she mentioned that they might be late. It was ten to eleven when they finally showed up. Mrs. Weasley apologized and sent the older boys through the barrier.

"Excuse me. How do you do that?"

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Lily, and Arianna turned to see a boy with messy black hair and glasses standing there. He had a trunk similar to Lily's and Ron's and had an owl cage.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Harry Potter, the boy, nodded.

"Ron and Lily's too. Best to do it at a bit of a run. Don't worry."

He looked at everyone and nodded. Harry pushed his trolley and ran at the barrier. He had gone through and soon the Weasleys were behind him. Lily turned to her mother and said goodbye.

"I promise to write often. I'm going to miss you."

"Be good and try not to get into too many fights. I love you."

Lily and her mother hugged before the girl ran at the barrier and found the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley directed her to where she dropped off her trunk. They said a quiet goodbye and Lily took Midnight (her kitten) onto the train. She waited for Ron before they joined Harry in a compartment.

"I'm Lily. This is Ron."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron gulped and stared at the dark haired boy.

"The Harry Potter? Do you have…the scar?" he asked.

Harry lifted his hair to show Lily and Ron the scar. Ron beamed and Lily looked at them before asking why Harry was so important.

"Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He stopped the war, Lily. Surely you've read about it."

"My mother's name was Lily."

"Only great people are named Lily," the girl said.

Harry gave a weak smile and looked away. Lily was stumped why he was acting this way.

"She died protecting me," Harry mumbled.

Lily changed the subject and asked questions about Hogwarts and magic. The candy trolley came around and both Harry and Lily bought a bunch of candy. Ron told the two of them about Chocolate Frogs. Lily told them about the different spells and charms that she had read about and tried.

"My brother told me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow."

The compartment door opened and a girl with frizzy brown hair entered.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

They all shook their heads and she spotted Ron with his wand out.

"Are you going to do magic? Let's see it, then."

Ron cleared his throat and said the spell, pointing his wand at his rat. It didn't turn the rat yellow but did make it jump in Ron's lap. The new girl scoffed and left the compartment. An older student came around and told them to get into their uniforms and robes.

When Lily got back into the compartment, Harry was holding onto his glasses.

"What happened?"

"They broke again. I've got tape in my trunk. I'll repair them later."

"I have a spell that can fix them now. Hold them together."

Harry did as she asked and she pulled out her wand.

"_Reparo_!" Lily said, flicking her wand at the glasses.

The glasses fixed themselves and Harry put them on. He thanked her as the train came to a screeching stop. Lily grabbed Midnight and pocketed the rest of the candy. The three of them headed off the train.

"First years, this way. First years," a loud, deep voice called.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said when they reached a super tall man.

"Hello, Harry."

Hagrid took the first years to the lake. They got into the boats but not more than four in each. They crossed the lake and Harry, Ron, and Lily took in the sights around them. The castle was huge and encased in lights. The boats came to the dock and they started to get off.

"Anyone's toad?"

"Trevor!" a boy called and ran to Hagrid, who was holding a toad.

Hagrid offered to take Midnight and put him with her trunk while Lily was at the Welcoming Feast. She handed over the kitten and Hagrid banged on the large door. McGonagall opened the door and stared down at the first years.

"Follow me."

Everyone followed McGonagall into the castle and up some stairs. They reached another large set of doors and McGonagall held up her hand.

"Wait here," she said before walking off.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts."

There were whispers throughout the crowd of first years. Draco stepped forward and stood in front of Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You will see that some people are better than others. I can help you with that," he said, offering his hand to Harry.

"I think I can spot the wrong sort for myself."

Ron snickered and Draco turned to face him.

"The red hair. The hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley."

"And you're that stupid git from Diagon Alley," Lily said, stepping forward.

"Already hanging out with Mudbloods, eh, Potter?"

The first years suddenly got quiet. Lily's eyes got small and she scowled before pulling her fist back and punching Draco right in the mouth. Some of the girls gasped and a couple of boys laughed. The two goons with Draco stepped forward but stopped when McGonagall approached.

"Ms. Westbrook, we do not condone fighting here at Hogwarts. Detention tomorrow night. Come find me after dinner."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Draco wiped the blood from his nose and went back to his goons. McGonagall did a little speech about the different houses at Hogwarts and led them into the Great Hall. Some of the students stared up at the ceiling and the frizzy haired girl said that it was charmed to look like the night sky. Lily had read that too in _Hogwarts: A History_ but didn't say anything.

McGonagall stopped them before a little stage and brought forth a stool and an old hat. Soon the old hat started to sing. The first years were surprised that the hat was singing. The deputy headmistress soon started to call the names of the first years.

The frizzy haired girl, Hermione Granger, was placed in Gryffindor. Draco was put into Slytherin. When it came to Harry's turn, everyone was whispering and he was hesitant to go up. He put the hat on and it seemed to take awhile to make its decision. He was put into Gryffindor as well. Harry hurried over to the table and took a seat.

There were only three students left: Ron, Lily, and a boy named Blaise Zabini. Ron was called up and he was put into Gryffindor with Harry.

"Lily Westbrook," McGonagall called.

She went up and sat on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat onto Lily's head and waited.

_Ah, I see a light and dark side to you. You're intelligent, loyal to your friends, and like to read. And would be good in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. On the other hand, you tend to interpret the rules in your own way, you'll walk over whomever you need to, and tend to get into a lot of fights. Slytherin would be a good place for you. It will help you later in life. But where to put you?_

"Just pick a bloody house already," Lily said.

A few of the students laughed and some of the teachers didn't look too happy.

_With a comment like that, I know of only one place for you…_"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily looked over at her friends and shrugged. She took off the hat and went over to the table. The people around her were whispering about her. She sat away from everyone and didn't join in the clapping of her fellow Slytherins when Blaise was sorted into their house.

A tall man with a long white beard stood up and did a little speech about the Forbidden Forest and whatnot. Soon tons of food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were eating; Ron eating more heartedly than Harry who was sad that Lily hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ron, you know Lily better. Why would the Sorting Hat put her into Slytherin? Is it true of what you said how all Dark Wizards were in Slytherin?"

"Lily can get angry pretty quick but she's nice too. Maybe that's why it took the Hat awhile to sort her. I overheard Mum telling Dad that Lily doesn't know her father and her mum's too nice to have a temper like that."

At the Slytherin table, Lily tried not to listen to what was being said about her but it was hard.

"Never has a Mudblood been sorted in Slytherin. Who does she think she is?" some older girl said.

The breadstick that Lily was holding snapped in two. She wanted to get out of there but didn't think it was good to do so her first day there. She tried to calm down but it wasn't working.

"Salazar Slytherin wanted all Mudbloods out of Hogwarts and now there is one in his house. He must be rolling around in his grave."

Under the table, Lily pulled her wand. She angled it at the boy who was talking and muttered a spell under her breath. His hair started to grow at an exceptional pace. The people around him laughed until it started to get onto the table. Lily suppressed a laugh and did the counter-spell (it only stopped it but not revert back to its regular length).

"You may not want me here but I am so either get used to it or I'll do something a lot worse than that," Lily said.

Someone cleared his throat and everyone looked over. A tall man with black greasy hair was looking down at them.

"I don't care what you're going to say. I'll continue to use spells on them if they continue to treat me like dirt."

"Detention tomorrow, Ms. Westbrook."

"I already have one with Professor McGonagall, um Professor…?"

"Snape. I'm also your Head of House. Then detention the night after."

He scowled at her and she glared back. Neither wanted to be the first to break the eye contact but Snape had to when Dumbledore bid everyone a goodnight. Snape swept out of the Great Hall and Lily followed the older students to their entry way. Naturally their dormitory was in the dungeons, hidden behind a plain stone wall and the prefects gave them the password ('Mudblood'). Lily was really beginning to hate that word.

Rather than lounge in the common room, Lily found her way to her dormitory and found her trunk and Midnight. She let the kitten out of the cage and fingered the Slytherin tie and robe that were on her trunk. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She pulled out the schoolbook she was currently reading and read until she got tired.

The Slytherin dormitory was waken by a blood-curdling scream. It was coming from the girls' dormitory. The prefects hurried to where the scream came from and found Lily throwing spells at the girls in her room. A pile of her blood red hair was sitting on her pillow.

"What is going on here?" a prefect asked.

"They chopped my hair off during the night."

"I don't see that as a reason for you to use magic on your fellow students. It looks good. Stop with the spells and hexes or I'll give you detention," a prefect said, trying to hold in laughter.

"Get in bloody line."

Lily stopped and grabbed her uniform. She stormed off to the bathroom and looked at her hair in the mirror. Her hair had been passed her shoulders and the witches had nearly scalped her. She tapped her wand to her head and muttered the spell she used last night. Her hair started to grow and when it was the same length as before, she stopped it.

Her roommates were shocked to see her with hair when she strode into the room. Lily shot them a look as she grabbed her robe and bag. She headed to the Great Hall and waited for breakfast. She was the only student there that early so she read.

"Ms. Westbrook, I trust everything is alright."

Lily looked up and Dumbledore was standing before her.

"It is now. My roommates decided to chop my hair off but I grew it back. I warned them and Snape that I'd continue to retaliate but they won't stop. Is it because I'm a Mudblood?"

"It's a derogatory term for Muggle-borns, which you may be. Or you could be half-blood if your father was a wizard."

"Then I guess I'm a Muggle-born. I don't know who my father is. Mum will not talk about him."

Dumbledore nodded and headed to the High Table. Food appeared so Lily began to eat. Snape was surprised to see her sitting at the Slytherin table already.

"Your schedule, Ms. Westbrook."

"Thank you, sir."

Snape wandered over to the High Table and sat in his chair. He had been told about the incident that happened that morning and knew that Lily had used spells that were too advanced for a first year. He knew that the girl's mom was a Muggle but didn't know a thing of her father. Snape wondered where she had learned those spells if it wasn't at home. He was definitely going to have to keep an eye on her.

Lily looked at her schedule and smiled. Her first class was Transfiguration with McGonagall and she had already finished reading the schoolbook. She was early to the class and started in on the different exercises in the book.

McGonagall arrived to her room to find Lily already at her desk, practicing to transfigure different items. She stood back and watched as she successfully transfigured her quill into a fork. The teacher knew that Lily wanted to prove that she was worthy of being here and to be part of Slytherin. She, too, had heard of what occurred that morning.

Ron and Harry had arrived late and when McGonagall threatened to turn one of them into a pocket watch everyone, even Lily, snickered. After class, they met up and compared schedules. They only had three classes together. Ron noticed how Lily walked with her wand in her hand and glaring at other Slytherins.

"Lily, what happened? Why are you carrying your wand like that?"

"Because my roommates decided to chop my hair off last night. I want to be ready if they try anything else. Did you see what I did at dinner last night?"

Lily recapped what happened on their way to Herbology. Whenever Madame Sprout asked a question, it was always Lily or Hermione with their hands up. They each earned their respective houses many points that class.

Ron, Harry, and Lily went their separate ways. Quirrell kept stuttering in the DADA class and she spoke up, summarizing up what he was trying to say. He was very appreciative and awarded her 25 points.

"If she keeps earning us points like she has, we may as well keep her," Lily overheard Draco tell Crabbe and Goyle.

In Potions, Lily sat next to Harry, who was beside Ron. She preferred it when she was as far away from the other Slytherins as possible. Snape came in with his robes billowing behind him. He stood at the front and started to lecture. Harry took notes and this got Snape's attention.

"Not paying attention in my class is not an option. And that goes for our newest celebrity as well, Mr. Potter. Tell me where you would find a bezoar?"

Lily used a shortened quill and wrote down the answer. She nudged Harry and while Snape glanced over at Hermione, who had put her hand high in the air and was nearly shaking it, he looked at the answer.

"A goat's stomach."

Snape glared and asked him what the difference was between monkshood and wolfsbane. Again Hermione put her hand up but he didn't look over. Lily made a 'zero' with her hand and angled it at her friend.

"Well, Potter, what's the answer?"

"Um…zero?"

Snape's eyes grew smaller. Lily couldn't help but smirking.

"Five points from Gryffindor and detention for you, Ms. Westbrook, for giving Mr. Potter the answers."

"I always protect my friends from being picked on. Although you're probably the smartest bully I've met, Professor Snape," Lily said, seriously.

"A weeks detention then. Maybe my brains will rub off on you and teach you not to insult a teacher."

"But, sir, I wasn't really insulting you. I was more complementing you. Most bullies are dim witted and use size or strength against their opponents. They're more like thugs."

"Like Crabbe and Goyle," Ron whispered.

"But you used your vast knowledge of Potions and your position as teacher to go after someone with inferior knowledge of the subject. I bet Hermione and I am the only ones who have actually read the schoolbook.

"Why don't we say we're even? You hate us because we supposedly know nothing and we'll hate you because you can't remember what it's like to be a student and face an insufferable know it all. Oh, and sir, that was an insult."

Lily got up and collected her things. The students waited for the bomb to drop. Some wanted to laugh but knew they would be in trouble. Snape glared at her. It wasn't until she reached the door that he finally stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, striding down the aisle to the classroom door.

Lily looked up at the Potions Master and said, "Normally, this is where I'm sent to the Headmaster. I thought I'd save you the trouble from telling me where to go."

"Sit down. Professor Dumbledore doesn't need to be bothered with your attitude."

"Why thank you, Professor Snape. Not one teacher has let me stay in class after I back talked them."

"It just means that you get 2 weeks detention with me instead."

"I can't wait," she said sarcastically.

The rest of the class went by fine. Lily's potion was perfect, as well as Hermione's. Harry and Ron's potions were nowhere near the color and thickness it was supposed to be. Draco had the audacity to give Lily one of his smirks as he walked to the front with a vial of his potion first. Lily tripped him on his way back to his desk. Snape saw perfectly well what happened but didn't do anything about it.

Lily's first detention at Hogwarts was the same as all the others that followed. She wasn't allowed to use magic for any of the tasks. The detentions with Snape were more exciting. She got to assist him in making different potions since she was at he top of her class.

Nothing much exciting happened to Lily the rest of the year. The Slytherins still hated her and would try to do things to her but she got them back worse than what they had done.

Her friends' year ended up being more interesting. Harry got to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry and Ron defeated a troll that managed to get into the castle. And at the end of the year, Ron and Hermione (who had become friends with them after the troll incident) helped Harry to go up against Quirrell, who was after the Philosopher's Stone. Harry told Lily it was actually Lord Voldemort who was controlling Quirrell. Lily didn't know much about this Voldemort guy except Harry supposedly defeated him as a baby and he hated Muggles and Mudbloods. Harry didn't know much either.

Lily was thrilled to see her mother waiting beside Mrs. Weasley and Ginny on the other side of the barrier. Arianna hugged her daughter tight for minutes before letting her go.

"Don't forget to write. Do you remember how to send Muggle post because I don't have an owl?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded but wasn't sure if his uncle would allow him to mail anything. Ron blushed and Lily quickly went over the points.

"Oh, forget it. Just use Errol and I'll send replies back with him. Have a good summer. If you want, I'm sure Mum will be fine with you guys coming over and staying with us. I'm sure your dad will be OK with it, Ron, since you can learn all about Muggle things."

They all hugged each other and left King's Cross. Both Lily and Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts next year.


	3. Second Year

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I picked bits from the movie and the book so please don't harp on me. This is the last 'light' chapter. It only gets 'darker' from here. Enjoy! **

* * *

Three of the four friends kept in contact over the summer. Lily wrote everyone on a weekly basis and Ron even used Muggle post once. She laughed at the number of stamps that he used. No matter the number of letters that they sent Harry, either by post or owls, they couldn't get a response back. Lily called the Dursley residence numerous times but they always said that there was no Harry Potter who lived there.

Hermione and Ron stayed with Lily for a few days and they discussed ambushing Number 4 Privet Drive to visit Harry but Lily's mother wouldn't allow them to go all the way to Little Whinging. A few days later, Ron sent Errol with a letter saying that his brothers and him flew a flying car and broke Harry out.

Lily and Hermione were walking around Diagon Alley when they spotted Harry and Hagrid. Hermione fixed Harry's broken glasses and they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks. Harry wondered why Lily wasn't wearing her school robes and she told him that she only wears them when she has to and that's in class. Otherwise, they never touched her skin. Everyone there was fawning over Gilderoy Lockhart, who announced that he was the new DADA teacher.

"Great. Another whackjob. I'm going to find some books that are actually useful. I'll meet you outside," Lily said.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys started to head out of the store. They were stopped by Draco, who made some snide remark. Then they were joined by an older version of the Slytherin. They talked for a few minutes before Mr. Weasley walked over so Lily decided to join them. The older blonde noticed her and turned to her.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Did you just say your name was Lucifer?" Lily asked.

Hermione was the only one who understood the meaning of the name and laughed. Both Malfoys stared at Lily.

"I'm just saying that if it is, it's very fitting of someone with your status. I'm Lily Westbrook and I'm sure Draco's told you all about me. Especially how as a muggle-born, I've bested him in all of our classes and have had the honor to beat the crap out of him several times. I particularly liked the time when I had him bleeding and crying on the floor after he attempted to throw my cat out a window."

"I don't recall him talking about you specifically. Maybe in passing as just another Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry snickered and Lucius glared at them. Lily chuckled and watched as Draco looked at his feet, moving slightly away from his father.

"So he's never mentioned how a, what's the term he used, oh yes, a Mudblood got into Slytherin?"

Her friends flinched when she used the term to describe herself but watched Lucius' face fall for a second before he plastered the look of superiority back on.

"The stench of aristocracy in the air is making it hard to breathe. Let's go get ice cream. And, Draco, if you or your friends try to pull anything this year, beware that I just bought some books on advanced spells. Although, I think Madam Pomfrey mentioned that if you visited the hospital wing another time, she would name a bed after you."

Everyone left and at the ice cream parlor, Hermione told them who Lucifer was and they all cracked up. Harry told them about Dobby, a house elf, who was behind stealing his letters and dropped the cake on his uncle's client in attempt to keep Harry from going back to Hogwarts. Hermione went off with her parents and the Weasleys, Harry and Lily Floo'd back to the Burrow. Lily was staying there until school since her mother had to go to a conference for work and wouldn't be back before Lily had to get on the Hogwarts Express.

As usual, they were late to King's Cross. They all rushed to the barrier and as the three 2nd years approached, something fell off Lily's trolley. She stopped to pick it up and watched as Ron and Harry ran smack into the wall. The barrier was closed.

"Let's wait by the car. Your parents will find a way to get us to school."

"The car! We'll take the car," Ron said.

While Lily didn't want to take it, she followed her friends and sat in the back as Ron stuck it into gear. Soon it was in the air and Harry said Muggles don't see flying cars often. Ron made it invisible and they started to fly across London.

A few hours later, they wondered where the train was so they started to descend. That's when the invisibility wore off and then they found themselves right in front of the train. Ron pulled up and to the right too fast that Harry fell out of the car. Lily dove over the seat to pull Harry in.

Ron followed the train to Hogwarts but when they neared the grounds, the car died. No matter what Ron tried to do, it wouldn't start and it began to fall. It fell right into a tree.

"Is everyone alright?" Lily asked.

The boys were about to answer when the tree started to hit the car. It rocked forward and back on the branch it was perched on for a second before it fell out of the tree completely. The car started up, moved away from the tree, and ejected the three students and their things.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, before pulling his broken wand out of his pocket.

Midnight's cage broke and the cat took off.

"Can you levitate my trunk inside? I gotta find him," Lily asked.

Harry and Ron agreed and Lily took off after her cat. She found him high up in a tree near the lake. While she tried to coax him down, her friends were being escorted to Snape's office by Filch. Lily had finally gotten Midnight down and was taking the cat straight to the dungeons when she heard Snape bellowing.

"If you were in my own house, you'd be expelled."

"But they're not, Severus," Lily heard Dumbledore say.

"Ah, sirs, please don't expel them. It's my fault we didn't cross the barrier before it closed and it was my idea to take Mr. Weasley's car. I was too excited to be back at Hogwarts that I didn't think of the ramifications," Lily said, entering Snape's office.

Everyone turned when they heard her speak. Harry and Ron were surprised that she lied for them. Snape didn't believe her and tried to see into her mind. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled for the obvious friendship between the three of them.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me the truth," Snape ordered.

Lily marched over and stood close to Snape while looking up at him. Her black eyes stared into his.

"I told Ron and Harry to take the car. A bag fell off my trolley and it was just after 11 when we tried to get through the barrier. It is all my fault, well except for the tree. It hit us after the engine died. Shall I not bother to unpack, sir?"

"That is alright, Ms. Westbrook. It seems that someone didn't want you here because the barrier shouldn't've been closed," Dumbledore said. "The three of you will have detention though."

Snape broke eye contact. She was obvious lying but he got strong feelings of truth and loyalty to these numbskulls.

"Sadly the feast is over. Go to your common rooms and food will be sent up."

Dumbledore and McGonagall escorted the boys out quickly, before they had a chance to talk. Lily turned to Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore may think a detention is sufficient but I think otherwise. A month of detentions and half of it will be with Mr. Filch."

"Yes, sir. May I have the password to the dormitory?"

" 'Bloody Barron.' And your detentions start tomorrow."

Lily went to the Slytherin dormitory and bypassed the common room. She was on the stairs to the girls' dormitories when she heard him.

"I thought we were rid of you, Westbrook. You weren't on the train or at the feast so we all got our hopes up."

Lily turned and looked at Draco and his goons. Midnight jumped from her arms and took off to her room.

"I won't be leaving any time soon, Draco. So what did Lucifer do to you for not informing him that I'm disgracing the famous house of Slytherin?"

Draco's mouth went tight before he walked away. Crabbe and Goyle scowled at her before following. Her second year was turning out better so far since she hadn't hexed anyone yet.

She saved that for her friends. It didn't take long. She was sitting under a tree in a courtyard when she saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team being stopped by the Slytherin team. Lily wasn't interested in the sport but when she saw Draco step out behind another Slytherin player, she knew something was up. She grabbed her things and headed over.

"At least Harry got on because of talent and not by having his father buy his position," Hermione said.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" Draco said.

Ron pulled his wand and tried to hex him. The broken wand shot the hex in a different direction and ended up hitting Lily. She fell over and belched out a slug. The Slytherins were laughing and her friends rushed to her side.

"Hagrid should know what to do," Harry said, putting his arm around Lily to help keep her up.

All Hagrid could do was give her a bucket and said they'd have to wait for it to end.

"How did this happen? Who was Ron trying to hex?"

"Malfoy. He called Hermione a…a Mudblood."

"He did not?!?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"He's called Lily that several times before. Why would you try to hex him now?" Hermione asked.

"It's not OK, Hermione. It's not something that you normally hear in a civilized conversation. Besides, there's always been adults around when he's said that to Lily," Ron said.

"Any conversation with Draco isn't civilized," Lily said, before belching up another slug.

Her detentions were simple to start off with but then began to get brutal. As she cleaned yet another suit of armor, she almost wished she were in Harry's position. She hated the guy but answering fan mail with Lockhart would be way better.

Filch and Lily heard a commotion and took off. They both pushed their way through the crowd and Lily first saw the writing on the wall, then saw Mrs. Norris when Filch screamed.

" 'Enemies of the heir, beware.' You'll be next Mudbloods," Draco said.

Lily, who wasn't that far away from him, slapped him across the face. Crabbe stepped toward her and she slapped him too.

"Either shut up or I'll shut you up and I don't think your father would like to hear about that."

Everyone but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were told to head back to their dormitories. Lily snuck behind a statue and listened. Soon all she could hear was footsteps.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Lily looked up to see Dumbledore. She was glad it wasn't Snape.

"I wanted to know what's going on. Naturally everyone in my house will hope I'm next. Just wanted to see if there's anyway I can protect myself."

"At the moment, there's nothing. The castle has been searched numerous times for the so called Chamber of Secrets and no one knows what lays inside."

Dumbledore started to walk away and Lily caught something he mumbled to himself. She needed to tell her friends but it was nearly curfew so it would have to wait.

Lily didn't get a chance to tell her friends so when Hermione brought it up in Transfiguration, she used that as an opportunity. McGonagall finished telling them the history of the Chamber of Secrets and how the school's been searched.

"Professor, is it true that a student died last time?" Lily asked.

Students gasped and begun to whisper. McGonagall, who had her back to Lily, whipped around with her eyes wide open.

"How do you know about that? Yes, a student died but I promise you that it will not happen again."

Her friends nearly tackled her after class wondering where she had learned that. She told them on the way to lunch. She sat with them discussing an essay, rather than sitting by herself at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Do you think Malfoy's the heir?" Harry asked.

"I don't think Draco's that smart to be tricky. Remember how he acted after seeing it? If he was behind it, he'd have acted differently."

"I have an idea. Who does Malfoy always talk to?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Ron said.

"Right. Malfoy has to know who's behind it. We could use Polyjuice Potion because he won't tell Lily if she just asked him," Hermione said.

"Except that it takes a month to brew," Lily interjected. "And you'd have to hide those that you're impersonating."

"A lot of students could get attacked before then," Harry complained.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

They settled on trying the Polyjuice Potion. Harry kept busy with Quidditch practice since there was a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor coming up. Nothing that Harry practiced could have prepared him for the rogue bludger. It followed him and Draco since they were after the Golden Snitch. They went down in the little area between the pitch and the stands. Lily, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for them to come back. Draco flew out of the area and landed on his butt to which Lily could see that Lucius wasn't too happy about.

Harry came out without the bludger. He was nearing the Snitch when the bludger came out of nowhere and hit his arm. You could almost hear the bone break up in the stands. His friends tore down the stairs. They watched as Harry caught the Snitch and fall off his broom. The bludger kept going after him until both Hermione and Lily shot a spell and it blew up.

"We gotta get him to the hospital wing."

"I can fix it," Lockhart offered, pulling out his wand.

"I can wait," Harry quickly said but Lockhart was already casting the spell.

"What you do?!?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry's bone didn't mend; it disappeared. Lockhart tried to joke about it.

"If you didn't know the spell, you bloody well shouldn't have cast it," Lily said, not caring that she was speaking to a teacher.

They took Harry up to see Madam Pomfrey and she was enraged that Lockhart tried to repair it himself. Since Harry had to stay in the hospital wing overnight, Lily, Ron, and Hermione stayed until curfew. Lily did Harry's homework, Hermione read and the boys played wizard's chess.

A student was attacked but was only petrified like Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to start a dueling club. Everyone was excited about it. Lily overheard Draco saying how he wanted to be paired up with Harry to try this new spell he had read about.

Lily watched as Snape and Lockhart demonstrated a couple of things before turning it over to the students. Lockhart wanted everyone to pair up and go at it separately but Snape thought it would be better to have a few pairs of students duel in front of the class.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Why don't you come up here and try?" Lockhart suggested.

"Not with Weasley's broken wand. How about someone from my own house? Maybe Westbrook, seeing how Potter and her are friends," Snape said with some distain in his voice.

Harry got up on the table and Lily went to the other side. They bowed and went to either end.

"Just de-arm each other. Nothing more," Lockhart said.

Lily looked at Harry and nodded.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry tried.

Lily blocked it with shielding charm. Harry flew back and landed near Lockhart's feet. She tried the disarming spell and Harry blocked it as well.

"_Levicorpus_!" Harry tried.

Lily levitated upside down a bit before Harry lowered her back to the table. Snape had enough of Lily and Harry and decided to replace Harry with Draco. Lily racked her brain for charms and spells that she could use against Draco.

"_Incendio_!" Draco cried, pointing her wand at Lily's robe.

"_Aguamenti_!_Stupefy_!"

Draco blocked the spell and smirked. He moved closer and briefly glanced at Snape.

"_Incarcerous_!_Serpensortia_!"

Lily dropped to the ground wrapped in rope. The snake that Draco sent at her started to advance. Lockhart tried to get rid of it but only shot up into the air and landed closer to Lily. Harry stepped forward and started to speak to it. It sounded like he was whistling. Snape's eyes went wide as did many others.

The snake turned from Lily and looked at Harry. He smiled and said something to the snake. It started to go towards Draco. The boy paled, almost making his skin white and tried to back up. Snape stepped forward and vanished the snake. Then he released Lily from the rope.

The school was abuzz about Harry and his talent to speak to snakes. Soon everyone believed that he was the heir. The only ones who didn't think that were Lily, Ron, and Hermione. They stuck up for Harry when the other students started to treat him differently and look at him like he was the devil. It didn't last long for there was another attack but there were two victims: a student and Nearly Headless Nick.

"The Polyjuice Potion is ready. Now you just need something of Crabbe and Goyle. I've put a simple sleeping draught in these cakes. Just make sure they see them," Hermione said.

"I grabbed some hair off Millicent's robes and gave them to Hermione already. I'll show you the way to the common room but when we go in, I need you to be mean to me. That way Draco doesn't suspect something."

Lily and Hermione went off to the girls' bathroom where the potion was being brewed. They were met by Moaning Myrtle who started to tease them. Hermione was stirring the potion when Lily got an idea.

"Myrtle, I'm sorry if I'm being too forward but how did you die?"

"Lily, shush. That's not a nice thing to ask," Hermione said.

"Mione, I think it's happening again. I think Myrtle was killed by whatever is in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I don't know what it was. I was in this stall and I heard someone talking. A boy it was. I stepped out to tell him to leave but I died first."

Myrtle let out a loud cry before leaving through the toilet. Harry and Ron came in with hair from Draco's goons. The three of them changed into Slytherin robes and Hermione poured out the potion. They added the hair and tried drinking it. They all gagged and ran for separate stalls. Lily let out a small laugh but when she saw Ron and Harry transformed into Crabbe and Goyle, she was smiling.

"You guys go on ahead," Hermione called.

"What? This was your idea."

Hermione wouldn't come so Lily led Harry and Ron to the dungeons. She noticed that Harry still had on his glasses so she told him to take them off. They heard footsteps so Lily told Ron to push her up against the wall. It was his older brother, Percy.

"What's going on here? What are you doing to Lily?"

"Not your business, Gryffindor. It's between us Slytherins."

"There you are. Have you been in the Great Hall all this time? Ah, I see you caught Westbrook. What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"I'm a prefect, Malfoy. I'm making my rounds. Leave Lily alone or I'll give you detention."

"Percy, please don't. I'm fine. I can handle this myself," Lily said.

She went into the common room and took a seat in a corner. She wanted to be able to see what happened but didn't want to keep Draco from talking. They walked in and Draco sat down. They talked and Lily could see Harry holding Ron back after Draco said something. Draco got a bit defensive until Harry said something that he liked. Lily noticed something so she got up and headed over.

"Eh, Draco, I just realized something. If my father is a wizard then the thing in the Chamber wouldn't be able to hurt me. Surely you would want me dead after all the times I've humiliated you."

Draco turned to Lily and smirked. Lily gave Harry and Ron the signal that they had settled on if something was happening. They nodded behind Draco's back.

"If that's the case then, I'll find another way to get rid of you."

Harry and Ron left the common room and Lily went to bed. She didn't find out what they had discussed with Draco until the next day in the hospital wing. The hair Lily had plucked from Millicent Bulstrode's robe was cat hair so Hermione was stuck there for a few days.

"Malfoy said that the person who had opened the Chamber 50 years ago was expelled from Hogwarts."

"It can't be Hagrid. I don't care what Malfoy said. It's not Hagrid," Harry said.

Lily visited with Hermione while the boys decided to talk to their friendly half-giant. They were talking about the Chamber of Secrets and everything else. Lily was trying to keep Hermione's mind off of being a cat. Madam Pomfrey kicked her out at curfew and she ran into Harry and Ron. They quickly told her about the spiders. Ron was ghostly pale.

"Spiders hate the creature? I think I read that somewhere."

"Ms. Westbrook. Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. It's past curfew and you're out of bed. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for you, Ms. Westbrook. Be in my office right after breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Lily didn't get a chance to serve that Saturday detention because she was solving the answer behind the Chamber of Secrets. She had gotten up early and found the book in the library. She thought of finding Dumbledore but remembered that Harry had told her that he had been removed as Headmaster. Lily was piecing it together as she rushed to the girls' bathroom.

"Myrtle, please come out. I think I know how you died."

The ghost floated out of a toilet and looked down at Lily. She knew what was in the Chamber of Secrets but didn't know where it was or how to get in.

"The boy from the night I died was standing over there by that sink," Myrtle said.

Lily looked at the sink and found what she was looking for. She thanked the former student and ran out to find Harry and Ron. Before she did that, she overheard teachers talking.

"Everyone is to stay in their dormitories. A girl has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Minerva, who was taken?"

"Ginny Weasley. Students are on their way to breakfast. Go and tell them to head back to their rooms."

"What about Gilderoy? Why isn't he here?"

"Seems he vanished last night. Too bad since he was a great teacher," Snape said, sarcastically.

Lily took off towards the Gryffindor tower. She ran into Neville outside the portrait and had him grab Ron and Harry. The announcement was made but the three ignored it. They followed Lily into the girls' bathroom where they were told that it was a basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets and that she had found the entrance.

Harry spoke Parseltongue and the entrance opened. They jumped down the hole and made their way over the rocks and the giant snake skin. The three of them reached a door with snakes on it. Harry spoke again and it opened.

"Remember don't look at its eyes," Lily said.

They didn't see anything so they slowly made their way down a stone pathway.

"Ginny!" Ron cried.

There lying before a pool of water was Ginny. They ran to her and saw her clutching a book.

"_Rennervate_!" Lily said.

The spell didn't wake Ginny. They heard hissing and shut their eyes.

"Ah, you three are smart," a voice said. "Not many know about basilisks. Who might you be?"

"I'd rather know who you are. I know you are the heir of Slytherin but I'd like to put a name to the person who is willing to kill students," Lily said.

"I go by many names. That girl," he said pointing at Ginny, although no one saw it. "Knows me as Tom Riddle. I am also knows as Lord Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named, the Dark Lord. Take your pick."

"I'm Lily, this is Ron and this is Harry."

"Harry. As in Harry Potter?"

Riddle moved closer to the students and saw Harry's wand on the ground by his knees. Since no one could see him, he reached down and picked up the wand. It felt similar to his own and he smiled. Lily listened intensely to any sounds that the guy made. She could place him near Harry.

"_Stupefy_!" she said, pointing her wand where Riddle should have been.

"_Protego_!" he replied. "You may be a problem."

Riddle petrified Lily and then Ron. He talked to Harry for a minute before sending the basilisk after the young student. Fawkes came to his rescue, giving him the Sorting Hat and blinded the basilisk. Harry battled the giant snake with a sword he pulled from the Hat and was able to kill it but not before it sunk a fang into his arm.

Riddle laughed at Harry's demise. Knowing the fang was poisonous, he pulled the book from Ginny's arms and sunk the fang deep into it. Riddle cried out in pain so Harry sunk it in again and again until Riddle was gone.

Ginny, Ron, and Lily awoke and watched as Fawkes healed Harry's wound. Then the phoenix lifted them out of the Chamber of Secrets and straight to the hospital wing.

At the Year End Feast, Harry told them that it was Lucius who had given Ginny the diary and was able to free Dobby, who had been owned by the Malfoy family. Dumbledore cancelled exams, much to Hermione's displeasure.

On the trip home, Harry promised that this summer he would write and even try to be nice to his aunt and uncle so they would allow him to visit his friends. Everyone was waiting at King's Cross. Lily gave a final goodbye to her friends before leaving with her mother.


	4. Goodbye Innocence

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I picked bits from the movies and the books so please don't harp on me. This is the chapter where the proverbial shit hits the fan. Be warned that in future chapters there will be plenty of swearing and other things. And because of it, I'll be changing the rating. **

* * *

Throughout the summer, Arianna watched her daughter grow into a young woman. While she still weighted the same, Lily was now 3 inches taller (making her the same height as her mother) and her body filled out. Lily was scared going bra shopping for the first time. She liked the sports bras that she had been able to wear but her mother said that she now needed proper support. A tear fell down her cheek when she was told of her size because if she was that big now at almost 13, she couldn't imagine how much bigger she was going to get as she got older. 

Arianna saw how her daughter was becoming more beautiful and beginning to look more like her father everyday. Her hair sometimes reminded Arianna of the way her father's hair looked like that night and her eyes betrayed her like her father's had many years ago. She knew Lily had a right to know about her father but thought she was still too young to understand it properly.

Lily hated the changes that were happening to her body. She wasn't looking forward to whatever else would be happening. She just wanted to remain a little girl forever. She told all this to Hermione, who understood what she was going through.

Her 13th birthday was the first time that either Ron or Harry had seen the new Lily. They were a bit shaken at her rapid transformation. She did look older than her age and Ron's brothers, Fred and George, noticed this. They commented on how Lily could probably pass for a 5th year. They were trying to flirt with her and her Muggle friends but they were still too young to understand what they were doing.

Another life changing event happened to Lily that summer. Her mother and her had gone shopping and were heading home when two men pulled them into an alley. One of the men had dark hair poking out from underneath a hat and the other had lighter hair and was completely dressed in denim. Arianna and Lily's mouths were covered and their arms pinned at their sides. Lily really wished she had her wand but since she couldn't do magic outside of school, she had left it in her trunk all summer.

"What pretty things you are," the guy in denim, who was holding onto Arianna, said.

Arianna's eyes went wide for she had an idea of what they were planning on doing to them. Lily tried to bite the hand clamped over her mouth as she squirmed in the guy's grip.

"Stop it, bitch."

The denim guy pulled a knife and showed it to them. Lily saw it and squirmed more. Arianna went white as the knife was pressed to her throat. The hand covering her mouth moved to her chest, fondling a breast. A quick intake of breath on Arianna's part caused the guy to chuckle.

"Your daughter, isn't she? I wonder what she looks like. Hell, what she feels like," he whispered into her ear.

"You're gonna be quiet or else. Got it?" the denim guy demanded.

Arianna nodded and tried to silently plead with Lily to listen to them. She knew her daughter hated being ordered around. The hat guy released Lily's mouth and words that shouldn't be coming from a 13 year old's mouth flowed. At first everyone was shocked and Arianna tried to get to Lily but the denim guy was faster. He punched Lily in the face, splitting her lip, but she continued to curse them out.

"Lily, stop it," her mother pleaded.

"Yeah, Lily. Stop it or I'll hurt you in ways that you can't imagine."

Anger flamed in Lily's eyes. She had hoped that her swearing would have brought someone to them already but it hadn't so she took it up another notch. She started to yell bloody murder.

"You touch me and you'll be the one hurting. A big man like yourself gets off hurting 13 year old girls? Can't find someone your own age or can't get stiff unless it's with a prepubescent girl?" she seethed, twisting out of the grasp of the guy who held her.

He still had her arm and she twisted more, trying to get away from him. Her arm didn't know which way to go so it went in both directions. Arianna had watched as her daughter cursed out these guys and as her shoulder dislocated.

Lily screamed and as Arianna rushed towards her daughter, the denim guy turned to tell her to stay. The blade of the knife went deep into Arianna's chest. Through tear filled eyes, Lily watched what happened to her mother and when her body collided with the pavement. She started to scream louder and tried to lunge at the guy with the hat. He pushed her away and into the other guy. The blade caught her in the side before he flung her at the brick wall. Lily's head collided and as her eyes started to close, the two guys took off.

The morning after next, Hermione was sitting in her kitchen eating breakfast as her father ready the paper. Normally she wasn't one to read the newspaper but something on the front page caught her attention. Hastily she reached over and grabbed the paper from her father's hands.

"Hermione, what is it?"

What caught her attention was the picture of Lily and her mother and the subsequent article about their attack and Arianna's murder. She quickly called Harry and told him. He sent a quick note with Hedwig to Ron and the Weasleys. He wanted to go with them to the hospital but his Aunt Marge was coming that night and had to be there.

Hermione and her mother met the Weasleys inside the hospital. Having never been in a Muggle hospital before, they were weary of what to do or how to act.

"We're looking for Lily Westbrook's room."

"And you are?"

"Her best friends, that's who," Ron said, quite rudely.

The nurse gave them the room number and they headed upstairs. Lily was awake but didn't want to see anyone. She only wanted to see one person but now she was gone. The nurse who was leaving her room tried to stop the horde of people but there were more of them than her. They stopped short at the end of the bed, looking down at Lily.

Lily was very pale and the bruises on her face really stood out. Her arm was in a brace strapped to her chest. Although they couldn't see it, the gash in her side required nearly a dozen stitches to close it up.

"Oh, my dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Are you in pain? If you were at St. Mungo's, they'd fix you up in a second," George said.

"Are you still coming back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Lily stared at the wall beside her bed, ignoring her friends.

"Do you need anything, my dear? I've never known you to be this quiet."

"I'm the reason my mum was killed! How do you bloody think I'm doing? If I had just kept my bloody mouth shut or had my wand, she wouldn't be lying on a cold metal table about to be cremated," Lily screamed, before starting in on a tirade of swears.

A nurse rushed in and gave Lily an injection of medicine to help her sleep. She quickly stopped screaming and fell asleep. Her friends were asked to leave.

"Do you know when she'll be released?" Ginny asked.

"That's up to the doctors. Wouldn't wish what she'd seen on my worst enemy. Hope the inspectors can find her father before they release her though."

"Why? What if they don't?" Ron asked.

"She'll most likely be sent to an orphanage."

After Lily's third night in the hospital, she was fed up. She had heard the doctors talking to the inspectors and knew that nothing new was coming out of the investigation. She hated the way people doted on her. She only allowed one person to do that and now, because of her, the only family Lily had was dead.

Lily removed the IV and wrapped a blanket around herself as best as she could with one arm. She snuck out of the hospital and walked the numerous blocks to her house. She let herself in and went up to her room. Midnight was happy to see her and purred loudly. Lily continued on to her mother's room and looked at the photos sitting on the shelves.

"I will make sure that those responsible for your death meet with proper justice," Lily said to the empty room. _Myself included,_ she thought.

At the hospital, a nurse noticed that Lily was missing and called the inspectors looking after her case. They immediately headed over to her house. They found her inside sitting on a trunk at the bottom of the stairs. Beside her were two suitcases and a cage.

"Take me wherever except back to that hospital. If you do, I promise to leave again."

They took her to an orphanage where the headmistress showed her to a room. The girl took a seat in a chair next to a window and never moved except to use the bathroom. When her mother's lawyer came back, she sat at the window ignoring him.

"In your mother's will, she left everything to you. Unfortunately the friend that she entrusted you to died a few years ago of cancer and she didn't amend the will regarding your guardianship. You are a ward of the court and when not in school, you will live here at the orphanage.

"Speaking of schooling, your headmaster has been in contact with me and will be sending someone to pick you up in a week. I will see to the packing and selling of your house, unless you would like to keep it."

The lawyer was hoping for some acknowledgement from Lily but he didn't get it.

"Along with her will, she left a letter in my possession. It's addressed to you. I don't think she expected you to receive it at such a young age and that its contents are of a nature that she would have liked to tell you herself."

Lily continued to ignore him and the letter, which he left on her bedside table. She stared out the window, oblivious of anything. Even when Snape came to pick her up a week later.

"She hasn't moved from that chair in days. She only gets up to use the washroom. Her foods brought up to her but it remains largely untouched. Her shoulder must hurt her something fierce but she hasn't asked for anything to dull the pain," the headmistress told Snape as he looked in on his student.

"There will be someone at the school who she can talk to about her mother's death, right?"

"Yes. Ms. Westbrook is one of the smartest students and all the teachers adore her," Snape said, knowing exactly what the woman wanted to hear.

"Most of the kids here at the orphanage attend the school down the road. Only one other student, although that was many years ago, went to a boarding school. I had just started here and thought it strange but Mrs. Cole…Never mind. You probably want to take Lily and head off."

Snape swept into the room and glared down at the girl. He was taken back by how she's changed and not from the attack. She didn't look like the little girl who bravely stood up to him in her first year or the girl who lied right to his face a year previous. Lily looked up at him and he didn't see anything in those dark eyes. No sadness, no pain, nothing.

"Come on, girl. The train leaves in an hour," Snape said harshly.

He saw something flicker in her eye but then it was gone. Lily stood and wobbled a bit. Her teacher reached out for her and she pushed his arm away. A small smirk graced his lips. Of course, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts would get a reaction out of her. She was heading out the door, carrying her cat's cage when Snape saw something lying on the bedside table. He picked up the letter and tucked it into his pocket. Her trunk and suitcases were already piled into a taxi. Snape told the driver where to go and watched his student stare out the window.


	5. Third Year: Dementors and Hippogriffs

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I picked bits from the movies and the books so please don't harp on me. Beginning in this chapter and continuing in future chapters, there will be a lot of use of the term 'Mudblood'. I needed to use it for the story. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Snape helped her with her belongings at King's Cross but left before she got on the train. Rather than sitting in a compartment, she tucked herself in a corner of the animal compartment. Midnight liked having her there with her since the cat hated the train ride. Lily was almost asleep when students began to board. Luckily, she couldn't be seen or else she would have been told to move.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were wondering where Lily was. She normally sat with them on the train. Harry filled them in on what happened to him during the summer, cautious of what he said for there was a sleeping teacher in their compartment.

"We can't be there already, can we?" Ron asked when the train stopped.

He looked out the window and mentioned that he saw something move. The lights went out and everything started to get really cold. A robed figure graced their doorway and opened the door. Ron and Hermione went rigid and sad. Harry looked at the figure and it moved towards him. All the happiness sucked right out of him and before he fainted, he heard someone scream. Remus Lupin, the teacher, pulled out his wand and was able to beat the figure back.

At the end of the train, Lily was wondering why it had stopped and got up to investigate. She walked out of the compartment into darkness. She saw something at the end of the hall and walked towards it. The robed thing turned and looked right through her. Immediately she felt frozen to the bone and started to sway. The night of her mother's murder replayed in her head as the creature came towards her. She slumped against the wall, hitting her shoulder. She bit her tongue from crying out.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" someone yelled.

Lily was already unconscious when arms wrapped around her. Lupin hadn't been expecting another student to black out so he carried her back to the compartment where Harry was. He laid her down on the opposite bench from the Boy Who Lived and waited for them to waken.

"Where did you find her? Lily's our best friend and she didn't show up on the platform," Ron asked.

"I found her in the hallway, being attacked by a Dementor. What is that thing on her arm?"

Hermione looked at Ron and told Lupin what happened to Lily during the summer. Lupin understood now why the Dementor affected her like it had Harry. The three of them waited for Harry and Lily to wake. Harry came around first seeing his friends leaning down towards him. Lupin handed him some chocolate as he sat up. That's when he saw Lily.

"What happened to her?"

"The same that happened to you. Eat the chocolate. It'll help. Give some to her when she awakes. I need to speak to the conductor."

Lupin handed a chunk of chocolate to Hermione for Lily to eat and left the compartment. They didn't have to wait long for her to come around. She saw her friends first before the pain from her shoulder hit her. Lily grimaced and ran from the compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her as she left. Ron got up to follow her but when he made it out into the hallway, she was gone.

Lily escaped back to the animal compartment and fought back the tears. She had relived the horror of that night and it made her more resolved into what she had to do. The only person she loved and who had loved her was dead and it was Lily's fault. Because of this, she believed that she had no right to friends or for anything to help with the pain. She killed her mother and had to suffer for it.

Once they reached the castle, Lily waited until she was sure that everyone had gotten off the train. She crept from her hiding spot carrying Midnight. She hadn't been so lucky. There were still three students waiting for a carriage.

"Well, if it isn't Westbrook. My, how you've changed. You're actually beginning to look like a woman."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco and his goons were taken back. Lily always addressed everyone by their first names. She had said in her first year that if you were given a proper name then it should be used. She stepped closer to them and the light hit her pale face where the bruises were still visible.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Goyle asked.

"It's noth…" Lily was saying when the carriage appeared.

Last year it seemed to be pulled magically but now she could see the creature pulling it. It looked like a black leathery but skeletal horse with wings. Its eyes bore into hers. Midnight hissed and jumped from Lily's arms. She walked closer until she could pet it. Whatever it was allowed her to as the three Slytherin boys just stared at her.

"Get in the carriage, Westbrook. Stop feeling air," Draco said.

She got into the carriage and when Draco sat next to her, she flinched. The boys noticed this and how her arm was strapped to her chest. Draco hadn't meant to stare at her arm but it was right in front of the part of anatomy that he wanted to stare at.

_How can I find a Mudblood attractive?_ Draco thought.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the castle and the students piled out. Lily's friends were waiting for her in the entrance hall. She saw them and turned away. She pushed past Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and went out onto the grounds. She didn't want to be around anyone so she aimlessly wandered around until she found her way to the Whomping Willow.

It swung at her so she stepped back.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you last year. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Would you permit me to climb up your branches and seek isolation?"

Lily wasn't sure if the tree understood her or not. Since taking Herbology, she began to see every plant as living with some kind of mind and asked for permission to do whatever she needed to do. This tree was alive and had never been spoken to directly. It could feel the pain and anguish coming off the girl so it lowered one of its branches for her to climb up on. It raised Lily high up into the tree where she could see all of Hogwarts and its grounds.

She didn't go in until it was well past curfew. Lily knew she would get into trouble but she didn't care. She went straight to her Head of House to get the password.

"Enter," Snape said, after hearing a knock on his door.

Lily entered and stood at his desk. She noticed his expression softened for a second before he scowled at her.

"Ms. Westbrook, what are you doing out of the dormitory at this time of night?"

She glared back at him before telling him she was outside during the feast and didn't know the password. He gave it to her and returned to whatever he was doing. Lily had an idea of what was happening.

"I broke a rule, sir. Shouldn't I be punished? I may only have one arm for the time being but I still can clean out cauldrons."

Snape didn't say anything and this got Lily angrier.

"Am I being given special bloody treatment because of what happened? You whole bloody lot think I'm going to breakdown from watching a maniac murder my mum. People die everyday, Professor. I'm not going to break like a fragile tea cup. I am stronger and more determined than ever since I killed her.

"I am not a fucking china doll and you can tell that to the whole bloody staff."

Lily tore out of Snape's office and into the Slytherin common room. There were still a few students hanging out but they got quiet when they saw her. She glared at them, fighting off an urge to hex one of them. Instead she took off for her room. She found Midnight sitting on her bed and the books that she never picked up from Diagon Alley arranged neatly on her trunk. Lily threw up her hand and got into bed.

Lily didn't want to get up the next morning. She was sure that there was some rumor going around about her. Only with the plan of sitting in her tree later on did Lily finally get up and get ready for school. She tucked her robe over her bag and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was nearly through the doors when some clod bumped into her. She hissed in pain and turned to the idiot who hit her.

"Watch where you're bloody going," she seethed.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Ron said, looking at his friend.

He could see that she was trying to hold back the tears. He didn't understand why she didn't get her injuries magically healed.

"Just move, Weasley."

Ron had the same look of surprise on his face that Draco had the previous night. He moved and Lily went to the Slytherin table. She grabbed a piece of toast and an apple before going up to the High Table.

"Professor Snape, may I get my schedule?"

Snape handed it to her and watched as she left. If she didn't want special treatment, she wasn't going to get any from him no matter what Dumbledore said.

_She better fix that shoulder since there's a lot of chopping to do for Potions_, Snape thought.

Lily headed off to her first class (Arithmancy). Her former friends had decided to take Divination but she was never interested in fortune telling. Hermione tried to sit and chat with her friend but Lily ignored her.

She walked slowly to Care of Magical Creatures and heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussing Divination. Lily didn't know how Hermione could have been in her class and Divination at the same time so she shrugged it off. Outside Hagrid's hut, they crowded around until the half-giant took them to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

"Open yer books to page181."

"And how do we exactly do that?" Draco asked.

"Stroke the spine, of course."

Lily hung back at the end of the group. She didn't bring her schoolbook so she watched as her classmates stroke the spines to calm it. Neville didn't and the book attacked him.

"_Immobulus_!" she cast at the book.

It dropped at Neville's feet. He looked at Lily and she walked passed him. He thanked her anyways before stroking the book and lifting the spell. Draco and his friends were teasing Harry about the Dementors.

"Say hello to Buckbeak."

The class turned to Hagrid and there stood an interesting creature: half horse and half eagle.

"Hagrid, what is that?"

"That is a hippogriff, Ron. Now who would like to pet it?"

The whole class stepped back leaving Harry out front. Hagrid called him forward and told the class that hippogriffs were to be respected. Harry bowed and waited. Buckbeak didn't respond so Hagrid told his short friend to back up. He did but stepped on twig. He froze and after a second, Buckbeak bowed to Harry. He petted the creature for a minute before Hagrid lifted him up and sent the hippogriff into the air.

"While we wait for Harry to return, read the section on hippogriffs."

Lily leaned up against a tree after taking off her robe. It was too hot outside to be in it. She watched the others in the class. Ron and Hermione were sitting together reading. Ron kept looking up into the sky for Harry. Draco and his friends were flicking pebbles at the Gryffindors.

Hagrid whistled and everyone watched as Harry and Buckbeak landed. He helped Harry off and they were talking off to the side.

"If Potter can do it…" Draco said, striding over.

Buckbeak grunted at the approaching boy. Hagrid turned and warned Draco to stay back but he didn't. Buckbeak was rearing up in his hind legs.

"_Accio Draco_!" Lily called.

The blonde Slytherin flew back and landed on his butt at her feet. She tucked the wand back into the arm brace.

"I may be a Mudblood but I just saved your ass from being mauled. You may not like Hagrid but he knows what he's doing and if he says to show respect to a creature, you're going to do it. Besides, isn't there a Quidditch game coming up between Slytherin and Gryffindor? I know you don't want to miss that, Malfoy."

The entire class watched as Lily picked up her bag and robe before leaving. She headed over to her tree and it helped her up into its branches. She stayed up there until her next class.

"Madame Sprout, may I have some magical fertilizer? I know of a tree that could use the extra nutrients and whatnot."

The teacher agreed and gave Lily a small bag. The student took it to the tree and dug a small ring around the base. She found a tunnel at the base but ignored it. She spread the fertilizer in the trench and covered it up.


	6. Third Year: A Boggart and Sirius Black

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I picked bits from the movies and the books so please don't harp on me. There will be a lot of use of the term 'Mudblood' in the rest of the story. It's needed for the flow of the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The next morning, Lily wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. After History of Magic, she had DADA and after lunch she had double Potions. She dragged herself to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"He's been sighted," Seamus exclaimed.

Lily didn't care who was sighted so she left. She stopped off in the library and grabbed a book that she thought would help. She had a plan but there was one part missing and she hoped that she could find it in a book at Hogwarts.

She read through the book during History of Magic. Binns ranted on about another rebellion. Lily and Hermione were the only ones still awake. On her way to DADA, Lily took her time and found out that they were going to the staff room. She nearly ran into Snape who was leaving.

Lily stood off to the side and watched. The wardrobe at the front of the room shook.

"Anyone know what that is?" Lupin asked.

"That's a boggart, that is," Dean said.

"Correct. What does a boggart look like?"

_It looks like your greatest fear. It changes depending who it's facing,_ Lily thought.

Hermione spoke up and Lupin told them how to fight a boggart.

"This class is ridiculous," Draco said.

"Neville, come here. What are you afraid of?"

The boy mumbled something and Lupin asked again.

"P-P-Professor Snape."

"Yes, he frightens all."

Lily drowned her teacher out and watched as the boggart become Snape. Neville said the spell and soon Snape was dressed in an ugly green dress and a vulture hat. The class broke out in laughter. Lupin told them to line up. Draco went to the back and on his way pushed Lily to near the front. She was behind one of the Partil twins.

Ron's boggart was a giant spider. He took awhile to cast the spell and soon the spider was tap dancing. Pavarti went up and it turned into a giant snake. Lily could hear the girl gulp before transforming it into a jack-in-the-box.

"Lily," Lupin said.

She felt Harry's hand on her back pushing her forward. She already had her wand out. The jack-in-the-box looked into her mind and pulled out her biggest fear. It turned into the denim guy and her mother. The knife was at her mother's throat before being shoved into her chest. Everyone watched as Lily's mother fell to the floor and the guy advanced on Lily.

Before Lupin could react, Lily cast a spell. It wasn't the proper spell but it stopped the boggart. Lily watched as the fire climbed the guy's clothes and turned around.

"Too bad it's not real," she said clear enough for everyone to hear.

Her friends had heard of what happened but to see it was a different story. Lupin stopped the fire and they continued on. It didn't last long because after Harry's boggart, he dismissed the class. After putting the boggart back into the wardrobe, Lupin went to find Dumbledore. Draco actually had a moment of pride for the girl for what she did.

_Maybe she isn't that bad,_ he thought leaving with Crabbe and Goyle.

Dumbledore listened and spotted the student. Rather than confronting her himself, he found her Head of House in his office.

"Severus, I need you to talk to Lily Westbrook."

"Why, Albus?"

"She just lit a boggart on fire. True it resembled the man who killed her mother but it doesn't explain why she did it or wished it was real."

Snape smiled inwardly for the girl. She wanted revenge for her mother's murder. He wanted it for the murder of his only love but he was still waiting for it to happen.

"Where is she?"

"Sitting in the Whomping Willow."

"What? Where?"

"In the Whomping Willow. I don't believe this is the first time either."

Snape hated that tree. He strode out and looked at Lily in the tree. She was perched high in the branches.

"Ms. Westbrook, get out of that tree. You don't want to risk dying, do you?"

"Bugger off, Snape. I'm in no mood to deal with you."

Snape let that comment roll off his back and summoned the girl to him. He grabbed her good arm and pulled her into the castle to his office.

"I'm in no mood to be dealing with your disregard for personal safety. Now sit."

Lily sat and Snape grabbed something from a shelf. He poured it into a cup and added tea.

"Drink this and tell me what happened."

Lily knew what Snape was capable of so she was weary to drink it. She did anyway since she didn't think he would poison her. She didn't tell him about Lupin's class for she knew he was already told.

Snape and Lily sat opposite of each other and stared at each other. The bell rang for lunch but neither moved. Lily's shoulder, face, and her side started to tingle. The man sitting before her smirked and Lily knew something was up.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?"

"You didn't want special treatment and for Potions, you need two good hands so I gave you a healing potion."

"You had no bloody right," she screamed as she threw the cup at him.

Lily got up and threw the door open. Students stared at her as she barreled her way through. Those that didn't move fast enough got a quick tongue lashing. Snape had no right to take it away. The pain was the only thing that made Lily feel alive. Now she was going to need another way to get it.

"That stupid bloody git. That fucking manipulative ass," she screamed as she tore off the brace and climbed into her tree.

It could feel the anger seeping from the girl but all it could do was rub a branch up and down her arm. Lily kept swearing at Snape and only when she saw a large black dog did she stop. It was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and seemed to stare up at the castle. It didn't see her.

"Ms. Westbrook, come down from that tree. Don't make me summon you again," Snape demanded.

"Get the bloody hell away from me. I don't want to talk to you."

"_Accio_!"

"_Protego_!"

Lily blocked Snape's spell and the tree swiped at him. He froze the tree and tried to summon Lily again.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me. It's not like you're my father."

Lily jumped from the tree and ran straight into the forest, near where she had seen the dog. She ran until she couldn't breathe. At first she had heard Snape calling for her but she didn't care. He took away one of the last things she had that tied her to her mother and that night.

The forest grew dark and she knew that there were creatures that wouldn't mind harming a child. She was actually hoping that one would try.

"A student all alone in the Forbidden Forest, oh no. I hope something doesn't come and eat me," she called out.

"Child, you shouldn't be here," a voice said.

She turned hoping to find a pissed off centaur or one of the acromantulas but came face to face with a man. His dark hair was dirty and shaggy. His clothes were all torn.

"I don't care what you think. I'm sick and tired of adults saying they know what's better for me. It's my life. I got my mother killed and I have to live with the consequences. I got her killed so I should experience the same kind of pain. I'm not the same person as before because I got her killed. I got her killed so I should be punished.

"They think I'll break if they treat me like everyone else. I could get away with murder and they'd sit back and say it's because of watching my mother die."

As Lily talked to the man, Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid were searching the Forbidden Forest. Snape's double Potions class was cancelled to much enthusiasm of the students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were worried about Lily and her explosion at Snape. They had offered to help search for her but the adults declined their offer. They went to the common room to find Fred and George sitting on the couch.

"Lily's missing. They say she went into the Forbidden Forest."

"We have a way to find her."

Fred ran up to his dormitory and grabbed a piece of parchment. He came back down and everyone crowded around him.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The floor plan of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment and soon names became visible. Ten eyes searched the Marauder's Map for Lily's name.

"There it is. Oh, Merlin. Look who she's with," Harry said.

The five students tore out of the Gryffindor common room to find someone. They ran into Filch.

"Lily's with Sirius Black. You gotta tell Professor Dumbledore."

Filch's eyes went wide and they all ran out of the castle. Filch didn't even attempt to stop the students as they tore into the forest. They knew where Lily and Sirius were so they went straight for them.

"Lily! Get away from him. Please come here," Ron called.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Snape! Sirius Black has Lily," Hermione yelled.

As the three adults came running, George hid the Map. They pointed in the direction of where Lily was supposed to be.

Sirius heard people yelling and turned to the girl. She had no idea of who he was.

"Your friends are coming. You need to leave. They won't like you being here with me."

"They can all bugger off. If you need to, go. I don't care. I prefer being alone. They'll never understand. Harry lost his parents to a curse. He didn't watch as their blood gushed from their chests and run down their bodies. He doesn't remember their laughter, the bedtime stories, being hugged after skinning his knee. He didn't watch as the knife sank into her chest like it was butter. He didn't watch as her body crumpled to the ground. He wasn't the reason that those sick sons of bitches killed her. That's all me."

Not one tear fell as Lily told Sirius this. She could hear everyone yelling her name and didn't want to see them. They were coming closer and she watched as the man left. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Don't fucking touch me. I don't need any of you. The only person I needed is dead and I killed her. Her blood is on my hands."

Lily got up and tried to run away.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Lily awoke later alone in the hospital wing. Sun streamed through the windows and she wondered how long she was out for.

"You've been here for a few days. Your body needed the rest."

"Why am I tied down? I don't need to be here. I need to get back to school."

"Ms. Westbrook, in good conscious I cannot untie you until you promise to behave and follow the rules. And that includes not going into the Forbidden Forest," Snape said.

"Why the bloody hell not? It's not like I was attacked. Besides, if you hadn't been sticking your large nose into my business I wouldn't have gone in there in the first place."

"That man you were talking to is the man that the Ministry of Magic is after. That was Sirius Black."

"So one murderer can't speak to another murderer?"

"Ms. Westbrook, you are not a murderer. The man who killed your mother is. Not you. Until you can get that through your thick skull, I am not letting you out of the hospital wing. Oh, and here's that letter. I forgot that it was in my robes."

Snape handed her the letter that her mother's lawyer had given her and left. Lily was able to move her wrists around but nothing much else. She opened the letter to see her mother's neat writing. Whatever her mother had written, it took three pages front and back.


	7. The Letter

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Lily,_

_Hopefully you'll never see this letter and I've told you the story myself when you're older.  
_

_You just asked about your father for the first time and I know you will keep asking about him until I finally tell you. I'm writing this, just in case something should happen to me and I haven't had the chance to tell you about the man your father is. Honestly, there isn't much I can tell you about him but let me start at the beginning._

_I had just received top marks on an assignment for university so I went out for a few drinks with classmates. We were sitting in the pub when I saw him staring at me. I smiled at him and he came over. He was a bit pale but it was his eyes that I couldn't stop staring at. (You have his eyes, you know.) I left my friends to sit with him and we talked for an hour. Before I knew it, we were back at my flat in the bedroom._

_I wasn't completely drunk, although he was so I doubt if I saw him again, he would remember me. Hell, he kept calling me Lily (I liked the name so that's what I called you). He was gone in the morning. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I tried going back to that pub but no one knew him._

_All I know about him is that his name is Tobias and he was sad that the woman he loved had married someone he despised. He said that I looked like her so much and that was the reason he came over._

_I know we were young but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Lily, you are my life and if I hadn't met Tobias, you wouldn't be here._

_That is all that I know about your father. Do not hate him for he didn't know about you. There was no way to find him. I tried and your grandparents tried (after they made me tell them how I met him)._

_Your grandparents loved you. They didn't care that your father was not around because our love for you was enough._

_I love you, Lily, with all my heart._

_Mum_


	8. Third Year: Pettigrew and Adoption

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I hope you figured out the identity of Lily's father. I'll still be skirting around it in future chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

That evening, Lily finally convinced Snape to release her. She promised to follow the rules and not go into the Forbidden Forest. Luckily there wasn't a rule about not sitting in the Whomping Willow and when she wasn't in class that's where she could be found. Even as the weather got colder, Lily dressed in warmer clothes and climbed the tree.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were worried for their friend. She wouldn't talk to them unless she had to for class and whenever they checked the Map (which Fred and George had given to Harry to sneak into Hogsmeade), she was always sitting in that tree. They didn't understand how the tree let her sit in its branches while it swatted every other student away.

Lily was in that tree when the entire school was being ushered into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors had found the painting over their entrance ripped to shreds. When they had found the Fat Lady, she told them that it was Sirius Black who had done it. The staff was searching the grounds when Lupin found Lily in the tree.

"Lily, please come down. It is not safe. Sirius Black has been spotted in the castle. Everyone is to be inside."

"No. It is not yet curfew and my tree won't let anyone harm me. Besides, if this is the same man that I was talking to in the forest a couple months ago, he doesn't seem the type who would hurt me. He could have done something then but didn't. All he would go on about is someone named Peter being a rat. That's it."

Lupin froze. His friend had been accused and sent to Azkaban for killing Peter.

_Surely Peter is not still alive._ _No. Sirius has gone mad from being around the Dementors for so long,_ Lupin thought.

"What would your mother say if she knew you were putting yourself at risk?"

"Do not bring up my mother. She is dead," Lily snapped.

Lupin managed to get Lily inside where he escorted her to the Slytherin table. All the students watched as she sat down and glared at their favorite teacher.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?" she muttered.

Draco heard and smiled. He liked how she had turned her friends away and despised everyone else. No one else knew but him that she was reading books about the Dark Arts. He had peered over her shoulder one day when she was reading in the common room. He didn't know how she was getting them out of the library.

Life at Hogwarts got back to normal. Lily ignored her old friends and continued working on her plan. She had found another way to feel alive again so that was one thing off her mind. Harry was busy with Quidditch practices. Ron and Hermione were busy helping Harry with his homework and worrying about Lily.

The day of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match found all the students and staff around the pitch except for one student with blood red hair. She was sitting in the Whomping Willow encased in an impermeable bubble (since it was raining) reading a book. Lily didn't glance up once from the pages of the book until the tree around her started to swing its branches. Lily held on as it snapped a broom into several pieces.

Lily didn't bother going to see Harry in the hospital wing. That part of her old life was dead, like her mother. The only thing that fueled her was the plan and the shiny knife she nicked from Potions class. Feeling the blade of the knife running across her skin and the pain that followed made her feel human and not like the corpse she was the rest of the time.

Just before Christmas break, Draco found something very interesting. He had been leaving the Slytherin dormitory when he found a simple white envelope with the name Lily written on the front. Being the curious boy that he is, he opened it and read. A giant smile, not the typical smirk that he forever wore, spread across his features. A demented plan began to form in his mind but would have to wait until he could talk to his father.

Since it was too cold out for Lily to sit in her tree, she took to sitting in the library tucked into a corner. She was almost finished the school's books on the Dark Arts and her plan still wasn't complete.

Christmas day felt like any other day for Lily. She read until her eyes began to blur and in the evening, she took out the knife from her trunk. Normally one or two cuts were enough but that night, she grasped the knife tight in her hand and raked it back and forth against her skin several times. She wasn't getting the same amount of pain with each cut like she had when she first started. When she finished, she stared at the amount of blood on her arm for what seemed like hours. Only when it stopped flowing did she bandage it and clean up the mess.

Ron's family invited Harry back to the Burrow for Christmas. They were having a great time there. It was Mrs. Weasley who brought the topic of Lily up at dinner one night. She had asked why Ron hadn't invited her to stay with them over the break. Everyone but the parental units knew that she wouldn't have come even if they asked. They still didn't understand why Lily wouldn't be their friend anymore.

Harry couldn't sleep one night so he crept downstairs to get something to drink. He stopped because he heard voices. He knew who those voices belonged to and wasn't about to listen in but then he heard his name being mentioned.

"Arthur, do you really think it's wise to keep Harry from the truth? Wouldn't it be better if he learned it from us? Surely, Albus thinks the boy should know about Sirius."

"It is not our place to tell him that his father's best friend was the one responsible for telling You-Know-Who where Lily and James were hiding. Molly, you may be the closest thing to a mother that Harry will ever have but something that horrible is better left to the unknown."

The news hit Harry hard. Sirius Black was his father's best friend? He was responsible for their deaths? Now Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and find Sirius so he could kill him.

The new term started and everyone fell back into their routines. There were only two things different. One was that Draco was acting friendly to Lily. She didn't notice because she didn't care but Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. They wanted to know what the Slytherin was up to with their friend. The second change was Harry's lessons with Lupin about the Dementors to learn the Patronus Charm.

One night the entire school was in a frenzy. Ron had woken to find a man standing over him with a knife muttering something about a Peter. The redhead screamed and the man took off. So once again the school was in lockdown while the staff searched the grounds for Sirius Black.

After the latest attack by Sirius, Harry took to checking out the Map whenever he had an opportunity. Lily was always in the tree until curfew, which had been moved to right after dinner. Hermione was typically in the library working on her stack of homework. Draco never seemed to be anywhere suspicious so Harry still didn't know what was going on between him and Lily.

Then one night, he saw something. It wasn't Sirius but someone he thought to have been dead. Harry left his dormitory following the Map and the name. The tip of his wand was the only light he had. He was in the same corridor as the name on the Map but didn't see the person anywhere. Then he saw another name coming his way so he wiped the Map clean and turned out his wand.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Um…sleep walking?"

Snape made Harry turnout his pockets and took interest in the piece of parchment. He used a spell to try to reveal its secrets but it only insulted the man. Lupin came upon them and took the Map and Harry to his office.

"Why didn't you turn this Map in, Harry? If Black got his hands on it, he would have used it to find you. Now go back to bed. I will know if you don't go straight there," Lupin said.

"Ah, Professor. I don't think that Map always works. Tonight I saw a name on there and I know for a fact that that man is dead."

"And who would that be?"

"Peter Pettigrew. I read that Black killed him."

Lupin went white. He dismissed Harry and fell into his chair. Lily had said something about Sirius going on and on about Peter and now Harry says that he saw him on the Map. He didn't know what to do or what to believe in. He began to watch the Marauder's Map in hopes of seeing the name for himself.

He didn't see it for many weeks. When he did, it wasn't the only name. According to the Map, Peter Pettigrew was with Lily Westbrook and Sirius Black.

Lily had been sitting in her tree when she got hungry. She climbed down and was walking away when her cat, Midnight, came up to her. It had something in its mouth. Lily crouched down and Midnight gave the treat to her. It was a thin rat. The girl had seen that rat before.

"Weasley's probably looking for you, Scabbers. Come on."

She held tight onto the rat and turned towards the castle. There in front of her was the large black dog that she had seen many months before. It advanced on her and she backed up. Lily tripped and the dog charged. It grabbed onto her leg and pulled her towards the tree. Lily let out a scream as the dog dragged her down the tunnel.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were taking a break from studying by going to Hagrid's for tea when they heard a scream. They made it to the Whomping Willow just as the dog and Lily disappeared under the tree.

"Go and get someone, Hermione. Ron and I will try to get Lily."

Hermione took off towards the castle. Harry and Ron went towards the tree but it swung at them.

"We're never going to save Lily if that tree doesn't stop hitting us," Ron said frustrated.

The tree stopped moving and pointed a branch at the entrance of the tunnel. The boys exchanged looks before going into the tunnel. They followed it down until the reached the end.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," Harry said, as another scream was heard.

Hermione didn't see Lupin rushing towards the Whomping Willow or she would have stopped. Instead the first teacher she saw was Snape.

"Professor! Professor Snape. You need to come quick. Something took Lily."

Snape calmed the girl down before she told him what happened. He ordered her to find Dumbledore while he went after Lily, Harry, and Ron.

Lily had been dragged through the tunnel and up the stairs in the Shrieking Shack. As soon as they reached a decrepit bedroom, the dog let her go. The rat trembled and tried to get away from Lily but she squeezed onto it tighter. She glanced down at her bleeding leg and a sense of peace washed over her. A small smile came to her face as she enjoyed the pain.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Ron said as he rushed in with Harry.

"I'm perfectly alright. I found Scabbers. I think the dog wants to eat him."

"Silly girl. I don't want to eat him. I do want him to pay though," a voice said.

Harry and Ron turned to find Sirius Black standing there holding Lily's wand at them. He disarmed the boys and motioned for them to back up. Harry was holding himself back from attacking the man responsible for his parents' deaths.

"That's no ordinary rat that Lily's holding," Lupin said from the doorway.

Everyone watched as he entered the room with his wand pointed at Lily and Scabbers.

"Sirius, if you're ready we can show them what I'm talking about. Lily, put the rat down."

Ron was objecting but Lily was remembering back to a Transfiguration class. She grabbed the rat by its tail and slowly lowered down to the floor. It darted away from her as soon as she let it go but the spells hit it first. The rat began to transform into a short stocky man with no hair.

"Remus. Sirius. My old friends."

"He's an Animagus. But who is he?" Lily said.

"Pettigrew," Snape answered from the doorway.

Everyone stared at the short stump of a man.

"I was sent to Azkaban for 12 years for killing you, Peter, so I might as well do it."

"Sirius, at least tell Harry the truth," Lupin interjected.

"Yes. Tell me. You're the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort."

"No, Harry. That was Pettigrew. I was to be your parents' Secret Keeper but I convinced your father to change to Peter at the last moment. It was him who told Voldemort where you were. And now he should die for that betrayal."

Harry's eyes focused on the cowering man on the floor. The hatred that he had for Sirius was now for Peter Pettigrew.

"No. I don't think my dad would want two of his best friends to be murderers. Give him to the Dementors."

Ron helped Lily up and slipped an arm around her. She pushed his arm away. Peter looked at Ron and faced him.

"Wasn't I a good rat, Ron? Surely you wouldn't let them give me to the Dementors."

"You're not a rat. You're a bloody pathetic excuse for a man," he spat.

Peter tried to grab onto Ron's arm and instead grabbed Lily's. Instinctively, she swung at him and clawed his face.

"Don't fucking touch me. No one touches me."

Snape and Lupin bound Peter in ropes. They levitated him down the tunnel. Sirius had given Lily back her wand and was walking with Harry. They were talking.

"Doesn't your leg hurt?" Ron asked Lily.

"No," she lied since it did hurt a lot.

They exited the tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. Lily leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Lupin's wand faltered from Peter and he stumbled away from the group.

"Oh, no. Everyone back. Old friend, did you take your potion?"

"Potter. Weasley. Take Westbrook back to the castle. Now go," Snape ordered.

They didn't have a chance to move. Lupin began to transform and howled at the moon. Sirius changed back into his Animagus form and tried to keep him back from the children. Snape glanced at the two animals fighting, allowing Peter to change into his rat form. Harry saw and tried to hit him with a stunning spell but missed.

Lupin and Sirius fought and the werewolf flung Sirius away. Snape backed up, standing in front of Harry, Ron, and Lily. She was getting angry that they were all trying to protect her. She stood on both feet and pushed between Harry and Ron. They tried to stop her but she pushed them back. Lupin was still a few feet away.

"My large friend, would you be so kind to swing your branches five feet in front of me to the east?" Lily called.

The tree did as she asked and a branch connected with Lupin. He sailed through the air towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Thank you. Now, please, allow us to leave."

Harry, Ron, and Snape stared at her as she moved away from the tree. They followed her because they didn't want to be caught by a branch.

The air around them stared to get cold. Their eyes gazed upwards to see Dementors sailing overhead.

"Sirius!" Harry said, taking off in the direction where Sirius was last seen.

"Potter, get back here."

A couple Dementors broke off from the large pack and floated down to them. One went straight after Lily while the other went after Snape and Ron. She saw a flash of her fifth birthday, her mother's face when Lily won a spelling bee in grammar school, and then the knife sticking out of her mother's chest. She didn't want to be seeing this again so she forced her wand arm up at the Dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched from a distance as Lily's Patronus flew at the Dementor in front of her. Then it went after the one attacking Snape and Ron. When the two dark creatures flew off, the teachers came down.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked everyone.

"What was that?" Ron asked since he had never seen anything like that before.

"That would have been Ms. Westbrook's Patronus. I believe that was a Thestral, was it not?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes. I'm fine, Professor McGonagall. I don't need bloody help."

Lily stalked off towards the castle. Ron followed since the adults were going to find Harry and Sirius. Each teacher had to cast the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors. They levitated the unconscious bodies of Sirius and Harry up to the castle.

Rather than heading to the hospital wing, Lily made her way to the Slytherin common room. Everyone watched as she limped through the common room and up to her dormitory. She removed her pants and put on shorts so she could get at the wound. She was washing it out when McGonagall came striding into the room.

"Ms. Westbrook, you should have gone to the hospital wing. Now stop that Muggle first aid and we'll get Madam Pomfrey to fix it."

Lily was in no mood to fight the old woman so she followed her. Draco watched from the corner of the common room as Lily made her way to the entrance.

_Oh, Merlin. Look at her legs. If there wasn't so much blood…I can't be thinking this,_ he thought.

Madam Pomfrey healed the gash on her leg and ordered her to stay the night.

"Lily, Dumbledore said you cast a Patronus. How did you learn? Were you thinking of your mother?" Harry asked, since he had woken up before she had gotten there.

"Read about it in a book," she said, ignoring the last question.

Lily didn't want to tell people what she had been thinking about. At first it was her mother but towards the end, she was thinking about her plan and the outcome from it. Even now it put a smile on her face.

The rest of the year wound down. Sirius was exonerated by the Ministry of Magic and it became known that he was Harry's godfather. Lily got top marks in her classes; not as well as Hermione though. Ron was promised a new animal by Sirius to replace Scabbers. And the secret that Draco knew was still unknown except to a handful of people.

Lily rode in the animal compartment again. She preferred it there. At Platform 9 ¾, her trunk and suitcases were already on a trolley by the time she got off the train. She vaguely remembered that she was to meet the orphanage's headmistress near the entrance of King's Cross.

She went through the barrier and a suitcase fell off the trolley. Lily picked it up and put it back onto the trolley. The Weasleys had come through by then with Harry. His relatives were waiting just down the platform.

"Ah, Ms. Westbrook. It's good to see you."

"Hello, Headmistress. Shall we go?"

"Actually, I have some good news for you. While you were away at school, friends of your mother came to the orphanage. They offered to adopt you and the papers were signed last week."

"What? Who?"

"Us."


	9. The Malfoys and a Reunion

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. I hope you figured out the identity of Lily's father. I'll still be skirting around it in future chapters. I've added a link to the dress that's mentioned. Check it out if you want. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lily turned around. Lucius, Draco, and a tall blonde woman stood there. Draco had his normal smirk on his face but there was something more behind it. Lucius was dressed in a sharp charcoal suit with no robe over it. The woman, Narcissa, was in a lovely dark green summer dress. 

"Whatever," Lily said, shrugging.

"You can't be bloody serious," Ron exclaimed. "Mum, you can't let Lily go live with the Malfoys."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband. They had discussed adopting her and even saw the orphanage's headmistress before Christmas but they never heard back from her. She suspected that the Malfoys were the reason. She knew it would have come down to money and no one can match the Malfoys' large bank account.

"Let's go, Lily. It's a long drive to the mansion," Lucius said.

"OK."

"Lily, you can't be going with them. You know what Malfoy is like. You know what his father did to Ginny last year," Harry said.

"Headmistress, do I have a say in who gets to adopt me?"

"No. We check out each applicant thoroughly. The Malfoys are up-standing citizens who can provide you with a wonderful home."

"Our family is full of up standing citizens and have a wonderful home that Lily has enjoyed in the past. You can't believe that these people will love Lily like we already love her. She's already part of the family," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry. It is out of my hands. The papers have been signed and filed. Lily Westbrook is now in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa put an arm around Lily and led her away. Draco gave one last smirk at Harry and the Weasleys before grabbing the trolley. Lucius shot them a look and left the platform.

"Arthur, what if they 'swayed' the headmistress to pick them?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

"I'll have someone at the Ministry check her out."

The new family of four got to the limo that Lucius had rented for the day. The driver put the trunks and Lily's suitcases into the trunk. They got into the limo, Draco sitting next to Lily.

"Not that I'm grateful for you taking me away from the orphanage but I thought you hated Mudbloods? Especially after all I've done in the past to Malfoy."

"That is in the past. My son told us about what you did for him when that hippogriff attacked. Plus Slytherins stick together. We will not allow one of our own to be stuck in a Muggle orphanage."

Lily could tell Lucius was keeping something from her but she didn't care.

"My dear, we've been in contact with your lawyer and he turned over your trust fund. I hope you don't mind but we've opened a vault for you at Gringotts. Since you'll be living in our world from now on, we didn't think you needed any ties to the Muggle world," Narcissa said.

"Thank you."

"After a couple of days of relaxation, I was thinking of taking you to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. We're hosting a party to welcome you to our family at the end of next week. Is there anyone you'd like to invite?" she said, holding her breath.

"No. I don't have any friends," Lily replied, staring out the window.

_I'm not worthy of anyone's friendship or love,_ she thought.

"What about Potter and Weasley? You seemed real close last time I met you," Lucius pushed.

"Why the bloody hell would they want to be friends with a murderer? My life changed the moment that I killed my mother and they were part of that old life," she cried.

"Father has a large library of books that may interest you. Lily has a love for books, especially those that may seem too advanced for her age."

"I know you saw me reading that Dark Arts book, Malfoy. I'll tell you what I told Snape at the beginning of the year. I'm not a fucking china doll that's going to break. I hate people who skirt around the issue. I prefer straightforwardness."

The limo pulled up to the mansion. Lucius instructed the driver to put the luggage on the front step and his butler will get it. Narcissa took Lily into the huge house while Draco followed.

"Our house elves will take your things upstairs. Feel free to let our cat out. The trip from Hogwarts has been too long to be stuck in a cage. Draco, why don't you show Lily to her room and I'll go see about dinner?"

"Yes, Mother."

Draco offered Lily his hand, which she hesitantly accepted. He pulled her from the front foyer and up the staircase to a landing.

"Mother and Father's wing is to the left and ours is to the right. They prefer no one to go into their wing unless accompanied."

They went up the right staircase and down a long hallway. The walls were covered with moving portraits. They all watched as their descendent pulled a girl down the hall.

"These first few rooms are guest quarters. Mother took the liberty of picking out your room and decorating it. Feel free to tell her you hate it if you do."

They reached the last door on the left and Draco opened it. Lily went inside gazing everywhere. The walls were a deep gray, the furniture was made of ebony, and the only other color was the dark green of the bedding. Lily noticed her trunk and suitcases were already in the corner.

"Your bathroom is through that door near your bed and the closet is through that door by the fireplace. How do you like it?"

Lily loved it. It was the complete opposite of her old room, which had been done in yellows and blues. She felt at home surrounded by the dark colors. She just didn't want Draco to know that.

"It's OK," she sighed.

"I'll let you unpack before coming to get you for dinner. My room is right across the hall if you need anything."

Lily watched as he left and she checked out the bathroom. It was the size of the bathroom back at Hogwarts. There was a sunken tub in the floor, a large vanity in front of a huge mirror, and a shower stall was tucked in a corner.

She carried her suitcase to the closet and was amazed at the size. Lily did not own that many clothes to fill all the space. She unpacked her clothes and put up the pictures of her mother and her on the mantle except for one. Lily put her favorite photo on the bed side table.

Lily removed her clothes and ran her fingers over the scars on her arms. She didn't know how to dress for dinner but decided on a black skirt and a dark blue silk top that had been her mother's. Before going to find Draco, Lily ran a brush through her hair to smooth it out. She knocked on his door and he told her to come in. He was lounging in a chair with a book.

"You look lovely in that color. I'll give you a little tour before dinner."

Draco grabbed Lily's hand and escorted her downstairs. He showed her the tea room, the library, the ballroom, the dining room, and the garden.

"Master Draco, Mistress told me to find you for dinner," a house elf said after appearing.

"Thank you."

The house elf disappeared and Draco took her back to the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius were already there. Lucius stood as Draco helped Lily into her seat.

"Is everything to your liking?" Narcissa asked.

"Your home is lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for the bedroom. It's huge."

"You're welcome."

House elves brought in the food and served everyone. Lily waited for Lucius to begin eating out of respect. He saw this and knew her training wouldn't be that long. They ate in silence and no one spoke until dessert.

"Narcissa, I believe Lily may need a hand in learning how to greet our guests at the party. A few lessons may do it."

"Of course. I'll teach her everything I know. Would you like that, Lily?"

"Sure."

After dinner, Lily was excused and she went up to her room. She filled the tub and grabbed her knife. One slow deep cut across her right arm gave Lily the euphoria she was looking for.

Narcissa didn't take Lily to Diagon Alley until Monday. They were going to take the Floo Network.

"Is every fireplace hooked up to the Network or is this the only one?"

"Just this one. Lucius doesn't see a reason why all of them should be connected."

Narcissa took Lily to get some formal robes and several dresses. Lily also needed new undergarments because she had almost outgrown her other ones. Lily also stopped at Flourish and Blotts to get a few books to read (other than those she planned to read from the library).

It wasn't until Wednesday that Lily asked to go into London by herself. Lucius and Narcissa at first wouldn't let her but then he saw something in Lily's eyes. They gave her two hours to do whatever she needed to. Lily rushed upstairs and dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a zippered hoodie. She grabbed her bag and headed back downstairs.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Lily would have gone anyways if they hadn't let her but this was way easier. She Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and left. There were only three things that she needed to do and was sure that the time frame would be sufficient.

At a phone booth, she called the inspector who had been in charge of the case. Posing as her new adoptive mother, she questioned about the status of the case. He informed her that the men responsible hadn't been caught yet.

The second task was going to be tricky but she needed it. She headed to a seedier part of London and looked for someone that fitted the bill. She found one and went up to the girl.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be here. Leave," she said.

"I'm not that much younger than you. I have some business that I thought you could help me with," Lily said, flashing a 10 pound banknote.

The girl's eyes saw the money and gazed at the teenager in front of her. She didn't seem like a narc or an undercover agent. She just seemed determined but yet weak at the same time.

"What kind of business?"

"My step-father likes to visit me at night and I need something to help persuade him to stop. I'm thinking something shiny and sharp."

"Yeah? How much?"

"A hundred pounds. I'll give you half now and half when I get it. Good?"

"How about all now? I'll give you one of mine."

The girl pulled out two knives and showed them to Lily. One was a flick blade (switchblade) and the other was a butterfly knife. Lily liked the feeling of the butterfly knife and the required wrist flick to open it but thought the flick blade would be easier.

"Perfect. Now I can get him to stop tonight," Lily said, pulling her wallet out.

She handed over the money and a bit extra. Lily left, tucking the blade into her pocket. She headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a butterbeer.

"Tom, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked the barman.

"OK."

"I'd like to visit my mother's grave but if my new family knew they'd freak. I wanted to know if you'd allow me to Floo here at night."

"Sure. Do you know how late it'll be?"

"No. Just whenever I can sneak away. Also, if I left you money can you leave a lily for me to take? I'm thinking enough for 2 weeks should do it."

"OK. When would you like for me to start leaving them?"

"Sunday. Thank you, Tom."

Lily gave him a bunch of Galleons for the drink and the flowers. She Floo'd back to the Manor and went up to her room. She hung her cauldron over the fire and boiled the water. When it was hot, she dropped the knife inside.

_I won't be needing you anymore,_ Lily thought as she held the Potions knife.

Lily had found the missing part of her plan. It was in a book that she took from the library. She had all the ingredients except for one so she would have to hit the Apothecary before she could brew the potions.

Thursday was spent with Narcissa going through proper etiquette and whatnot. Draco was called upon so Lily could practice. Lily could have cared less for the proper mannerisms that were expected of her. Draco, on the other hand, was thrilled to be there, especially for the dancing lesson. The thought of her body tight up against his was almost enough to send him from the room blushing.

_She may not be pureblood but, hell, with a body like hers, I don't care. I'm still surprised she's behaving. Maybe she's got something up her sleeve,_ Draco thought.

Lily did but no one would be seeing her scars anytime soon. The only thing that kept her from snapping at her new family was her plan. That always put a smile on her face.

The morning of the party was spent in her room reading. She was learning many new spells and charms. She wanted to try them out so badly but couldn't. Narcissa came to her room around 3pm and told her to start getting ready.

"Mrs. Malfoy, the party isn't until 7pm. It won't take me four hours to get ready."

"Fine. Just remember to stay in your room. Draco will come and get you for your entrance."

Lily moved her reading to the bathtub so she could soak in the warm water. When her toes were prunes, she finished and got out. She pulled on her bustier and lacy black underwear. Next came the thigh high stockings and garter belt. Lily applied some silvery eye shadow and black eyeliner. She brushed her hair out but left it down.

Since there was still time, Lily sat down and looked at her mother's photo. She missed her deeply. At 6:30pm, Lily pulled out the dress from the closet. It was a black strapless dress except for a white beaded sash across the top of the dress and down the back to the floor. She pulled on her shoes and her opera gloves. Narcissa hadn't wanted her to wear them but she was adamant that it looked good (and they hid her scars).

Draco knocked and went into Lily's room. She was standing there looking in a mirror. She turned to face him and his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous.

"Just one more second," she said, before putting on her lipstick.

He offered Lily his arm and escorted her down to the ballroom. They waited on the other side of the closed doors.

"My wife and I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family, Ms. Lily Westbrook," Lucius said before magically opening the door.

Draco and Lily entered the room. The guests took her in. Most knew she was a Muggle-born since they had children at Hogwarts but didn't expect her to be that beautiful. She curtsied and waited for the signal to get up. Lucius escorted her around the room introducing her to his friends and (little did she know) fellow Death Eaters.

"Mate, why would your parents take in that Mudblood?" Blaise asked.

"Because she isn't. Honestly, do you think my father would really take in a Mudblood? We know who her father is," Draco explained.

As Blaise tried to get his friend to tell him, a tall man strode into the room. He caught Narcissa's eye and she smiled at him.

"Ah, Severus. You made it," Lucius said, bringing Lily over.

"Lucius. Ms. Westbrook."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked.

Lucius glared at her but she didn't apologize.

"Lucius invited me. It's nice to see you outside of detention," Snape replied.

Lily sat between Draco and Blaise at the dinner table. Rather than dishing up, the food appeared on plates in front of them like at Hogwarts. All eyes were on her and she hated it. She wanted to scream at them but didn't think Lucius or Narcissa would be pleased.

After dinner, the men went to Lucius' study for some firewhiskey while the women went into the ballroom. The younger women (Lily, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass) were together away from the adults.

"So, Mudblood, who did you sleep with to have the Malfoys take you in?" Pansy asked.

"Did they ever find the dog your mother slept with to make you?" she shot back.

Pansy went to grab her but Lily moved away too fast.

"Don't ever think of doing that again. I've learned spells that you wouldn't be able to cast in your entire life. I'm not afraid to use them even if it means getting expelled from Hogwarts," Lily warned.

The men joined the women and they began dancing. Lily started off with Lucius and was passed from one man to another. She had several dances with Draco and Blaise. She even danced with Crabbe and Goyle. Snape stood in the corner watching the girl. She seemed to have a glossy look, as if part of her was somewhere else.

Lily was dancing with a man named Macnair. He was holding her tighter to his body than the others had.

"Mudbloods are good for only two things: pleasure in the bedroom or dead in the ground. I bet your fellow Slytherins will teach you your place. Maybe I should be the first to show you," he said, seductively in her ear.

"Your wand is poking me, Mr. Macnair," she said.

"It's not my wand, little girl. I know of a better place for it. Right here," he mumbled as he went to caress her butt.

Lily stopped dancing and tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm, which wasn't a good move. She whirled around behind him and grabbed the flick blade she had stuck down the front of her dress. She flicked it open and pressed it up against his neck.

"You all may see me as a pathetic, little Mudblood whose only good for fucking but I could give a shit what you think. Try touching me again and I won't blink an eye when I slit your throat," Lily said loud enough so everyone could hear her.

Everyone was shocked at her reaction. Snape, hidden in the corner, smirked and watched as she flicked the knife shut and stuck it back into her bodice.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'm going to go to bed."

Lily strode out of the ballroom and up to her room. She stripped out of her dress and into a nightgown. She washed off the makeup and got into bed. Before falling asleep, she made a small cut on her wrist.

No one brought up what happened at the party. Lucius was thrilled at her outburst. When Draco first told him about Lily's change of heart, he was weary but now he knew for sure that she was worthy and would make a loyal follower. He just needed to push her deeper into the black void where she lived.

"I need to visit Diagon Alley. I'm going after lunch," she told them at breakfast.

"Didn't you say you needed to go too, Draco?" Lucius said, glaring at his son.

"Yes, Father."

Lily rolled her eyes and excused herself from the table. She thought it was time to discard the façade and start to act like the real Lily. Midnight was sleeping on her bed when she got up to her room. She stroked the cat and grabbed her book. She double checked the amount and name of the ingredient she needed.

Draco was waiting for Lily near the fireplace. They Floo'd to Diagon Alley and did their shopping. Before heading back, they stopped for ice cream.

"When did you get that knife?" Draco asked.

"It's none of your bloody business. Why this sudden interest in me, Malfoy?"

"Family sticks together, does it not?"

"We're not family. We'll never be so just leave me the bloody hell alone."

Lily started on the potion as soon as they got back to the Manor. It needed a few days to stew before it was ready.

Sneaking out of the Manor wasn't that difficult. Narcissa usually stuck to her sitting room and Lucius to his study. Both were far enough away that they wouldn't hear her leave. Tom left the lilies on the bar each night. She went to the alley where her mother died and left them where her body had dropped. Every night she was prepared but it never happened.

After going to the alley the previous 12 nights, Lily was worried that it wasn't working. As she snuck out of the Manor again, a house elf saw her. He went straight to Lucius.

"Master, Ms. Lily just left through the fireplace."

"Where did she go?"

"Mickey heard Ms. Lily say the Leaky Cauldron."

Lucius grabbed his cane and cloak. He left the Manor and got to the bar. He didn't see her and wondered if she was going into Muggle London. He took off out of the bar and into the street. Lucius muttered a locating spell and his wand pointed the direction.

Lily bent down and put the lily with the others. She ran her fingers over the bouquet and stood up. She felt him before he spoke.

"Heard someone was coming here at night. When I saw the flowers, I knew it was you."


	10. Revenge and Pain

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the guy who stabbed her mother. He was in jeans and a shirt. No jean jacket this time. He smiled as she turned to face him. He was checking her out. He stared at her chest. She had dressed appropriate in a low cut tank top and jeans. 

"The past year has been good to you. Maybe I'll be able to try you out like I was going to last time," he said, running his hand up her arm.

She made herself shudder like she was afraid. In reality, she was bursting with anger and revenge. She waited until he stepped closer. With her hand hidden, she uncapped the vial and flicked it at him. Lily watched as he gasped and flicked more at him.

"What the fuck, bitch."

He tried to reach for her but he couldn't move. Lily circled him and waited to see if he could move or not. He was absolutely frozen.

"You fucked with the wrong person, asshole."

Lucius found her but stayed hidden. He wanted to see what she had planned for this man. Lily pulled out her knife and flicked it open. She pocketed the empty vial.

"That night you grabbed a young girl and her mother. That night you hurt the girl and killed her mother. That girl has had a year to fantasize about what she wanted to do to you. And tonight she's going to do it."

Lily jammed the knife up and under his ribcage at an angle. She knew she had punctured a lung and his cry came out softly. Then she jammed the knife into his stomach. The guy let out another cry. She took out the knife and tucked it safely in her jeans. She watched the blood ooze out of his wounds.

"You'll bleed out in a matter of minutes. If I hadn't screamed, you wouldn't have killed her but I did. You were the one with the knife that night but I'm the one with it tonight."

Lily pulled out another vial and flicked the contents at him. He collapsed in a heap against the wall. She looked at him for a second before picking up the lilies.

"Payback's a bitch. Ain't it?"

Lily left the alley and looked up and down the street. She walked away but soon felt someone behind her. She turned and saw Lucius.

"What the fuck…oh, whatever. Hold on."

Lily went into the phone booth and using the bottom of her shirt called the police.

"Police? I think I just saw a guy stab someone…I was walking down the street…the alley was dark…I saw the knife…the address…oh shit! He's coming out of the alley. He's seen me…Shit!"

Lily dropped the receiver and left the phone booth. Not acknowledging Lucius she headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. She Floo'd back to the Manor and went up to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Lily ran her hand through the blood on her skin before going to the bathroom for a bath.

"Care to tell me…oh," Lucius said as he entered the bathroom and found Lily naked.

She looked at the blond aristocrat and put her hands on her waist.

"I did what I needed to do."

She glared at him and even though she was naked, he couldn't look away. She moved to get into the tub when he saw them. He ran over and grabbed her wrists.

"What the hell are these?"

"Who the fuck cares. Now leave."

"Father, what is going on?"

Lily looked over and saw Draco in the doorway. He was blushing and trying to look away. The sight of her naked, but bloody body, seemed to shut down his mind from everything except for staring at her.

"Why, Draco Malfoy, you're blushing. Now convince your father to let go of my wrists."

"Not until you tell me about these."

"I may be a Mudblood but still give me some dignity. At least wrap a towel around me."

Lucius looked at Draco, who came into the bathroom. Without trying to look he wrapped a towel around Lily's body. His hand grazed the side of her breast but no one noticed, even as a wave of pleasure went through his body.

"Now explain these," Lucius ordered.

"It's my bloody body and will do whatever I want to it. It's not like you can make me tell you."

He slapped her and she smiled. Not her smirk that he's seen a lot of lately but a true smile.

"That's one reason. There's one more. Gonna beat it out of me?" she joyfully asked.

"You like the pain. What if I told you that I could give you the pain but it won't leave a mark on your perfect skin."

"Father, you can't…" Draco attempted to say but stopped when he looked up at his father.

Lily was intrigued at what Lucius was offering. She waited for him to continue.

"Tell me the other reason and promise never to do this again and I'll use the spell against you."

"Punishment for getting my mother killed. I feel dead inside and the pain makes me feel alive, even for a few minutes. I had the pain from my shoulder but then your dear friend Severus had to slip me a healing potion."

"You will show Draco your arms every morning and if you haven't cut them, I'll perform the spell. Son, if you suspect of her doing it elsewhere, she will remove her clothing for you to check."

"Yes, Father."

"We'll begin tomorrow. Now clean off this blood and get some rest," Lucius ordered before dropping her wrists.

Draco was still holding the towel around her body. Lily took it from him but he didn't move.

"Stay if you wish but I'm getting in the tub."

He made a rush for the door but turned to look back once more. Lily was in the tub and was rubbing the blood off her face. He was aroused by her body and now he had a reason to see her naked again. Draco smirked as he left the bathroom.

Lily woke the next morning to find him sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace. She climbed out of bed, unaware of him taking in her slim body under the flimsy tank top and boy shorts.

"I didn't. I really wanted to but I held off. Your father better be right about this spell."

"He is. I've been subject to it once or twice before but I never thought I'd meet someone who wants to endure it, other than my aunt Bellatrix. Let's see."

Lily held out her arms and Draco inspected them. He glanced up at her chest a couple of times before standing up. He stood an inch taller than her and could smell the shampoo on her hair.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to Father's study. It'll be better if you do not eat right before."

Draco waited out in the hall for Lily. She had dressed in shorts and a tank top. She had pulled her hair back and wore a large grin. He took her to the study and knocked. Lucius told them to enter.

"Before we do this, I want you to tell me what you did to that man last night. Draco, stay," he said as the boy started to leave.

Lily stood in front of Lucius' desk and told them about her plan: luring out her mother's killer and killing him. She just didn't want him to attack her so she had spent the last year researching potions. She found one that froze his limbs and the antidote. That had been what she flung at him.

"Why kill him?"

"Because he's the bloody asshole that killed my mother. The police had no luck finding him so I baited him. I knew he wanted me physically so I put myself out there. Now, either do the spell or I'm going to get my knife."

Lily was instructed to lie down so she wouldn't fall. She stretched out on the rug and Draco watched as her shirt rode up exposing her flat stomach. Lucius pulled his wand and muttered that one simple word.

Lily arched her back, holding her breath. Lucius didn't hold the curse long but watched as she went flat. She smiled and asked for it again. Her back arched again and the smile never wavered. Draco was waiting for her to scream but the sound he heard, he wasn't expecting. She had moaned. Lucius stopped and watched as she stood up.

"We will do this every few days if Draco doesn't see any new cuts. Now go eat."

She staggered for a second before Draco caught her. He took her to the dining room. His fingers ran down the numerous scars and Lily moaned again.

"Why?" he asked as he felt them again.

"Why do you bug Potter and his friends? You feel the need to torment and taunt them with your superiority. I need to feel pain to live. Your father is a wonderful man."

Draco had never heard anyone refer to his father like that. He watched as his mother looked over and spot the scars on Lily's arms. He was sure his father told her everything but seeing them was quite different than hearing about them.


	11. The Quidditch World Cup

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The summer went by quick. Draco kept busy with visiting his friends, checking Lily's arms (and on occasion her almost naked body) and trying to get Lily to enjoy Quidditch. Lily kept busy working on different potions until they were perfect (most were out of the 4th year Potions schoolbook) and visiting Lucius in his study for her 'punishment'. She was beginning to act like her old self before her mother died. She still carried her knife but never used it.

Draco and Lily celebrated their birthdays with a small gathering at the Manor. Draco invited his friends (Blaise being the only one to know of Lily's true ancestry). They were quite taken back by Lily's calm demeanor. She was friendlier and even laughed at a joke Goyle told.

Draco convinced Lily to attend the Quidditch World Cup with him and his father. Unfortunately Lucius had to go away for business right beforehand and Draco didn't feel comfortable with administering Lily's 'punishment' himself. She became short tempered and flew off the handle at anything. Draco had walked in on her as she was about to cut herself.

"Lily, stop or I'll keep you from your proper punishment longer," Draco threatened.

She looked at him and he silently begged for her to stop. He didn't agree with her 'punishment' but would get aroused seeing her on the floor arching her back and moaning. Lily removed the knife from her skin and gave it to him.

"I get that back after Lucius comes home. Or else I'll take it out on you too," she hissed.

Lucius got back the day before the World Cup. He kissed his wife, who was waiting at the door for him. Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs to welcome his father home.

"Where is Lily?" the older man asked.

"Waiting in your study. She managed to lock herself in."

Lucius smiled and went to his study. Draco followed and watched as Lily flung open the door at the sound of his father's voice.

"About fucking time. This past week has been bloody hell. Now get in here and do the bloody spell."

Lucius held the curse for a few seconds longer than normal. Lily's moaning was more vocal and Draco had to shield his budding erection from Lily and his father.

"Go and get some rest. We'll need to leave early for the World Cup. Draco, I'd like a word with you."

Shaking, Lily got up and kissed Lucius on the cheek. She thanked him and headed up to her room.

"It is rather important that you stay with Lily during the game and afterward. We have some big plans for her and can't risk anyone getting to her."

"Yes, Father," he said before leaving to take care of his problem.

There were loads of people attending the Quidditch World Cup. Draco, Lily, and Lucius stayed in their tent until right before the game. Both Lucius and Draco were dressed in black but Lily was in a short dark green skirt and a white ¾ length sleeved sweater. Draco was holding her hand, leading her up the stairs to the box they were sitting in. Once there something made him drop her hand.

"Potter. Weasel-bee. Mudblood."

"Now, Draco," Lucius said. "Hello, Black. Arthur."

"Malfoy," Sirius said.

"What are you all doing here in the Minister's box?" Draco asked.

"The Ministry gave us tickets as an apology for locking Sirius up for the last 12 years."

Lily bumped Draco and he moved aside. She stepped forward and smiled at her former friends.

"Hi. How were your summers?"

"Lily!" all the kids exclaimed.

Some wanted to rush forward and hug her but the glare from Draco stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Are you alright? You seem…" Ron said.

"The Malfoys are great. They've been very supportive."

They were told to take their seats and the game began. Several pairs of eyes kept glancing at Lily throughout the game. Draco looked over to see if she was OK and saw her absent mindedly rubbing a wrist so he grabbed her hand to hold. Harry and Ron didn't like it that she was holding hands with their enemy. Fred and George tried not to get distracted by her body but those long legs were crossed, making the skirt ride up showing a lot of her thighs.

The Bulgarian Seeker finally caught the Golden Snitch so the game was over and they had won. The Minister invited the winning team up to the box to collect the Cup. All of the boys were quiet for the presentation. They couldn't believe the winners of the Quidditch World Cup were standing less than two feet away. Lily dropped Draco's hand and stood up.

"Congratulations," she said, offering her hand to the Seeker.

Viktor Krum was taken back. Most girls were throwing themselves at him and this girl wasn't. He took her hand and shook it. He saw the scars and looked at her deeply before releasing her hand. He wasn't the only one to see them.

Lucius, Draco, and Lily left the box quickly and headed back to their tent. Lucius kept glancing at the clock and after an hour reminded Draco of his promise before leaving. Soon screams could be heard coming from the giant field of tents. Draco grabbed Lily's hand and ran from the tent.

"Head to the grove of trees," someone yelled.

Draco listened and pulled Lily towards it. He could see everyone running in that direction. The crowd around him got thicker and was caught up in the wave of people. His grip on Lily's hand loosened and he attempted to go back to grab her. Draco couldn't see her anywhere.

Someone had run right into Lily and she fell. She tried to get up but then someone kicked her. Lily blacked out but only for about 10 minutes. All around her was deserted and burnt when she awoke. She sat up and a person came into view. He had dark hair and was wearing a long dark coat. Lily watched as he cast a spell towards the sky and a large hazy green skull and snake appeared. Lily was frightened so she got up.

The man saw white out of the corner of his eye. He shot a curse at the person and hurried over. He kicked the body to turn it over. He stared down at the body and the rock she had fallen on. Her blood red hair was disheveled, there was a gash on her forehead, her sweater had twisted up to show off her stomach, and her skirt didn't leave much to the imagination. Her eyes flickered and he shot the curse at her again. She moaned and the man was still.

_No, it can't be,_ he thought.

He heard people calling her name so he disapparated.

When Draco couldn't find Lily after losing his grip, he froze and let people rush past him. He had promised to keep Lily with him and he broke it. Draco didn't feel it when someone slammed him into a tree.

"What is going on, Malfoy? What does your Death Eater father have planned?" Harry said, pointing his wand at his enemy's throat.

"Harry, he looks like he's in shock," Hermione said.

No one talked or moved until Draco snapped out of it. Before him stood the people he hated most but couldn't keep himself quiet.

"I can't find Lily. She was right behind me but we were separated."

They were taken back at the remorse and sadness in his voice. Their attention was taken away from the Slytherin when the Dark Mark appeared in the sky.

"Merlin! You don't think…" George said.

Harry let go of Draco and started calling Lily's name. Everyone joined in and the seven of them fanned out. Harry was the one to find her. He yelled for the others and crouched down. He brushed the hair away from her face and saw her chest rise and fall.

"Lily. Come on, Lily. Wake up," he said, shaking her.

Her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up. Everyone came running over. Draco pushed past them all and knelt by Lily's body. He smoothed out her skirt and sweater.

"What did you do to her, Potter?" he seethed taking in her appearance.

"Nothing. What did you do to her? What of her wrists?"

Draco ran a finger over the scars and answered, "She did it to herself."

Something came shooting at them. Harry stood and they all turned.

"Stop. Those are my boys. That's my family," Mr. Weasley called, running to them. "Why are you here?"

"We couldn't find Lily. Someone…"

Mr. Weasley spotted Draco and Lily. Sirius came running up behind him and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. Lily started to come around. Her eyes went wide and she tried to back away from them. She saw Draco beside her and grabbed onto him.

"Lily, what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

She hesitated and only when Draco rubbed her arm did she tell them. Lucius came running over and looked at Lily.

"She needs rest. If you have any more questions, you can wait until tomorrow. Let's go, Draco."

He picked Lily up and carried her. He followed his father and they took a portkey home. Lucius allowed Lily to change and clean up before he visited her room. Draco was sitting beside her in bed to keep her company.

"Tell me what happened."

Lily recounted what occurred and by the end, Lucius was angry. Not at Lily or Draco but at who had hurt her. That hadn't been part of the plan.


	12. The Triwizard Tournament and Broken Ribs

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lily was nearly healed when it was time to leave for school. She sat with Draco and his friends. They accepted her but not fully. Pansy was jealous at her for taking Draco's attention away from her. Crabbe and Goyle did whatever Draco told them to do and they were ordered to leave her alone but to protect her if he wasn't around.

A couple days into term, Lily reverted back to her angry self. Draco would not 'punish' her like Lucius had and even cutting herself wasn't giving her the euphoria it once had. Draco was worried that she might try to do more harm to herself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered what had happened to turn her back into _that_ Lily.

At dinner one night Dumbledore made an announcement about the Triwizard Tournament. He explained the rules and the new stipulation that no one under 17 could enter.

"Now may I introduce you to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

Lily didn't pay attention. She as more focused on jabbing her fork into her thigh. No one was paying attention to her so she could get away with it.

"And now for the gentlemen of Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

The Great Hall was quiet until a certain tall, dark Bulgarian Seeker strode in. People began to whisper. Lily looked up and watched as Dumbledore shook hands with Karkaroff. The Beauxbatons students sat at the Hufflepuff table while the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table. Viktor caught Lily's eye and he smiled slightly. He pushed his classmates down the bench so he could sit beside her.

Draco didn't like the attention that Viktor was giving to Lily. He knew she was pushing the fork into her leg so that was keeping her from snapping at everyone. He was frustrated too for he hadn't heard her moan since her last 'punishment' before school and he was missing that wonderful sound.

He didn't have to wait long. They were sitting beside each other in the DADA classroom when the new teacher strolled in. It was Alastor Moody, an ex-Auror. He mentioned that he believed that they should know what kind of Dark magic that they could face and was going to teach them about the Unforgivable Curses.

"Can someone tell me one of the Curses?"

"The Imperius Curse," Ron stammered.

Moody enlarged a weird looking spider and put it under the controlling curse. He dangled it over Ron's head, danced it on Neville's book, and landing it on Lily's arm. She petted it and he removed it.

"Many wizards say they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperius Curse. Ah, Mr. Longbottom, tell me another."

"There's the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes. The torturing Curse. _Crucio_!"

The spider squirmed and cried out. Lily sat straight up staring at the spider. Draco watched her and when Moody let up on the curse, she let out a small moan. Luckily no one else heard her.

"Draco, please. I know you'd get a kick out of hurting a pathetic Mudblood."

"I can't, Lily."

"Fine. I'll go find someone who will."

She had followed him up to his room after class. She finally knew the spell, or curse as it is, that Lucius had been using on her for months but she had no one to use it on her. Lily didn't care that it was technically illegal; she needed relief from the deadness that was consuming her. She turned to the only other person she knew who may be of help.

"Professor Snape, may I ask you a question?"

"If you must, Ms. Westbrook. What is it?"

"If you knew someone was in terrible pain and the only way to stop it was to inflict a different kind of pain, would you do it?"

Snape looked at the girl in front of him. She was rubbing her wrist and shifting. He had seen her snap at everyone, even Draco. There was something to this girl and he wished Lucius would confide in him what it was.

Lily was hesitant to come out and tell him. She knew he was friends with Lucius but didn't know if she could trust him.

"Depending on who it is," he said carefully, in case this was a test from Lucius.

Lily saw something in his dark eyes and knew that no matter how she asked or begged he wouldn't do it.

"Never mind," she said before running out.

Lily went to her tree and climbed the branches. From her bag, she pulled the flick blade and opened it. Three cuts later and she still felt dead. She needed to find a way to get to Lucius for her 'punishments' or find another way to get the same amount of pain. As she was climbing down, a thought came to her.

"My friend, would you be so kind to swing your branches in my direction? Not full force but swing a branch two feet in front of you," Lily asked holding her hands in the air.

The tree did as she asked and the branch caught her in the ribs. Her body fell and she let out a moan. The pain filled her body and pulsated as she got up. A weird smile came to her lips.

"Thank you."

Lily headed back to the school as a figure stepped out from his hiding spot. The fake eye watched the girl leave and the other looked at the Whomping Willow. He took a drink from his hip flask and followed her back to the school.

The broken ribs worked to Lily's benefit until Pansy, one of her roommates, saw that the entire right side of Lily's stomach covered in dark bruises.

"I would have loved to been there when that was done to you, Mudblood. Now who had the pleasure?"

"Wouldn't you love to know," Lily shot back as she moved weirdly to get a new ripple of pain.

No one (Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, or the other Weasleys) had seen Lily this happy and pleasant since the summer. When Draco pulled up her sleeves in the Slytherin common room one night, he expected to see her arms covered in cuts but he only saw three nearly healed ones. He knew she was getting the pain from somewhere but he didn't know where.

Lily was caught up in her own little world. She still aced every exam, homework assignments, and exercises but she was more focused on her pain and euphoria level. She wasn't even there mentally when the Champions were picked. She did feel the flash of pain as Viktor bumped her to get up from the bench after his name was called.

Viktor heard Lily moan softly as he got up and looked at her for a second. She had a smile on her face. He hadn't seen that since the Minister's box at the World Cup. She intrigued him and he wanted to get closer to her.

"Hey, Drakie, were you the one to finally put the Mudblood in her place?" Pansy asked as a group of Slytherins headed back to the dungeons after the Champion selection.

"Huh? What?"

Pansy pushed Lily into the wall and pulled up her shirt to show them the bruises. Lily closed her eyes smiling from the pain and didn't notice the others reactions. The girls had seen the bruises before but were still kind of grossed out. The boys were all taken back, most of all Draco.

He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her away from the group. He found an unlocked classroom and shoved her inside. She collided with a desk and moaned.

"Tell me who did it," he hissed.

"I can't."

"Why the bloody hell not? Who did you convince to beat you?"

"No one," she said with an emphasis on the last word.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Westbrook. What are you doing in here?" Snape demanded.

Goyle had found him in his office and told him. Normally the boy never went against Draco but he knew broken ribs when he saw them. Mind you, he's OK with Draco beating Lily but thought he should be told to be more careful next time so others didn't see the results.

Draco looked at Lily and then at Snape. He trusted the man with his life and knew he would help. It was a good thing that the Potions Master didn't know the entire story.

"Sir, Lily has a fascination."

"Spit it out, Draco. I'd rather not spend my night dealing with you and Ms. Westbrook."

Draco took a deep breath and lifted Lily's shirt. She didn't stop him because he had nudged her ribs, sending another ripple of pain throughout her body. A small moan left her mouth as Snape came closer to examine her ribs.

"Merlin! Who did this to her?"

"I believe she did it to herself."

Snape instructed Draco to bring Lily to his office. As he tried to find the right potion, Draco told him about the cutting but left out his father's use of the Cruciatus curse.

"Hold her," Snape ordered.

Draco grabbed her arms and bumped her ribs again. This time she moaned louder and Snape stopped short from pouring the potion down her throat.

_This girl enjoys the pain. She's as twisted as Bellatrix,_ he thought, right before dispensing the two potions.

One potion was a pain reliever of sorts and the other was Skele-Gro. Normally you wouldn't give them together because it can slow down the bone mending but Snape thought it was better this way since she enjoys pain.

One second Lily felt free then she was in a cage. Her eyes flew open and saw Snape with a vial in his hand. Immediately she knew what he had done. Lily fought against Draco's grip and swore at them loudly. He wouldn't let her go so she stomped hard down on his foot, which caused him to release her. Lily took off for the door.

Snape pulled his wand and muttered a spell. Lilly stopped and felt a warm tingle through her body. Once it was gone, she took off.

"Professor, what did you do to her?" Draco asked.

"A protection spell. Now she can't harm herself."

No one at Hogwarts saw Lily for almost a week. She wasn't even there when Moody turned Draco into a ferret. Only one person knew where she was and he had good reasons not to tell. Just thinking of her in one of his shirts (or better yet naked) distracted him enough for the dragon to hit him with its tail. He cast the Conjunctivitis curse and got the Golden Egg.


	13. A Dress, A Death, and A Resurrection

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. There's a link in my profile to the dress. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When Lily returned, she looked like death warmed over. Her hair was dull, her skin was pale and shallow, and she clearly lost a bunch of weight. It wasn't like Viktor had kept her from eating, she just didn't want to.

Ron was the first to spot her. Despite Madam Sprout's shouts, he took off out of the greenhouses and got to her as she fell. Lily looked up into his blue eyes and saw sadness.

"Hurt me."

"Who hurt you?" Ron asked.

"No. Pain. Need pain," she pleaded before passing out.

Four people wouldn't leave her side while she was unconscious in the hospital wing. Three of them believed the other was the reason for Lily being there. Madam Pomfrey stated she was in good health except for a bit of malnutrition. Lucius was notified and even visited. He knew that with one flick of his wand, she would awaken but with everyone nearby there was no opportunity.

When Lily woke, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and then Draco. He was concerned for her and it showed in his eyes. Her arm shot out from under the cover and her open hand connected with his cheek. He grabbed his cheek and stared at her. Lily looked ready to kill so he left.

"That was bloody good, Lily. Someone finally put Malfoy in his place," Ron said.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded. "How are you, Lily?"

She looked towards Madam Pomfrey's office and didn't see the Healer. Lily flung off the covers and took off out of the hospital wing. The trio couldn't believe that she had the strength and agility after being out cold for a few days. She didn't get far; she ran right into Snape's chest.

No matter who tried, Lily wouldn't talk except for two words to Pansy (of all people) that night in their dormitory. Pansy was more that willing to hurt Lily and did until Draco overheard her tell Millicent and Daphne and put a stop to it.

She returned to class and caught up quite quickly. For spells in class, it took her a few attempts but she did it nonverbally. Her teachers were surprised that she had the talent and determination to do nonverbal magic. Snape had relaxed the protection spell so she could do minor harm to herself (nothing more than 1 cut). Her appearance got better but she still wasn't back to her old self.

The Hogwarts students were told about the Yule Ball and dance practices begun. Snape tried to pair Lily with Draco but she slapped him again. She ended up practicing with Blaise. Viktor had asked Lily to the dance but she shook her head no. Then he asked Hermione, who accepted. No one knew it but Viktor Krum liked smart girls and loved to hear them discus different topics. Plus most of the smart girls that he knew were minxes in bed (since most guys thought they were timid or prudes and would completely dismiss them).

Draco was tired of being slapped by Lily every time he approached her so a week before the end of term exams, he cornered her in the common room and pulled her to his room. He braved the slaps and punches. He pushed her up against the wall and when she went to slap him again, he slapped her hard across the face. Lily stopped and smirked.

They stood there staring into each other's eyes. She could see longing in his eyes and he could see nothing in hers. He slapped her again and Lily moaned, the first sound to come out of her mouth in weeks and it made Draco hard.

"You're coming to the Yule Ball with me. No more hitting me. I'll be doing the hitting. Got it?" he demanded.

"Yes," she said.

"Good. Owl Mother and have her send a dress. After exams you're going to tell me where you were for that week. I can't punish you like Father but I'll do my best," he said, hating himself for promising to hurt her.

Lily walked over to Draco and kissed him. Not on the cheek but right on the lips hard. Blaise walked in on them but waited. Lily broke the kiss and went to her room happy.

"Mate, what was that?"

"I gave her something that she hasn't had in awhile. Tell the others that if I say to clear the dormitory, they have to do it."

"Why? Can't we watch?" Blaise asked, smiling deviously.

Lily still didn't talk unless it was with Draco. Exams passed quickly and true to her word, Lily told him of that week: how Viktor found her and snuck her back onto the Durmstrang ship; how she stayed in his cabin; how she tried to convince him to hurt her.

"Did you do anything with Krum?"

"No. He wouldn't hurt me so I wouldn't let him fuck me. I just walked around naked and watched him wank off. It wasn't a big deal," she retorted when she saw Draco's face.

Draco kept up the end of his deal while Lily did hers. Narcissa sent the dress that Lily described and wanted but sent a letter outlining her dislike for it. She really cared less about what her adoptive mother thought. She liked it and she hadn't been told of any dress code for the girls.

While dressing, Lily had a devilish smile on her face. She magically pulled her hair back and curled it into ringlets. Her make up was light and a bit plain because she was naturally beautiful. Her only jewelry was a necklace of her mother's. It was a silver choker chain with an infinity symbol pendent.

"Lily, come on."

She applied some lipstick and put her cloak on. She knew there would be a chance of her being kicked out of the Yule Ball so she wanted to wait until the best opportune time for everyone to see her.

Draco waited at the bottom of the staircase. His friends were there with their dates and were waiting on Lily.

"Take off the cloak."

Lily just smiled and winked at her date. He offered his arm and she took it. They went straight into the Great Hall and commandeered a table. They watched as the four Champions entered and started the traditional dance. Lily took in everyone's appearances and smiled. The other girls in her year were playing it safe and even most of the top years as well, concerning their dresses.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked Draco.

The others at the table were surprised to hear her talking. He nodded and stood. She did as well, motioning for him to remove her cloak. He slipped it off her shoulders and draped it over the back of her chair. The boys were nearly gasping for air. Her dress was just enough fabric to cover the right parts. The top part of the dress was like two large triangles (the top points tied behind her neck, one tip of each attached to a ring, and the other points tied behind her back). Her skirt was short that it came to just below her butt and it flared up to attach to the same ring as the top. It was in a dark emerald green color since she was in Slytherin.

Lily grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Other students stopped to watch them, more so to look at her shocking dress. Lily wrapped his arms around her waist and put hers around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes until they were interrupted, which seemed like seconds later.

"Ms. Westbrook, that dress is inappropriate," McGonagall said.

"Unfortunately, there were no specifications about what kind of dress is allowed. This is a dress and it covers all my naughty bits. So there's nothing you can do."

The students around her snickered at her naughty bits comment and her flat out disregard of whom she was speaking to. Lily turned back around to Draco and they continued to dance while McGonagall went to find Snape.

"Severus, you need to discuss the choice of attire with Ms. Westbrook."

"And why would I do that, Minerva?"

McGonagall pulled him into the line of sight of the little dress.

_Oh, Merlin!_ he thought.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Hermione was dancing with Viktor and the boys were leaning against the wall. Their dates were beside them angry that they weren't dancing.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry," Ron whined.

"Soon."

"Have you seen the dress she's wearing?" Lavender Brown said running up to one of the Partil twins.

"Whose dress?"

"Lily's. There's barely anything to it. Professor McGonagall's tried talking to her about it and Lily pretty much told her to back off. Oh, look. Professor Snape's going up to her."

The song ended and the crowd thinned out as two voices could be heard. Everyone hurried over and pushed their way through. There stood Lily with her hands on her hips talking with Snape.

"Look at her legs," Ron whispered to Harry, as Hermione gasped when she finally saw the dress.

"What do you mean I have to go change? As I've told Professor McGonagall, I'm in formal attire befitting a girl. It's not like I'm naked."

"Ms. Westbrook, just do as you're told."

"You should know by now that I don't follow commands. I'm not a pet. You may ask nicely but I'll still say no. You can give me detention but you can't force me to change."

"What would your mother say if she saw you in this dress?" Snape asked, knowing he'd hit a sore spot.

"You have no bloody right to bring up my dead mother," she screamed.

Lily was so mad at Snape for bringing it up. She stared at the teacher with death in her eyes. She was so angry that she could slap him but didn't. Everything made of glass in the Great Hall shattered. All the students and teachers could feel the magic and anger flowing off the girl.

"Anyone who mentions my mother again will have to deal with me, teacher or not."

Lily stormed back to her table, grabbed her cloak, and left the Great Hall. It was too chilly outside so she went back to the Slytherin common room. Once the door closed behind her, she screamed and threw things. She cursed out Snape, McGonagall, her mother, her absent father, anyone. Lily left the common room in shambles and headed to her dormitory. She couldn't wait to go back to the Manor.

For the rest of the holiday break, Lucius took over Lily's 'punishment'. He had heard what happened at the Yule Ball and believed that only a few more pushes and she'd be where he needed her.

The new term started and Lily spent most of her time in the tree. She wasn't alone though. She finally convinced Draco to sit with her. They were always together usually followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Every now and then, Draco liked to pinch her to see her squirm and beg for more after class.

They finally got some time alone when they skipped the second task. Draco had finished slapping her around when she pushed him up against the wall of his dormitory kissing him.

"I know you like it when I moan. There are other ways to make me moan," she said seductively.

Lily locked the door and showed Draco a few things.

"Eh, mate, open up," Blaise called. "_Alohomora_!"

Lily just had enough time to throw on her top when Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle came in. They smirked as they watched Lily pull on her jeans.

"Excuse me, boys. I should work on my Charms essay. I'll see you later, Draco."

That was the first of many times that Lily and Draco were walked in on. The best was when it was Pansy and Blaise. Pansy attacked the other girl, who was clad only in her bra and underwear, and the fight escalated bringing others to Draco's room.

"Didn't I tell you not to attack me, Parkinson?"

Pansy lunged for Lily who slapped her. She staggered back, giving enough time for Lily to cast a nonverbal spell: _Praefoco_! Pansy started to gasp for air, her hands going to her neck. She smiled, looking at her handy work, before casting the counter-spell.

"I'm not someone you want to fuck with," she threatened.

Lily collected her clothes and headed to her dormitory. She dressed and headed outside to the Whomping Willow. The weather was warmer and she could sit high in the branches again.

She was surprised that no one mentioned her use of a choking spell on Pansy to any of the teachers. It was nearing the end of term and all Lily wanted was to get out of there. She wanted to be back at the Mansion in Lucius' study. That thought got her through the last weeks of classes, exams, and the final task.

Draco dragged Lily out to the maze. He wanted to see Harry finish last, all injured.

_If only his pain was mine,_ she thought.

It was later that night when Harry finally turned up. He was clutching the body of Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion.

"He's back. Voldemort is back," Harry sobbed.

Lily turned to Draco and saw a twinkle in his eye. She still remembered from her old life how Harry and Ron were suspicious of Draco and his father but she just shook it off. Lily looked at Harry and watched as Moody took him away. She always thought there was something to the teacher and it rubbed her the wrong way.

"I'm going back to the castle," she whispered to Draco.

She was halfway there when Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall ran past her. They looked frantic. When she got to the castle she could hear a commotion coming from Moody's office. Curious, she looked around the corner from the office to see smoke. She saw someone try to leave.

He saw something too. He flung a spell but she blocked it.

"Bright witch," he said, moving closer to her.

"You. You're the one from the World Cup," Lily said. "Lucius is still furious at you. He's been looking for you."

He paled. The plan for the World Cup had been to create havoc and hurt the Muggles. Then, unknown to the others, Barty Crouch Jr. was to impersonate Alastor Moody, get Harry to win the tournament, and help to resurrect his Dark Lord. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of a curse from Lucius.

Lily could hear people but so had Crouch. He turned to her but her wand was already pointing at him.

_Expelliarmus_!_Incarcerous_!, she thought and watched ropes wrap around his unarmed body.

"I may have enjoyed the pain you gave me but I can't deny Lucius the pleasure of dealing with you himself," she whispered into his ear.

"Ms. Westbrook, get away from him."

She stood up and backed off. Dumbledore and Snape came staggering out of the office with wands drawn. They looked at Crouch before looking at her.

"I saw smoke and he tried to curse me again. This is the guy that used the Cruciatus curse on me at the Quidditch World Cup. Who is he though?"

"A Death Eater posing as Professor Moody. The real Moody is OK."

"Here's his wand. I don't want anyone to know that I was here. Goodnight."

Lily never told anyone about her help in the capture of Crouch and no one else mentioned it either. Crouch was taken away by the Ministry and was given the Dementor's kiss. Draco seemed happy about Voldemort's return and couldn't wait to return home for the summer to start learning the Dark Arts. His father had promised to teach him once he turned 15.

Lily was required to attend the classes as well. At first, she told Lucius she didn't want to but he withheld her 'punishments' for a week before she caved. She wasn't one for inflicting pain (unless it's to hersef) but enduring it was a different story. Lucius reassured her that no one could prove she was practicing magic outside of school for that was another reason; she didn't want to be expelled.


	14. Meet & Greet and Hiding

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. There's a link in my profile to the dress. I find that having a picture helps, rather than just a description. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius threw Draco and Lily a large birthday party. Everyone that had been at Lily's welcoming party was there. Draco was dressed in his dress robes and Lily complemented him in a silvery mesh dress with flowers over her chest and a solid satin skirt. Narcissa objected yet again but Lily retorted with a stinging statement that made the older woman recoil.

_Lucius is right about her,_ she thought proudly.

Lily curbed her anger towards Pansy and her friends for the evening. She really wanted to hex the girl but Lucius promised her an extra 'punishment' session if she behaved. Macnair stayed far from the girl the whole evening, which had been noticed by everyone at the party.

"Head into the ballroom," Lucius ordered after dessert.

Everyone headed into the huge room, which was dimmer than normal. They knew what was going on and stood in a horseshoe around the room. Lily attempted to join Draco but she was told to stay in the center. A side door opened and someone entered the room. Those around her bowed or curtsied so she did too.

"Look at me, dear Lily."

Lily stood and looked at him. He was an inch taller than her with white skin and red eyes. His body was in a flowing black robe. Lily looked right into his eyes and he smiled. She could feel him entering her mind. She accompanied him into her memories but when they came to her life before her mother died, she pushed him out of her mind.

"A natural. Not many can push me out."

"Thank you for the compliment, sir."

"When Lucius told me about you, I was quite intrigued especially of your private lessons with him. I will have to see it first hand."

Everyone, but the Malfoys, was curious about what private lessons she was receiving.

"I would be honored. May I ask a question, sir?"

"Of course."

"I'm just a little Mudblood. Why would someone of your caliber be interested in me?"

"What if I told you that you are not a Mudblood?"

There was a hush throughout the room. Blaise looked at Draco and smirked. Pansy looked frightened. She was worried of Lily telling Voldemort how her and her friends treated Lily all those years.

"Draco, please come here. You have a connection with her and it was you who found out so you may be the one t tell her."

Draco stepped forward and bowed. He thanked the Dark Lord and turned to Lily. His gray eyes gazed into her dark ones.

"You know? How long have you known?" she seethed.

"Since third year. I found your letter."

"And you didn't tell me? I've told you things, shown you things, we did things," she said, whispering the last part so only he heard.

Everyone heard what happened next. Lily slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You know what? Fuck it. Fuck all of you," she yelled, storming out of the ballroom.

Voldemort stopped Lucius from firing a spell on the girl He apparated to her room and waited.

"Get the bloody hell out of my room. They may be afraid of you but I'm not. You like to use the Cruciatus curse as torture but I get off on it. There's nothing you can do to me."

"There are plenty of spells that I know that inflict more than pain," he threatened, raising his wand.

"Then go ahead. I won't stop you. Curse me, hex me. Hell, even kill me but you won't. I'm here for a reason and you can't jeopardize the plan. You also can't risk my getting out to tell people you're alive and forming your little group of Death Eaters. That leaves you at an impasse. You can't lay a finger on me."

"Why you insolent little girl."

Voldemort grabbed her hair and pulled her close. They apparated back to the ballroom. Lily struggled and cursed him out. His red eyes scanned the room and a creepy smirk appeared.

"Severus, deal with her," he said, pushing Lily at the Potions Master.

"Do what you want but within limits. Her virginity is already promised to someone," he relayed telepathically to Snape.

Snape bowed and dragged Lily out of the room. Draco watched as they left. He wasn't sure if what the Dark Lord ordered was a good idea. Snape pulled her to the dungeons with her resisting the whole way. He chained her to the wall and replaced her dress with a sack.

"Care to tell me about the private lessons with Lucius?" he questioned.

"Go to hell. Just follow your precious lord's orders. Deal with me," she egged.

Snape flicked his wand at her and pain erupted throughout her body. She smiled and closed her eyes. He let up on the curse, captivated at her response. He did it again and she moaned. He had known her fascination with pain but didn't realize what her pain tolerance was at.

Draco was on the edge of his seat waiting for Lily and Snape to return. He could only speculate what spells or curses were being used on her. Several of the girls tried to get him to dance with them but he stormed off in a huff when they didn't back off. He cared for Lily more than what he wanted to let on.

Snape returned an hour later. Draco looked at the man who nodded his head in the direction of the stairs and the blond Slytherin took off. Lily was still chained to the wall. He helped her down and she crumpled to the floor. He bent to help her but she pushed him away.

Lily staggered to her feet and up the stairs. Using the wall as support, she made her way to the ballroom. Everyone stopped at the sight of her. She was covered in blood, cuts, and her arm hanged at a weird angle. Lily went up to where Voldemort was sitting. His eyes met her empty, hollow eyes.

"Fuck you," she said, spitting on him and then passing out.

Lily was locked in her room for most of the summer. Lucius and Snape took turns torturing her with different Dark magic. Every now and then, the pain from the torture was too much even for her. After each session, she still cursed Voldemort and her torturers. It would take more than long, daily torture sessions to break her.

After a month of it, Lily was more than pissed off. Her sick little mind formed a plan. She began to put it in motion when she heard that Lucius was being sent away on a mission.

It was lunch time and Lily knew Draco would be bringing it up to her room. She removed her clothes and waited. She could hear him in the hallway, trying to open the door. She laid back on the bed and began to play with herself. Draco couldn't look away when he entered the room. She didn't stop until Draco put down the tray and came over to the bed.

"I've missed seeing your body," he said, settling himself between her legs that were dangling over the edge of the bed.

"If you can get Lucius to back off just a bit, I'll let you do what you've wanted to do to my body for awhile," she purred.

He leaned down and kissed her. His hand went from her cheek to her chest. She returned the kiss and ran her hands over his chest. Lily grabbed Draco's hips and pushed him into her body.

Lily was too quick for him. He didn't know what was happening until the spell hit him.

"Men gotta learn to think with their big heads and not with their little ones," she mumbled, pushing his petrified body off of her.

Lily got dressed and grabbed her shrunken trunk. Midnight purred loudly as she picked him up. She pocketed Draco's wand and snuck out. Making sure the coast was clear, she Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. She visited Gringotts and made a withdrawal of wizard money and Muggle pounds.

_What havoc can I do with Draco's wand? The Ministry will have to expel him for underage magic,_ Lily thought.

First things first, she needed to leave Midnight with someone. She couldn't have the cat with her if she was planning on hiding until school started. She knew the Malfoys and Voldemort would be mad and attempt to find her.

Lily looked at the medium size house with the lovely garden in the front. Her cat meowed and she did it. She left the cat's cage and her note on the porch before ringing the bell. She used Draco's wand and cast a disillusionment spell on herself.

The door was answered by an older woman with the same brown wavy hair as her daughter. Lily watched as she bent down and read the note.

"Hermione, come here."

The only female of the Golden Trio came up beside her mother and took the short note.

_Hermione,_

_I need you to look after Midnight. They'll kill me if they find me so I gotta hide. I will be back at Hogwarts this fall. I know I haven't been a friend but please trust me. Tell Harry that I know things that may help. That snake bastard is back so be careful._

_Lily_

Hermione picked up the cat cage and went inside. Lily left the neighborhood and did the counter-spell. She did some minor spells on her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Just before sending Draco's wand back with an owl, she cast a repelling charm on herself so it would be harder for them to find her.

She spent her time going places that Muggles weren't allowed. Lily visited Buckingham Palace, looking at the non-public areas and even running into the Queen and Prince William (who immediately turned around and left); visited the theatre and watched a Shakespearean play; and the Tower of London.

The day before the train left for Hogwarts, Lily went back to the Leaky Cauldron and had Tom remove the charm. She visited the owl post office and wrote Dumbledore. She got a new wand from Ollivander's and hailed the Knights Bus. The quicker she got to the castle, the quicker she won't have to hide anymore.

Dumbledore was waiting for her outside the gates. He took in her appearance. She was thinner than last year and there were dark bags under her eyes. He wondered what happened to her since she left the Malfoys.

"I know you want to know and I'll tell you. I must ask that you keep Snape away from me or I'll kill him."

Dumbledore took the girl to his office and she told him everything that Lucius, Snape, and Voldemort did to her. She recounted how it all started with the 'punishments' and escalated when she told off the dark wizard. The headmaster already knew of her torture that summer from Snape's reports to the Order of the Phoenix but didn't know of her previous punishments.

"Ms. Westbrook, I assure you that Professor Snape will not do anything to you. I will also have him talk to Mr. Malfoy about staying away from you."

"What? That bloody git is coming back? I used his wand for magic in London. They should have expelled him."

"There isn't any record of Mr. Malfoy using magic."

"His father must have paid them off. I'll warn you now that I will defend myself using whatever spells I please."

She had the Slytherin dormitory to herself for the night. She cast an elaborate spell and wards on her bed. No one but her could approach it without bouncing off and getting shocked with electricity. Lily also cast a spell on the beds of anyone who attended the birthday party. She smiled just thinking about the results.


	15. Lackies and Detention

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

From the Whomping Willow, she saw Snape walking the grounds a few times the next day. She watched as the students arrived and waited until the thestrals headed back into the Forbidden Forest to climb down from her tree.

Draco's eyes narrowed when he saw her. She wasn't wearing her robes but jeans and a T-shirt that read 'Back off or you'll be sorry'. Everyone watched as she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat on the end.

"Hem hem. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for that wonderful introduction."

Lily drowned out the new DADA teacher. Her hand rested in her lap with her wand and was ready for whatever her fellow students were going to try. During the feast, someone chucked food at her but it bounced off the shield she had silently cast. She raised her eyebrow at the mashed potato covered girl and chuckled.

"I guess you can't read. Maybe its all the inbreeding of your pureblood family."

"Just wait until I get you alone."

"Like your threats can intimidate me. Nothing you know could hurt me. Not even your fucked up Dark Lord could break me."

Half the students at the Slytherin table were ready to attack her. She knew she could take them and waited for them to make their move. They didn't have the nerve since the Great Hall was full of other students and teachers.

Lily shot the entire table a glare and got up. She looked at the High Table and smirked when she caught Snape's eye. She glanced at the Gryffindor table before leaving.

"So what do you think happened to her over the summer? I heard Snape mentioning her to the Order but I didn't hear what," Ron said.

"Something bad. Remember that letter I showed you? We'll talk to her later. Come on, Ron, we got to escort the first years to the dormitory."

Lily smiled the entire night, hearing the different spells and people bouncing off the wards around her bed. She could barely sleep in anticipation for the morning. She was up before anyone and dressed in her jeans and a Muggle band T-shirt. Lily grabbed her plain black robe (she had removed the Slytherin crest) and her bag.

In the Great Hall, she wrote to Flourish and Blotts to have them send her schoolbooks to her and to the Apothecary for some basic ingredients that she needed to replace. After a quick bite of toast and pumpkin juice, she went to the owlery to send off her letters.

Shrieks met her as she ventured back to the castle. Lily smiled and went to the Great Hall. There were a few other students, mainly from the other houses, looking around for the shrieks.

"Ms. Westbrook."

She turned to see dark eyes hidden behind greasy dark hair. Lily crossed her arms across her chest and waited.

"Snape."

"It's Professor Snape. You're also out of uniform. What do you know about what just occurred in the Slytherin dormitory?"

"Nothing. I've been up for nearly two hours and have been on the grounds."

He tried entering her mind but she was able to push him out, like she had with Voldemort.

"Two weeks worth of detention for what you did," he said, holding out her schedule.

"Fine. Oh, so you know, to be called Professor by a student, it means they have to respect you or in your case be afraid of you. Since I have neither, I'll call you whatever I damn well please."

She snatched her schedule and left. Lily put on her robe but left it open. She walked around the castle for a few minutes before heading to her first class. She couldn't help snickering.

The spell she cast on the beds was staring back at her. There was nothing that could be done to get rid of it. Makeup didn't cover it; if they tried to wear a hat, it would burn until it was removed; and no potion or counter-spell worked. The only downside was it only lasted for three days and couldn't be recast (the victims build up an immunity to the spell).

"What the hell did you do?" Draco said, pushing her up against the wall.

"What makes you think I did it?"

"You're the only one from the party who doesn't have it. You're going to pay for this."

Lily pushed her hips into Draco's and bit her lower lip. She whispered a few choice words in his ear and the result was soon felt.

"No, I'm not. You can't even be near me without getting hard. Do you still fantasize about my naked body, my back arching off the floor, my…"

Draco released her and ran from the classroom. She smirked and took her seat.

"What did you do?"

Lily turned to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting down beside her.

"Just a little spell that I modified to show their true identities. Thanks for taking care of Midnight."

"Why did you make it say 'LV Lackies'?"

"Duh! Lord Voldemort Lackies. They were all there at the meet and greet this past summer."

They didn't have a chance to talk more because McGonagall strode in and started class. Draco came in late so she docked points from Slytherin. She eyed what was written on his forehead and glanced over at Lily, amazed at her talent and boldness.

Since she threatened to do him in, Snape had to hand off her detention to another teacher. He chose Dolores Umbridge, the Ministry appointed DADA teacher. Lily didn't even have a chance to start on the detentions that Snape had given her when Umbridge gave her more.

It was the first DADA class when she said that they would mainly be studying from a book and not doing any defensive spells.

"What'll happen when we need to do these? You possibly can't think we'll be a match for any Death Eaters?" Harry said.

"The war's been over for quite some time, Mr. Potter. There are no more Death Eaters."

"But Voldemort is back. How do you think Cedric died?"

"Mr. Diggory's death was a sad accident. You-Know-Who is not back."

"He is and everyone has to be prepared."

"I think a week's worth of detentions will teach you not to spread lies."

Lily couldn't stand it anymore. Ron tried to push her back down but she stood up.

"I can tell you that that snake bastard is back and I'll scream it from the Astronomy Tower until I'm blue in the face. He's back and if we don't learn to fight, we're all dead. If you don't believe us, then I hope you're the first person Voldemort kills. It'll prove us right."

Umbridge was not pleased and gave Lily two weeks of detention. Now she had a full month of detention. Harry and her first detentions were that night.

At dinner, Lily sat with them at the Gryffindor table. She told them and, eventually Ginny, Fred, and George started to listen in, about what happened that summer. She left out her love of pain so it made it seem more twisted and sick. She also didn't tell them about Lucius' use of the Cruciatus curse the previous summer.

"So they know who your father is? Did they tell you?"

"I didn't give them a chance. I slapped Malfoy for not telling me and told them all to fuck off. Then after my first torture session with Snape, I spat on the snake bastard."

"How long were you…um…" Fred asked.

"About a month. Then I escaped. I knew Malfoy liked to see me naked so I set him up. I waited for him naked and then promised to do whatever he wanted. When he was distracted, I grabbed his wand and petrified him."

"You let him see you naked?" Ron blushed.

"It wasn't the first time," she replied, regretting it a second later. "He's…um…walked in on me changing before."

Hermione could tell that Lily was lying and wanted to know the real reason. She also wanted to know if the girl still harms herself.

Harry and Lily were in for a surprise. When they were told they'd only be doing lines, they relaxed until after that first line using Umbridge's special quills. Harry had to write 'I will not tell lies.' and Lily was to do 'I will respect my elders.' The Boy Who Lived flinched after that first line started to etch into the back of his hand. Lily, inwardly, was smiling and enjoying it.

"That witch," Harry grumbled, after they were allowed to leave.

"I have the Muggle pain killers from my shoulder if you want."

Harry didn't want them so they continued up to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily collected Midnight and went back to her dormitory. Holding her cat, she got into bed. From her pocket, she pulled a shrunken vial full of her blood and slipped it onto Midnight's collar. Now he could get past the wards surrounding her bed.

She stayed up late that night reading. She knew she had read something that would help Harry in the detentions. When she found what she was looking for, she wrote it down and fell asleep.

Her classes without her friends were the worst. If she needed to be paired up with another Slytherin, she had to reinforce the shield around herself. Most of the teachers knew better and paired her up with someone from another house. Snape, on the other hand, didn't. He paired her up with Draco for a new potion that they were starting.

Lily stared at him, much like she had at the Yule Ball.

"Now, Ms. Westbrook. We don't have all day."

She mumbled something that Harry caught and his eyes went wide. A picture of Snape shoving his wand up his ass popped into his head and he shuddered. Lily got up and sat next to Draco. He tried not to look at her but her robe was off and several shirt buttons were undone, showing off her cleavage. She had thrown out her Slytherin tie and wasn't wearing a plain one.

"Listen. Neither of us wants to be together so let's just get this over and done with. But I swear to Merlin that if you do anything, I'll Avada your ass," Lily pointed out.

Draco nodded and got the ingredients. He couldn't keep himself from looking over at her throughout the class. When she had leaned over to gather the root he had just cut up, it almost sent him over the edge.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, when the class was over.

The room cleared out and Draco went over to Snape's desk.

"You need to be more careful. She knows you're attracted to her and she's using it to her advantage. Don't allow yourself to get distracted. Clear your head when she's around."

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting with her friends in the Great Hall. She laughed when she told them about Draco staring at her chest. Ron looked and started to blush. Harry checked too but managed to hold his blush at bay.

"Never underestimate a woman's wilds. I'm not saying every woman should use her body and sexuality to get whatever she wanted but in some situations it does help."

Just before their second detention, Lily quickly told Harry what she had found out.

"I don't know if she'll switch the area that we carve the words into. This is a glamour charm that I've modified slightly. You apply the charm then use the tip of your wand to do what you want. Here, watch."

Lily cast the charm on Harry's hand and used her wand like a quill to write out 'I must not tell lies.' Harry was surprised.

"Since we won't have our wands, the top of the quill should act the same. The more you write, the more bloody it'll look. Then just uncast it and your hand is normal. Don't forget to grimace or the plan isn't going to work."

"What if it starts to carve elsewhere?"

"Essence of Murtlap. I can order it tomorrow but I doubt she'll change it. She wants to see her handiwork."

"Well well. If it isn't Potter and Westbrook? Out on a date?"

"Sod off, Malfoy. We have detention with Umbridge," Harry said.

Lily looked at Draco and his two goons. He was trying not to look at her. She smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Aren't you guys hot in those robes? I know I am," she said, removing her robes and untucking her white shirt from her skirt.

Crabbe and Goyle watched as she ran her hands over her body and pushed her shirt up to rub her flat stomach. She watched them as she licked her lips. Draco knew better but he looked. Her shirt was open except for two buttons.

Lily did one last thing to send them over the edge. She moaned and rolled her head back. The three Slytherins took off and Lily chuckled. She did up her shirt and turned to Harry, who was now blushing.

"Let's go. We're going to be late."

The glamour charm became Harry's new best friend. Umbridge thought she was wearing him down since he was biting his lip during detention, his hand was bloody afterwards, and he sported bandages during class. She wasn't wearing Lily down though and frowned at the look of pleasure after each detention.

"Professor Snape, how much do you know about Ms. Westbrook?"

"Not much. What is this in regard to?"

"After three weeks of detention, she is still quite belligerent. She seems to enjoy detention."

There was only one thing Lily enjoyed and Snape knew immediately what detention entailed. This woman was playing right into Lily's hands.

"There is nothing that can be done to curb Ms. Westbrook's attitude. She's been even more insufferable since she watched her mother die. She hates authority," he said, before striding away with robes billowing behind him.


	16. DADA and Occlumency Lessons

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was Hermione's idea to start a group for students to learn real DADA spells. The four planned out a meeting for the first Hogsmeade trip. Lily didn't have anyone to tell because she knew that no other Slytherin would join.

The group that showed up at the Hog's Head was larger than anticipated. Lily recognized a lot of them: Cho Chang (who she had seen snogging Cedric Diggory last year before he died), Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna Lovegood (she had run into her last year and nearly took the poor girl's head off), and Justin Finch-Fletchey (one of the students who had been petrified). There was still a bunch she didn't know except for their houses. She was the only Slytherin there.

"We are starting a group so we can prepare for when V-V-Voldemort attacks," Hermione said.

"If we actually had an appropriate Defense teacher then we'd already be ready," Ron said.

"Is it true what they say happened in the grave yard last year?"

"If you're here to listen to how Cedric died, then you can leave. I'm not going to talk about him but to say we lost a great friend that night. Lord Voldemort is back and we need to be ready," Harry said. "I've been up against him before but it was all luck and I had help from friends. We need to be more prepared than that."

"Speaking of so called friends, how can you trust her after last year? I heard the Malfoys adopted her," a boy said, glaring at Lily.

Harry started to get up but Lily pushed him back down. She removed her coat and handed her wand to Ron.

"While it's true that the Malfoys adopted me, it doesn't mean I'm like them. They see me as some sort of pawn for a game they are playing. I don't know my role in it but I do know that Voldemort is back. I met him this summer. He didn't agree with what I told him to do so I spent the next month getting tortured.

"I have as much reason to want the snake bastard dead as anyone else and if you don't believe me, here."

Lily turned around and pulled up her shirt. Her back was covered with faded scars from the whippings and spells that Lucius and Snape used on her. They weren't raised but still darker than the rest of her skin. Everyone was holding their breaths.

"It was on his order that this was done to me. The reason for the way I acted the last two years was because I had watched my mother get brutally murdered. None of you would be the same either if you saw that," she replied, turning around and pulling her shirt back down.

"Is it true that you can cast a Patronus charm, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Last year and then during the summer when my cousin and I were attacked."

"And he killed a basilisk with a sword in his second year," Neville rapidly said.

The atmosphere calmed and everyone was excited to join the group. They decided to name it Dumbledore's Army because that was what the Ministry was worried that's what's happening. Everyone signed a sheet and left.

"Do you think we can trust everyone?" Ron asked.

"If someone betrays us, we'll know. I modified the prank Lily pulled at the beginning of the year and applied it to the parchment," Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger doing something sneaky. I never thought I'd see the day," Lily said.

Their plan almost went up in smoke. Umbridge barred every school group and only with her permission could groups be formed. Draco bragged that she immediately signed off on the Slytherin Quidditch team. It took a couple of days before Umbridge OK'd the Gryffindor team. The DA decided they needed a place to hold their meetings without being caught but they had no idea where.

Umbridge formed the Inquisitorial Squad, which Draco jumped at the chance to join because he could tell that Harry and his friends were up to something. Neville found the Room of Requirement after being chased by Crabbe and Goyle. The DA started to hold their meetings there. Hermione was able to charm some fake Galleons to read when their next meeting was.

At the beginning of November, there was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. As normal, the Slytherins cheated and shot a bludger at Harry. Fred and George shot bludgers back at the opposing beaters. Harry caught the Snitch and won the game. Seething mad, Harry attempted to hit Draco with a spell. Umbridge was angry at that so she banned Fred, George, and Harry from playing Quidditch for life. Umbridge locked up their brooms in her office. Ginny replaced Harry as Seeker and two new Beaters were found. They hated that they couldn't play their favorite game anymore so they focused more on the DA and whatever spells they were practicing. Harry managed to get closer to Cho and they started to date.

The end of term was near and every student at Hogwarts couldn't wait. Harry was one of them but he would rather have a night when he didn't have nightmares, which seemed like he was seeing through Voldemort's eyes. One night, he had the worst dream yet. There was someone else in that dark hallway and it was someone he knew. He watched and felt it when Mr. Weasley was attacked.

"Harry. Harry." Ron said.

Ron shook his friend awake and saw him sweaty and shaking. He helped Harry up and took him down through the common room. Lily was walking through the corridors and saw Harry and Ron. She ran over to them and helped them to McGonagall's office. After Ron explained how he found Harry, she took them straight up to the headmaster's office.

"Minerva, please get the other Weasleys and Harry can tell us what he saw."

Harry sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and rocked back and forth. Lily pulled her wand and conjured up a blanket. She sat on the edge of the chair and rubbed Harry's shoulders. When Ginny, Fred, and George came in, Harry told them what he saw in the dream. Lily comforted him as best as possible.

Dumbledore turned to a portrait and told the occupant to make sure that the right people found Mr. Weasley. Lily looked around the room and saw that the Weasley children were huddled together and quiet. She got up and gave each of them a hug. She returned to Harry's side but gasped at how he looked. The skin around his eyes was darker than normal and he resembled how Voldemort looked that summer.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and stared at him. He hissed and the headmaster stared back. Harry's eyes swept the room and landed on Lily. He sneered at her and she knew that Voldemort was there.

"We'll see you again soon," Harry hissed at Lily.

She slapped him and Harry stumbled back into the chair. The next time he looked at her, his eyes were back to normal and any traces of Voldemort were gone.

"I'm sorry for that, Harry."

"Grab onto this portkey and it'll take you somewhere safe," Dumbledore said.

"What about Harry?" Ron said.

"He'll go too. Ms. Westbrook, you can go too if you wish."

"I'm honored but it's clear to me that the snake bastard has something planned for me and I think it best that I don't know too much. I don't want to put my friends in danger."

Lily went back to her dormitory and tried to sleep. She didn't like how Voldemort could penetrate Harry's mind. In the morning, she ran into Hermione and told her what had happened. Since Hermione would be seeing Harry and Ron during the Christmas break, Lily gave her their presents and mentioned that she would be sending Mr. Weasley a special gift to help with his recovery.

"Are you staying here for the holidays?"

"Seeing how I'll never step inside the Manor again, yes. Hogwarts is the only place for me. I don't know what I'm going to do when summer comes."

Hermione and the other students going home for the holidays caught the Hogwarts Express, leaving only a handful of students behind. Lily sent off her special gift to Mr. Weasley and went up to the library to research new spells for the DA. She wanted to sit in the Whomping Willow but it was too cold.

Lily's break was uneventful. She spent most of the time in the library or in the Room of Requirement perfecting the spells. She even perfected some of the Dark spells she had read about so that the DA wasn't relying on Light magic. Since she didn't have Umbridge's detentions to rely on, she had come up with new ways to inflict pain and get that euphoria feeling.

Her friends' holidays were a bit more interesting. They visited Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's the next day. Harry was apprehensive about being near him for he felt like he was the one who caused it. Mr. Weasley told him that it wasn't him and it was a good thing that Harry saw what happened so he could be saved. Lily's gift arrived and Harry spent the rest of the time there explaining how to play the hand held electric game of Connect Four. Mr. Weasley was thrilled while Mrs. Weasley thought he should be resting and not playing a silly Muggle game.

Sirius was excited to have everyone at his house. After hearing what happened to Lily from Harry and Snape (who said he went easy whenever it was possible but Lucius often watched). They went back and visited Mr. Weasley on Christmas Day. He had offered himself up to Muggle first aid to help with the healing process and Mrs. Weasley was furious. The children left and ran into Neville.

He didn't look too good and his grandmother was happy to meet them. It was she who told Neville's friends about what happened to his parents. Soon Alice Longbottom shuffled out of the room to give Neville a gum wrapper. He sheepishly took it and stuffed it into his pocket. Harry and the others made a pact not to mention it again.

When they returned to Hogwarts, Lily told them all about the spells she found. She enjoyed listening to the stories about Mr. Weasley playing Connect Four and their holidays. Dumbledore told Harry that he would be starting special lessons with Snape. Harry tried to object but he was told that he had to attend.

Snape didn't like having to spend his spare time teaching Harry but it needed to be done. If there was a link between Harry and Voldemort, then he needed to learn to close off his mind from the Dark wizard and that meant Occlumency. His first lesson didn't go well.

The DA continued to meet and when former Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban, they increased their meetings. Neville was on edge because the Death Eater responsible for his parents was one of those who escaped. Harry and Cho always stayed after the meetings to have some quality time alone.

Valentine's Day approached and it was going good until Harry told Cho that he was meeting Hermione and Lily.

"I thought I was your girlfriend. I should have seen it sooner. You can't even go a day without seeing her. Goodbye."

Harry was dumbstruck as to what just happened so he went to meet his friends. He wasn't expecting Rita Skeeter and Luna though. When Hermione told him of her plan, he agreed and retold the entire story to the reporter. Luna and Rita left and Harry told them about what happened with Cho. Lily just laughed.

"You don't tell your girlfriend that you're meeting up with another girl, especially on Valentine's Day. You should have asked her along or said that you were meeting Ron."

Life at Hogwarts didn't settle down. When the most recent edition of _The Quibber_ (a magazine that Luna's father edited) came out, Umbridge was furious and banned it with another one of her decrees. It only made the students want to read it more. The students managed to transfigure it into something else so they weren't caught with it.

Harry continued on with his Occlumency lessons with Snape but wasn't getting far. Lily practiced with him too but he couldn't clear his mind. Snape pushed him and Lily pushed him and Harry was getting fed up. During one lesson with Snape, he protected himself with another spell and he was able to see into Snape's memories. He saw the Marauders (Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James) ganging up on a younger looking Snape. Harry watched as his father hung Snape upside down as others laughed at him. The Potions Master pushed Harry out of his memories and demanded that Harry leave and that the lessons were finished.

Umbridge continued her supervision of classes and even sacked Trelawney but Dumbledore stepped in. This only infuriated her even more. Her Inquisitorial Squad started to crack down further and even started to focus on the Muggle-borns and dock points for simply who they were.

"We have a problem. Remember that spell that I cast on the sign up sheet for the DA? It's been activated. Someone told on us. We have to be more careful," Hermione told Harry, Ron, and Lily.

"Who did it?"

"Cho's friend, Marietta. Her name glowed. I had to destroy the sheet incase Umbridge tries to find it."

They had a meeting that night but before they could sneak into the Room of Requirement, Harry and Lily were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Umbridge, the Minister, and McGonagall were also there. Marietta was called in and was asked about the DA.

"The what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what is that on your forehead? Why does it say 'Sneak'?" Umbridge asked.

"I believe it's a birthmark. Hasn't it always been there, Marietta?" Lily said.

Umbridge and Fudge both glared at her. She put her hands on her hips and dared for them to do something. She glared at Marietta and shook her head. The girl looked down and kept quiet.

They asked Harry and Lily a few more questions before allowing them to leave. They didn't know that they were being followed by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They went into the Room of Requirement and the DA meeting started. Halfway through, the wall started to shake and loud booming noises filled the room. A door burst open and there stood Umbridge and the entire Inquisitorial Squad.

Lily barely had enough time to inform everyone of the charm that she had found for Harry before their immediate detention. Several of the DA members already knew about it for they had experienced Umbridge's unique detentions before. While the DA was busy doing lines, Dumbledore had been confronted about his little army by Umbridge and Fudge. The headmaster was able to escape with Fawkes.

Umbridge was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the control of the school was tighter than anything. Students were confined to their dormitories after dinner to study and every Quidditch game and Hogsmeade trip was cancelled. Students were beginning to get depressed. Lily wasn't because she managed to get herself detentions all the time. She didn't use the glamour charm and only used the Essence of Murtlap a day or two after the detention so she could enjoy the euphoria from the pain.

Hagrid came to them one day and took them into the Forbidden Forest. He was worried that with Umbridge as Headmistress he would be sacked shortly. He introduced the four to his half brother, Grawp. Ron was scared but still tried to protect Lily and Hermione. Grawp ran at them and grabbed Hermione around the waist and hoisted her in the air.

"Grawp. Put me down. Now," Hermione ordered sternly.

The giant did put her down and Hagrid asked them to try and come visit so he wouldn't get lonely. Lily promised while Harry and Ron were still skeptical.

"Wait for it. There's going to be a spectacular show tonight. Our futures lie outside an academic sphere," Fred whispered to his younger brother and his friends one day at lunch.

Their spectacular show was creating a huge swamp in a corridor and summoning their brooms. While they waited, they set off a bunch of their products to confuse Umbridge and her Squad. Fred and George bid everyone goodbye and flew above their heads.

Not having the Weasley twins at Hogwarts made life more miserable. O.W.L.s began for the 5th years. Hermione was stressed about her studying and Lily taught them some tricks to remember some of the information. Harry and Ron were thrilled about these.


	17. Stripping Diversion and the Ministry

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. It's a 'dark' chapter, so you know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Their last exam, History of Magic, was that afternoon and they couldn't wait until it was over. The exam was going well. The tricks that Lily taught them were working but then Harry started to shake and fell over in his desk. His hand reached for his forehead and he screamed out. Lily jumped up from her desk and pushed her way through. She crouched down at Harry's side and pushed herself into Harry's mind. 

She saw what Harry saw and could almost feel the fear and sadness. Voldemort turned to her and sneered.

"Ah. A natural talent. We'll be seeing you soon."

Lily pushed herself out of Harry's mind and passed out. Lily woke up in the bed next to Harry's in the hospital wing. She shot out of bed and grabbed Harry's hand. She looked at him quiet and peaceful but then shook him awake.

"Sirius," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione were coming into the hospital wing when Lily and Harry were running out. Harry told them what he saw and they came up with a plan. The Gryffindors went to their dormitory to get the others while Lily went to change out of her school uniform. She was hassled by some of the Slytherins but she pushed her way through and made it back to where everyone was waiting.

"I hate to say this but if we're caught, try to find Snape. You need to trust him right now. Got it?" Harry said.

They both nodded and watched for Umbridge or anyone of the Inquisitorial Squad while Hermione and Harry snuck into her office to use the Floo Network. Lily was about to send her Patronus to warm them that Umbridge was coming when an arm clamped around her. Both her wand and Ron's were confiscated.

"Trying to warn Potter? Let's go."

Draco pushed Lily while Crabbe had Ron. Harry and Hermione were staring down the tip of Umbridge's wand. The Slytherins pushed their wands into their hostages' backs.

"These were about to warn Potter."

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Ms. Westbrook. You and I don't see eye to eye on lots of things."

"I would be surprised because I'm thinking you're the biggest bitch ever."

Draco pushed his wand deeper into her side.

"Tell me, Potter, where Dumbledore is. I know you were trying to contact him."

"No."

Umbridge called Snape to her office and asked him to bring Veritaserum. He came and was about to drop some on Harry's tongue when Hermione stopped them.

"Harry, tell her"

"Tell me what?"

"Dumbledore's weapon is ready," Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't," Lily said.

"Where is it?"

"It's in the Forest. Had to be somewhere that no student could find it."

"If you don't need me anymore, Headmistress," Snape said.

"Professor Snape," Lily called out.

She hadn't called him Professor all year so he turned and looked at her. Her eyes begged for something and then he felt it. Lily was pushing something at him mentally.

Harry says I could trust you. Snake bastard has Sirius and is torturing him. They're in a large dark room with a lot of spheres, she told him. 

"You're a bloody git for helping her," she finished to cover up their mental talk.

As Umbridge escorted Harry and Hermione out of her office, a few more Squad members brought in Neville, Ginny, and Luna. They turned to Draco.

"They were defending a first year Mudblood."

"Good. We'll wait until Professor Umbridge comes back to deal out the punishment. I know how much you like punishment," he said, whispering the last part in Lily's ear.

Lily smiled wickedly. Ron and Ginny saw, both remembering what Lily had said many months ago.

"You're right. I've been a really bad girl. A filthy Mudblood. Maybe you should punish me," she said, turning around to look into Draco's eyes.

"You always preferred to punish me when I was less dressed," she said, pulling off her T-shirt.

All eyes, except Ginny and Luna's, were on Lily. Ron tried not to look but being male he couldn't help himself. Neville looked briefly and tried to tear away from the sight of her black laced bra but it didn't work. Both Gryffindors started to turn red.

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and another male Squad member seemed to slack. Lily ran her hands down over her chest and started to undo the buttons on her jeans. She shimmied out of them and fingered the waistband on her underwear.

"Did you want me fully naked, Master?" she purred at Draco.

His throat was dry and he couldn't move. All male eyes were on her and what she was doing with her hands. Lily reached up to undo her bra clasp and never broke eye contact with Draco. She did tilt her head to Ginny who used the distraction to grab her wand and stun the Slytherins.

"Thanks, Ginny. I didn't really want to get naked but if they weren't putty in my hands, I would have," she said, pulling on her clothes. "Are you guys OK?"

Ron and Neville could only nod. If either of them tried to speak, they would have stuttered and blush even more. The five of them left Umbridge's office and went out on the grounds. They ran into Harry and Hermione who were coming back. They had just introduced Umbridge to Grawp and the centaurs.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Lily…Lily…" Ron stammered.

"I stripped so their attention was on me and Ginny could stun them. So how are we getting to the Ministry? We can't Floo and we're too young to apparate."

"I know of a way," Luna suggested.

Her way was to go by thestral. Since half their group couldn't see them, they decided to pair up. Ginny went with Luna, Hermione went with Neville, and Ron went with Lily. After her little show, he didn't really want to be that close to her but his only other options was Harry or Neville and he didn't want that. So Ron got on behind Lily and grabbed her waist to hold on.

It was dark when they landed on a nearby roof. Harry directed them to the phone booth that he had used that summer with Mr. Weasley. They squeezed in, Neville pressing right up into Lily's body. He couldn't help but get hot and flustered. The code was punched in and they each got a visitor's badge for a rescue mission.

Harry took them down to where he believed the Department of Mysteries was. It matched the corridor he had been seeing in his dreams. On the other side of the door, there were numerous doors. In fact as they entered, the door behind them disappeared and it felt like the room rotated.

"How do we know which door?"

Luna tried one and looked down into a deep pit. She shook her head and backed away. Hermione tried another one and they saw a room with a large tank. There was something inside but they couldn't make out what.

"This is the Department of Mysteries. Think like it. We're looking for the room of prophecies. May you guide us there, please?" Lily called.

A door opened and Harry looked through. It was the room they were looking for so they entered it. The door disappeared once they were all through.

"Down here. Number 96."

Lily thought it felt wrong. She brought up the rear keeping her eyes out for anything. When they neared the right aisle, she thought she saw a flash of light.

"Harry, this one has your name on it. Oh, and this one has Lily's," Neville said.

"Where is he? Sirius was right here."

"Harry, we gotta go," Lily said pushing her way to the front, glancing at her prophecy and she grabbed it.

She saw the flash of light again. She pulled her wand and cast her Patronus. It circled them and they could see several Death Eaters all around them.

"Now, Potter, if you could hand me that prophecy. I'll give you Black."

"Don't. He lies. Nothing truthful comes out of Lucifer's mouth," Lily said.

"You stupid little girl. I took you in and cared for you like one of my own."

"Do you normally torture one of your own? _Stupefy_!"

Lucius blocked the spell and laughed. The Death Eaters around them closed in and one brought forth a limp body. Dark hair was covering the face but Harry took a step forward. Lucius pointed to the sphere and Harry grabbed it. Lily took the time to probe into Lucius' mind. Harry was about to hand it over when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't. It's not Sirius. It's just a Death Eater. You really need to learn to close your mind, Lucifer."

The Death Eater in question got up and smiled. It was one of the Death Eaters who escaped; it was Rodolphus Lestrange. A cackle could be heard from somewhere to the side and Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward clapping. Neville went for her but Ron held him back.

Lily looked at Lucius and then at Bellatrix and sent a silent spell at the blond man. He stumbled back and cried out loud.

"All the reading I did and you don't think I'd use them. I might be fighting for good but I have no reservations about fighting dirty and using Dark magic. If you want Harry or the prophecy, you'll have to go through me."

"And me," rang out from the others.

Spells were cast from both sides and the group of students took off running. Lily told Harry to shrink the prophecy and put it in his pocket. He did shrink it but gave it to Luna to hide. They fought off the Death Eaters and a door appeared. It wasn't the exit but it took them to another room. They headed down the stairs and a light filled the room. There was nothing in the room except for a wavy shimmering gateway. Lily could hear voices coming from it.

Hermione started to go for it but Neville pulled her back shaking his head. They formed a tight circle around Harry.

"Take this. Pretend it's yours."

"Don't you want to know what it's about?" he asked.

"I'll find out later. Protect it like it's your own."

The light went out and it felt like there was a gush of wind. Those surrounding Harry experienced a pull in their navels and they were whisked away from their friend. When the light came on, Lucius and Harry were left in the middle while each of his friends were being held by a Death Eater.

"Come on, Potter. Give me the prophecy or be the reason your friends die."

Lily still had her wand but it was down at her side. She carefully moved her wand tip so it was pointing backwards at the Death Eater. His arm was right around her chest and she ground her hips into his. His grip lessened just ever so slightly. She could feel his arousal beginning to poke her. She did it again before casting a petrifying spell.

When Lily was free, she shot a spell at another Death Eater and all hell broke loose. The Order showed up. Lily didn't know who they were but they helped to get her friends away from the Death Eaters.

"Go. Get them out of here," Lupin told Lily.

She was pushing her friends out when she saw Harry and Sirius dueling Lucius. She saw Bellatrix stun a woman with bright pink hair and sneak up on the three. Lily pushed Ron out of the way and shot a Dark spell at the woman. It was too late. The Avada Kedavra hit Sirius first and he fell. The wavy gateway grabbed onto him and pulled him in. Harry could only watch as his only family member died.

Lily's spell hit Bellatrix but she still managed to take off. Harry pushed out of Lupin's grip and ran after her.

"Shit. She's gonna kill him. Go and I'll help Harry. Luna, you still have his prophecy?"

The quiet girl nodded and they left up the stairs. Lily took off in the direction of Bellatrix and Harry. She could see Harry and the witch but was stuck. There was a barrier in front of her. An arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You've always smelled nice. No knife this time?" a voice asked.

"No. I've learned something new."

She watched as Voldemort and Dumbledore fought as she ground her hips into Macnair's crotch. He let out a breath on her neck. His slack loosened and she turned to him.

"I was young. I didn't understand what my body wanted or needed. Now I do."

He went to kiss her and she head bunted him. Macnair fell and his sleeve rolled up. Lily quickly looked at her headmaster and Voldemort. Her eyes fell on the Dark Mark. She knew it was a connection between his followers so she knelt down. Lily touched the tip of her wand and cast an Unforgivable. Screams from the Voldemort's followers filled the Ministry. She didn't cast the curse for long. Just long enough to stop them so they could be captured.

Lily broke down the barrier and saw Harry twitching on the floor with Dumbledore standing over him. It looked as if there was an internal struggle going on. If she was any closer, she would see the same dark eyes and crazy look from after Mr. Weasley's attack.

"Fight, Harry. Don't let the snake bastard win. He's nothing but shit. He's got nothing. His followers are afraid of him. You have us, Harry. Your friends. We're your family. We love you," Lily yelled.

Harry/Voldemort looked over and she entered Harry's mind. She found happy memories for him to remember. She didn't even notice as the others came up behind her. The last memory she presented was of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lily back in second year, laughing and hanging out near the lake.

"Fight him, Harry. We're your family."

Harry's eyes scanned all of his friends, scratched, beaten, and bloody. He fought hard to push Voldemort out and when he did, he was weak. Voldemort reappeared as others came out of the random fireplaces. Fudge went pale, seeing the Dark Lord in the lobby of his Ministry.

Voldemort's red eyes landed on Lily and she knew she was in trouble. He held out his wand, summoning Lily and the prophecy sphere that Harry had dropped.

"Shit!" Lily cried as she was pulled towards him.

She dropped her wand and Voldemort grabbed her. He disapparated with her and the prophecy.

The entire wizardry world now knew that Lord Voldemort was back. The Ministry went through some changes during the weeks following the battle. Rufus Scrimgeour, an ex-Auror, replaced Cornelius Fudge as Minister and Dolores Umbridge was removed from her position in the Ministry for the way she ran Hogwarts. The Muggle Minister was notified and warnings went out.


	18. Snape Learns the Truth

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There were numerous attacks on the Muggle world by Death Eaters and many Muggles died. The newspapers wrote up the incidents as a freak storm and a beam in a bridge snapping causing it to collapse. Several shops in Diagon Alley closed out of fear. Anyone who went never went alone and were under constant watch by Aurors, who patrolled the shopping district.

Snape had an unexpected visit from Bellatrix and Narcissa near the end of the summer. He knew of Draco's mission but wasn't expecting what Narcissa was asking of him.

"I want you to do an Unbreakable Vow. I want you to agree to watch out for Draco. I want you to make sure he completes the mission that the Dark Lord has given him."

The Potions Master contemplated and finally agreed. Bellatrix did the necessary wand movements, even if she didn't agree with it. Narcissa was thankful and hugged him. That didn't sit well with Snape.

Ron and Hermione spent most of the summer at the Burrow. They offered to help find Lily but were told they were still too young. Fred and George did give them updates from the Order but it was always the same. There was no sign of her. They were worried for her and for Harry. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Harry spent most of his summer wallowing in his room. The depression that surrounded him wasn't as bad as Lily had gone through. He did experience a few raging mood swings, causing him to swear and break things. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were scared of him so they left him alone.

Dumbledore sent him a letter, telling him to pack. Harry was going to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. He didn't think the headmaster was being truthful after spending the last year being lied to so he didn't pack; he just waited.

The headmaster did come. He spoke with Petunia and Vernon while Harry packed. Before they left, he sent Harry's trunk and Hedwig's empty cage to the Burrow.

"Professor, are you alright? Your hand."

"It's alright, Harry. We have one stop to make. We're going to apparate so grab onto my other hand and hold on."

They traveled to a little cottage. The front door was wide open. Harry pulled out his wand and the two of them went in. The place was in shambled. Tables were overturned, chairs were broken, and there was blood on the wall.

"Professor?"

"It's alright, Harry. This wasn't the work of Death Eaters. A friend has been staying here and he must have done this. Now where is he?" Dumbledore asked, looking around the room.

The headmaster pointed his wand and a chair transformed into a man. He was of medium height with thinning auburn hair. He glared at Dumbledore before smiling.

"Albus, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"To offer you a temporary position at Hogwarts."

"No, I can't. I move from place to place on a weekly basis," he said, putting the room back to the way it was.

Dumbledore introduced Harry to Horace Slughorn and left the boy to convince the retired teacher to come back. Slughorn talked about Harry's mother and recounted how there was a competition between Lily and Snape for the top spot in Potions.

"He always had a sore spot for your mother. They're the only Slytherin and Gryffindor that I know of who got along."

"One of my best friends is in Slytherin. Voldemort kidnapped her."

Harry and Slughorn talked and the boy was able to convince him to come back for the school year. Dumbledore knew Harry would be the one to do it. They left the newly reappointed teacher and headed to the Burrow. Before they went in, Dumbledore pulled Harry aside.

"You and I will have special lessons this year. They will not be like the lessons you had with Professor Snape. They will help you to defeat Voldemort."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny spent the rest of the summer together. Hermione read while the rest played Quidditch. The twins would visit and tell them all about the store they opened in Diagon Alley. They were all worried about Lily. There was still no word about her.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron received their O.W.L.s. Harry did better than he expected but didn't get the required Potions grade to advance to N.E.W.T level and Ron was OK with his results. Hermione wanted to question one of her grades but her friends talked her out of it. Shortly after receiving their results, they went along with Ginny to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"I need to get new robes. Let's go into Madam Malkin's," Hermione said.

The four entered the store and they stopped at the entrance. There stood Draco on the platform getting measured.

"Malfoy. Where is Lily? I know you know where she is."

He turned and glared at them. They stared at each other waiting for the other to talk.

"Draco, honey, what is going on?"

"Mother, this is Potter, Weasel, Mudblood, and the other Weasel."

Narcissa turned to look at them. She handed the robes that she was carrying to Madam Malkin.

"Let's go, Draco. We'll find somewhere that doesn't serve this kind of clientele."

Draco pulled off the robe that he was wearing and they left. Hermione got fitted for her new robes and they walked around. Harry saw Draco alone and suspected him of being up to something. Hermione and Ginny went off to the apothecary so it was just Harry and Ron.

"He's going into Knockturn Alley."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out and the two friends huddled underneath it. They followed Draco down Knockturn Alley and stopped when they saw him enter Borgin & Burkes. They watched the blond talking harshly to Mr. Borgin. It got to where Draco was yelling at the man and pointing all over the store. Harry and Ron stayed until Draco finished and left.

"So what do you think that was all about"

"It's gotta be something Death Eater related. Did you see when Malfoy pulled him behind the divider? I wonder what he said or did behind there," Ron said.

Everyone hoped to see Lily at Platform 9 ¾ but she wasn't there. Hermione and Ron went on their prefect duties so Harry sat with Neville and Luna. Ginny went to find Dean, her boyfriend. The two prefects came and visited but couldn't stay long. Hermione had a message for Harry and Neville.

"Professor Slughorn would like you two to visit him in his compartment right now."

Neville and Harry exchanged looks but still went. Harry made sure to have his bag, which contained his invisibility cloak. He never went anywhere without it since he talked to Dumbledore earlier that summer.

Slughorn invited a bunch of students. There were a few Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, two Slytherins, and there was one more Gryffindor, besides Neville and Harry. It was Ginny and the professor had invited her after seeing her cast a powerful Bat Bogey Hex.

The meeting didn't last long. Slughorn wanted to talk about everyone's special talents and whatnot. Neville was there because of who his parents are and his Herbology aptitude. Blaise was there because of his mother, which Slughorn fancied. Harry was there because of being the Boy Who Lived.

"Neville, I'll see you later. I'm going to find the snack cart," Harry lied.

Harry was going to follow Blaise back into the Slytherin compartment and find out what he could about Lily. He slipped on the cloak and barely got inside before the door closed. He decided to hide up in the luggage rack so when Goyle was standing, he used the seat to help pull himself up.

"So, Drakie, where were you this summer?"

"Visiting family. I would have preferred spending it with Lily," Draco said with a smirk.

"So she could finish what she started in Umbridge's office?" Blaise said.

"I bet she's slept with most of those Gryffindorks that she hung out with," Pansy said.

"Just forget about it, Pansy."

Draco laid his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. He questioned Blaise about Slughorn and who was there. The train was nearing Hogsmeade so Pansy and Millicent went to change into their uniforms and robes. The guys changed in the compartment.

The train pulled into the station and everyone exited the compartment. Draco came back stating that he forgot something. He pulled the curtain down and cast a spell at the luggage rack. It hit Harry and he fell off onto the floor.

"I knew you were there. Hear anything good? Your friend Lily was good. Her skin is so soft and squeezable. She got to love screaming my name," Draco said, kicking Harry in the face.

Draco left Harry stunned and bleeding on the floor under his cloak. The Boy Who Lived worried that the train would leave without him. His wand was within reach but he was frozen. There was nothing that could be done. The train started to pull away and Harry felt any hope leave his body.

The door flung open and the cloak pulled off of him. It was Tonks. Her normal bright pink hair was a mousey brown. She still looked sad over her cousin's death. She lifted the spell and they jumped off the train. She healed Harry's broken nose.

"Are you OK, Tonks?"

"I'll send a message ahead. We have a long walk to the castle."

"Has Lily been found yet?" Harry asked as they followed the trail to Hogwarts.

"She turned up at the school earlier. I'm sure they'll tell you more later."

There was someone waiting for them at the gates. It wasn't who Harry expected.

"I see your Patronus changed, Nymphadora. I didn't think he was worth the heartache."

Tonks turned to Harry and nodded. She left and Harry stared at Snape with hatred.

"Sirius was twice the man you are."

"Five points from Gryffindor for that comment, Potter. Now get in here or I'll lock you out."

"You knew Malfoy had Lily. Why didn't you tell the Order?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter."

Harry wanted to know about Lily but didn't trust Snape to give him the truth. He rushed into the Great Hall and sat with his friends. Hermione cleared up the blood that had caked onto his face.

"Where's Lily?"

"What? She's still missing."

"No, Tonks says she turned up. We'll check the hospital wing after the feast."

Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened in Draco's compartment. Draco sneered at the trio from the Slytherin table. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed when he told them. Pansy was running her hand over his thigh trying to distract him.

Dumbledore did his speech after the sorting. Whispers concerning his blackened hand spread throughout the Great Hall. Ron, Harry, and Hermione just wanted to go see Lily. The headmaster spoke of heightened security and to always be on alert. Nothing is too small to report to a teacher.

Ron and Hermione delegated the 5th year prefects to take the 1st years to the dormitory. Ginny was worried about Lily too but would check on her later. She led the 1st years out of the Great Hall. The three 6th years took off for the hospital wing.

"Is everyone alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked, rushing out of her office.

"We're just here to check on Lily. Is she alright?"

"She's still unconscious. I'll let you have a few minutes."

The students sat around Lily's bed. Her hair was dirty and greasy. She looked to have lost weight and there were random bandages on her arms and legs.

"What did they do to you?" Harry asked.

Everyone who knew Lily visited. The entire school had heard about what happened at the Ministry and knew she was kidnapped. No one but Harry and his friends knew what Draco had told him on the train.

The third day of school was interrupted by a scream. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione before they got up and left Charms. They ran through the school to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Snape surrounded Lily's bed. Her dark eyes were wide with fear.

"Where's Harry? Is everyone OK? Where's the snake bastard? How did I get here?" she asked.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron pushed their way to the front. Lily jumped up and hugged each of them. She looked at them with surprise.

"Ron, you're taller. Harry, your hair is shaggier. Hermione, your hair is gorgeous straight. You need to do it more often. How is all this possible?"

"What do you mean, Ms. Westbrook?" Dumbledore asked.

She looked at the headmaster and saw his hand. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. Lily didn't see any pain hidden in the twinkle.

"Did that snake bastard do that to you when you fought him, Professor?"

"No. Please answer my question."

"How is it possible for everyone to change drastically in a day? We were fighting at the Ministry, Voldemort grabbed me and then I wake up here."

"Lily, it's been months. School's already started. You've been missing the entire summer," Harry said.

Everyone looked at the girl. It was obvious that her memory had been modified. Dumbledore turned to Snape and tilted his head.

"Severus."

Snape stepped forward and pushed past Lily's friends. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. She glared back with hesitation but also anticipation.

"Don't fight me. I know you blocked him and had tried to help Potter last year but I need full access," he said, with a softer kinder voice.

Lily looked at her teacher's dark eyes and nodded. He pulled his wand and cast the spell. Rather than poking around for the missing summer, Snape started at the beginning. Images flashed into his head:

_A young girl, about 3, swinging in a park. She falls off and her mother runs over. The sun haloing around her mother's head. She says some words of comfort and the girl stops crying._

_The same girl, but older, sitting in an office with a stern looking man. 'Ms Westbrook, there is nothing you could say that could make your fighting excusable.' 'But he was picking on my friend. I just popped him lightly.' 'You broke his nose, Ms. Westbrook. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to suspend your daughter.' The girl turns and looks at her mother. 'That's reasonable. I assure you that Lily will not fight again.'_

_An eleven year old Lily opening the door to see McGonagall, dressed in Muggle clothes._

_Lily insulting Snape in her first year and her fighting with Draco._

_Lily screaming and fighting the guy holding on to her. Then watching the knife plunge into her mother's chest._

_Lily reading the letter and reciting the important stuff about her father. 'Tobias. Gone in the morning. Love of his life. Lily'_

Snape paled and everyone wondered what he had seen.

_Her summer of torture at his and Lucius' hands. Her month of hiding in Muggle London._

_The fight at the Ministry. Replacing Harry's prophecy with her own. Her use of Dark magic. Her trick with the Dark Mark. Voldemort taking her._

He rubbed his left arm as he waited for the next memory but it was of her walking up in the hospital wing. He pushed back in and revisited the letter memory. He played through it in its entirety. Snape looked for another memory of Lily and her mother. He ended the spell and looked at Dumbledore.

"It's not there. It looks to be more than an obliviate. Like the memories were removed for use in a pensieve. Maybe the memories were extracted," Snape reported before leaving.


	19. The Halloween Feast and Draco's Blood

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lily hadn't witnessed this. As soon as Snape was out of her memories, she had passed out. Madam Pomfrey kept her in the hospital wing for a few more days. Her things had been kept at Hogwarts for the summer so Dumbledore gave them back to her. Midnight purred when his owner scratched under his chin. He was glad she was back. 

Horace Slughorn was the new Potions teacher meaning Snape was finally moved into the position he has wanted for years: the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Slughorn was the Potions teacher, it meant that Harry and Ron could take the N.E.W.T Potions class. Since they hadn't grabbed the required textbook, Slughorn gave them old copies. Harry skimmed his copy and found that someone had added notes in the margins. Those notes would become helpful later on.

No matter what Harry, Ron, or Hermione did nothing seemed to snap Lily out of the depression that consumed her. She wasn't even hurting herself anymore. She was like a shell of her former self, a different shell than before. They tried to get close to her but she wouldn't have it. It was as if Lily wanted and preferred to be alone.

They were so consumed with Lily that they didn't notice what was going on with Draco. They only took notice when they heard he quit the Quidditch team and hadn't bothered to show up for any matches. Not even to belittle Harry and Ron as they played.

Snape steered clear of Lily since seeing her memories. His whole life had crashed down around him. He remembered that night in the bar many years ago. He could recall the face that he believed so much to be Lily Evan's. He remembered that night spent in the woman's bed, claiming her as his own over and over again. He had a daughter. For a second he was elated until he remembered torturing her that summer and what could have been happening to her while held captive by Voldemort.

_No wonder the Dark Lord didn't want me to use normal torture methods. Wait. Bloody hell. Who was he talking about?_ he thought.

Snape tried often to break past the wall she put up around her mind but she was getting stronger and even at the first little push, she'd look up at him and he'd turn away. He wasn't sure if she had put it together but it was only a matter of time.

Harry started his lessons with Dumbledore but felt dirty about stepping into the pensieve and watching memories about Voldemort. Once he was telling Ron and Hermione about what he saw but stopped when he noticed Lily near them. Whenever Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named, Tom Riddle, or You Know Who was mentioned, she would tense up and leave. They wanted to help her but she wouldn't let anyone near her to talk to her.

Lily started to sit in the Whomping Willow again and spent less time in the castle. She attended classes but even during meal times, she was in the tree. She didn't even stop to grab food like before. She just didn't want to be near anyone. Everyone, even the teachers, could tell something was wrong with her but she wouldn't answer any questions unless it was about school work.

The older Slytherins began picking on her immensely, sending hurtful little notes to her in class, hitting her with small spells (none hitting her for the shield she put up around herself protected her), and then finally the big event. It was the Halloween feast in the Great Hall. Every student was in attendance. Lily sat on the very end of the Slytherin table by herself poking at her food.

Her Gryffindor friends watched her intently because this was the first time they had seen her touch food in awhile. She had nearly fainted in Herbology that morning and waved off a trip to the hospital wing.

"Westbrook, do you know what day it is? It's All Hallow's Eve. It's a great day to speak to the dead. Maybe you should call up your mother and she can tell you how big of a disappointment you are to her."

The entire Great Hall went quiet. Snape got up and started to come down to his house table. He stopped short. He couldn't move. All eyes went to Lily. She had her wand out, pointing at Snape. With her blood red hair flowing behind her, she went over to the 7th year who made the remark.

Lily turned her wand on him and he rose in the air. The other Slytherin rushed away to give her room.

"Would you like to experience the pain I watched her go through? Would you like to experience the pain I gave to the asshole who killed her?"

Lily held out her other hand and her flick blade appeared. Everyone watched as she opened it. Other teachers tried to get to her but they were stuck as well.

"He cried out when I jabbed the knife into him. Maybe I should call him so he can explain what dying is like," she seethed.

Lily dropped the student and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked to his friends, wide eyes. The staff looked to Dumbledore who had pulled out his wand. He stood up and waved his wand at the students.

"_Obliviate_!"

Not one student remembered what really happened at the feast. They thought it was great. Harry worried about Lily since she wasn't there and he couldn't see her anywhere on the Marauder's Map when he tried to find her.

Lily always showed up to class and was visible on the Map whenever Harry looked during the day but right after dinner, she would disappear. He spoke of this to Dumbledore during one of his lessons. The headmaster wasn't worried much, as long as she turned up.

The weather got colder and soon Christmas break was upon them. Harry went with Ron and Ginny to the Burrow. It was good until Scrimgeour came to pester Harry. Hermione had gone home to see her family. Lily had nowhere to go so she stayed at the school but still kept to herself.

Draco wasn't getting far on his mission from Voldemort. He was worried and frustrated. He had instructions but they weren't working. He spent most of his free time working on his mission. Bags appeared under his eyes since he couldn't sleep and his skin seemed to get shallower and sickly.

Ron noticed and told Harry. They added him to the Map search. They suspected Draco's disappearances were linked with Lily's. Hermione wasn't so sure. She suspected that Draco cared for her and wouldn't do her harm; but then if he was following in Lucius' footsteps, he'd follow Voldemort's orders and they recalled her describing the torture she had gone through.

When the new term started, they all kept an eye on Lily and Draco. Ginny, who had broken up with Dean, offered to spend her free time with them on watch duty. Harry, who had been jealous of her relationship with his classmate, was relieved and felt happy whenever she was around. Occasionally it was just Harry and Ginny together watching the Map since Hermione had started to pester Ron more about his school work and watched him as a hawk while he did his homework.

As the days grew on, Lily became more reclusive. She showed up to class often dragging her bag or falling asleep in class. She'd grab some toast or a sandwich from the Great Hall before leaving. At least now she was grabbing food. But then no one would see her until the next morning.

The teachers were beginning to worry about her as well. Normally they didn't allow students to sleep in their classes but with everything that happened to her, they were more lenient. Snape didn't even snap at her when she used a different spell in her DADA class. The other students were curious to what spell she had used. Snape knew it was a Dark spell but she had changed it slightly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were outside watching Lily from a distance. She was reading in the Whomping Willow. Harry glanced down at the Map and saw a name where it shouldn't be.

"Keep an eye on her. I'm checking something out," he said, before running off.

He carefully made it up to the girls' bathroom and opened the door. Harry heard voices and slipped in. He saw Moaning Myrtle floating near the sinks, trying to calm the crying boy down.

"I don't want to but I have to. I can't let…" the boy said, before catching sight of Harry.

Draco whipped around, drawing his wand.

"What are you crying about, Malfoy? Did your precious Lord Voldemort order you to do something?"

"Shut up, Potter."

"No. You know what happened to Lily. Tell me. She's getting worse. I don't see her in the Great Hall until dinner and even then it's for only a few minutes. Look at her. Look at what she's become."

"Don't you think I'm worried about her too? Now leave."

Harry raised his wand and Draco tried to disarm him. Harry blocked it and tried to tie him up. They shot a few more spells until Draco got frustrated.

"_Avada_…"

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry yelled, the first spell to come to him.

Three long and deep gashes appeared on Draco's face and then three on his chest. He slumped to the floor of the bathroom, blood flowing from the wounds. Myrtle started to scream bloody murder and left the bathroom. Harry ran to Draco trying to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't want this. I didn't know this would happen," he whispered.

Snape came rushing in and took in the sight before him. A boy who reminded Snape of his father and a boy he sometime thought of as his own. He pushed Harry away and cast spell after spell to stop the blood loss. He picked Draco's limp body up and turned to leave.

"Don't leave, Potter," he ordered.

Harry slumped against the wall, not caring he was covered in Draco's blood. Ten minutes later, Snape came back. He cleaned up the blood on the floor and turned to Harry.

"Bring me every schoolbook that you have for your classes. I'll be in my office. You have 10 minutes."

Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room, up the stairs to his dormitory, and grabbed his books. He needed to find a way to hide his Potions book. He didn't want Snape to confiscate it. Harry saw Ron's sitting on his bed and took that. He left his on Ron's bed.

Snape checked out Harry's books. He knew he was hiding the book he was looking for. There was no other way he knew that spell. He glared at the Boy Who Lived and sent him away after giving him detention.

Harry's attack on Draco was known throughout the school. Slytherins glared daggers at him as did some students from the other houses. His own house was angry that he got Saturday detentions and therefore would be missing Quidditch games. He was still captain and attended the practices but he had to rearranged a few players (Ginny to the seeker position and Dean for chaser).

Draco's injuries healed, giving him some time to think about his mission. Even though he was released from the hospital wing, he was given a couple of days to rest before going back to classes. He spent the time in the library, trying to find a book to help him.


	20. Attack on Hogwarts

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Things got back to what was considered normal at the time. Draco worked on his school work and the mission. Harry focused on school (trying not to use the Half Blood Prince's book), spending Saturday with Snape for detention, trying to figure out what was going on with Draco, and spending time with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to check the Map for Lily. Ron did school work and Quidditch. He was worried about Lily but other things were more important. Hermione was the most focused on school (scheduling her entire day for studying and half an hour for her friends). Ginny was busy getting ready for her O.W.Ls and trying to help Harry with the Lily situation.

Lily spent her time in class and then running off. She didn't speak to anyone but still managed to score points for her house because her assignments were more in depth than expected, even Hermione's.

One morning, Draco entered the Great Hall beaming. He looked too happy for some. Harry knew something was up but didn't know what. Draco joyfully sat at the Slytherin table and ate breakfast. Lily silently entered and grabbed some toast. She didn't get away as silently as she hoped. A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Draco leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away, grabbed his hair, and kneed him. A groan escaped from every male's mouth in the Great Hall.

"Don't fucking touch me," she said.

Lily left and one of Draco's cronies picked him up off the floor. Harry couldn't help but snicker. Ron had a giant grin on his face and Hermione was staring at her book again.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," a 5th year Gryffindor said.

Harry took it and told his friends about his next lesson with the headmaster. He pulled them aside on their way to class.

"Malfoy's up to something. He might do it tonight. Do you still have those Galleons from the DA? Tell the others to find theirs. I want us to be ready."

Just before Harry left for his lesson with Dumbledore, he gave Ron his vial of Felix Felicis, which he had won back at the beginning of the year.

"Give some to everyone. If something goes down, I don't want to lose anyone. Try to find Lily and give her some too."

Only those who were at the Ministry truly believed that something was going to happen. The other DA members promised to keep an eye on the Galleon and if it warned them, they'd keep the younger students safe. Hermione and Neville went searching for Lily and the others did patrol. Hermione distributed the potion and told the others to drink if they say anything.

Lily was leaving the library and heading to wherever she went when she felt an arm around her. She could feel a wand poke into her side.

"Keep quiet and come with me."

She knew that voice and was going to fight when she felt the wand dig deeper into her skin. Lily sagged a bit and nodded. He pulled her down to the dungeons. He opened a door and pushed her inside. She grabbed his hair and pulled.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay put."

"Tell Draco to go fuck himself."

He shot a weak spell at her and closed the door. He locked it and warded it. He didn't know why Draco wanted her safe but still conscious. Blaise easily could have stunned her to keep her still but his friend was adamant that nothing was to harm her.

As Lily tried to get out of the closet, the other members of the DA noticed something was up. Soon an announcement was made by McGonagall for students to run to their respective dormitories and to stay there. They hid, took the potion, and waited.

Dumbledore and Harry landed outside the Three Broomsticks. They had gone to get a Horcrux and to do so, they had to get past Inferi and Dumbledore had to drink whatever was in the bowl. Harry, following the headmaster's order, had to pour most of it down his throat to get at the locket inside.

"Professor, are you alright? You don't look well," Rosmerta said, running up to them. "I saw you through my window. Can you make it back?"

A green light filled the sky and the three of them looked up. The Dark Mark hovered about Hogwarts.

"Rosmerta, do you have any brooms?"

The barmaid nodded and ran inside to get them. She handed one to Harry and the other to Dumbledore. They flew to the Astronomy Tower. Footsteps could be heard so Dumbledore pushed Harry aside, threw the invisibility cloak over the boy, and froze him to the spot. The door flung open and someone yelled the disarming spell.

Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and over the edge.

"Hello, Professor," Draco said, coming into view.

Down below in the corridors, the teachers and the Order members were fighting the Death Eaters who managed to get into the school via the cabinet that Draco had spent the year fixing. Spells and curses were flying everywhere. There were a few injuries and it seemed more Death Eaters were joining the fight. The hidden DA members made themselves known and helped. The Felix Felicis potion helped with an increased reflex, allowing them to block the curses faster than normal.

Harry couldn't do anything. He couldn't move and get at Draco. Dumbledore was doing a good job in trying to talk the boy out of killing him. The potion was weakening his body so he collapsed to the stone floor. Draco looked beaten and his wand wavered. Shouts could be heard from below.

"I have to. He said he'd kill them," Draco said, mumbling something afterwards.

"What was that you said?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily's pregnant. The Dark Lord said he'd kill my parents and kill her after the baby's born. Snape's going to kill me."

Harry couldn't believe what Draco was saying. Dumbledore lifted himself up and told Draco to do it. The door flung open and three Death Eaters entered.

"Do it, Malfoy. This world doesn't need a Mudblood loving fool."

"He was begging for his life. I thought it was befitting to let him continue."

A taller figure stood in the doorway. Snape entered the Tower and looked at Draco and then at Dumbledore.

"Severus, please," the old wizard pleaded.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Snape's curse hit Dumbledore straight in the chest. His body hit the railing and fell over. A few seconds later, a thud was heard. The Death Eaters, Draco, and Snape left the Tower. Harry was furious but now was able to move. He flung off the cloak and took off after Dumbledore's killers.

Lily was fed up with being locked up in the closet. She breathed deep and shot a powerful Reducto spell. It broke through the wards and blew the door off the hinges. She climbed out of the dungeons and took in the scene of the Entrance Hall. There were a few bodies lying on the floor. Lily saw a flicker of black robes and silver mask.

"_Stupefy_!" she cried.

The body hit the floor and she flung a few more spells at the black robes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she cried.

She walked past her teachers, helping when it was needed. She caught sight of black robes, a head with blond hair, and then Snape. She tried to get to them but another Death Eater stopped her. He didn't cast a spell or anything, just held out his arms blocking her way.

"If it isn't Lily Westbrook."

"If it isn't one of snake bastard's bitches. How are you doing this evening? I'm pissed off because you think you can waltz into my school and hurt my friends."

"We did more than that. There's been at least one death so far."

"Well then, I'll just have to even the score. But first some pain."

She whispered something and the man fell and grabbed his hand. Lily tapped two of her own fingers and watched as his nails were ripped out. She let up on it and cast a stunning spell. She knelt and whispered something into his ear. His eyes went wide and Lily grabbed his arm. Her eyes flickered around the room, seeing a few Death Eaters still fighting her teachers and friends.

Harry almost caught up to Snape and Draco. A Death Eater sent flames towards Hagrid's hut and Harry stopped. He could hear Hagrid in the hut and wasn't sure if he should stop to help. The door opened and Hagrid came out with his dog Fang. Harry took off and found the five Death Eaters on their knees, twitching and a couple screaming.

In the castle, Lily had just touched the Dark Mark and cast the Cruciatus curse. The Death Eaters still present stopped fighting and began to twitch and cry out.

"Lily, stop it."

She did and saw Ron standing before her bleeding from a cut on his face. She got up and looked around.

"I'm sorry," she told him before running off.

Harry had taken the time to get closer to the Death Eaters. He cast the Incarcerous spell but Snape blocked it.

"Draco, go. I'll deal with Potter."

Draco took off with the other Death Eaters and Snape turned to Harry. He cast a petrifying spell but Harry blocked it. He retaliated with the spell he saw his father used on the younger Snape in the memory.

"Just like your father, Potter."

"He trusted you. Dumbledore kept telling me that I could trust you and that you had changed. You're nothing but a murderer. _Secrum_…"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landing in a bush. Harry turned back to Snape and looked at him.

"I knew you had that book, Potter. It's the only way you could have known that spell. I created that spell and you try using it against me? Yes, Potter, I'm the Half Blood Prince and I just did the Headmaster a favor."

Snape ran off and disapparated when he was clear of the grounds. Harry found his wand and went back to Hogwarts. He pushed past the crowd at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. He looked down at Dumbledore's body and saw the locket. He took it and hit it in his pocket. Hagrid came and took the body away.

No one else died from the attack. Bill Weasley was clawed by a human Fenrir Greyback but they didn't know how he'd be affected by it. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Order member, broke his arm. Most had minor injuries. A handful of Death eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban.


	21. Revealations

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The school was full of parents coming to collect their children. Several students, Seamus being the loudest, telling their parents that they were staying for Dumbledore's funeral. 

Anyone and everyone came to the funeral. Row after row of white chairs filled the area around the lake. Dumbledore's body laid on a marble slab near a tree. Harry sat with his friends, holding Ginny's hand. He couldn't get the sight of his headmaster's body falling off the Tower out of his mind. He also couldn't get his head around what Draco proclaimed but no one had seen Lily since that night. He watched as McGonagall turned the marble slab into a tomb, encasing the body.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Scrimgeour asked.

Harry nodded and walked with the Minister. He was asking the same questions that he had asked at Christmas. Harry wasn't really paying attention.

"Will you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Will you agree to come by the Ministry and do an interview stating that all is well?"

"No. I just watched a former teacher kill my headmaster, who was my friend. Nothing is well. If you had bloody well listened to me two years ago after Cedric Diggory's death, this may have been prevented."

Harry stalked off and glanced up at the castle. Something caught his eye and he looked again.

"Hermione! Ron!" he yelled to his friends, pointing to the Whomping Willow.

The three ran to the tree but kept a bit of distance so the branches couldn't hit them. Lily was sitting in the tree looking out at the grounds.

"Lily, please come down. It's not safe," Hemione called.

"I know," Harry said pointedly.

Lily snapped her head at Harry and looked at him. He nodded and she had the tree help her out of its branches. She walked up to her friends.

"How?"

"Malfoy told Dumbledore before Snape killed him."

"What? Snape cast the killing curse? Great. Just what I need."

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"How did you hide it?"

"A couple of glamours and a concealment charm," she said, rubbing her lower back.

"Are you OK? You didn't stay to get checked out after the attack," Hermione stated.

"Sleeping in the Shrieking Shack isn't great on the back. I guess I can't hide it anymore. What else did Draco say? Did he say how he found out?"

"Just that Voldemort threatened to kill you and that Snape was going to kill him. Why would he be worried about that?"

Lily pulled her wand and ended the charms she had cast on herself. Her once flat stomach was now large and round.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

"How far along?"

"As far as I know, I'm overdue. I knew it would be hard to hide it from you and I couldn't keep the charms in place all the time. That's why I've been staying the Shrieking Shack."

"You and the ferret. I can't believe it."

"That's not the worse part. I can't honestly tell you that Draco's the father. I still can't remember what happened. It could be anyone. Well except Snape. I don't think the snake bastard is that sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed how Snape's been acting around me? Towards me? He's been like that since he entered my memories at the beginning of the year. It was a certain memory that freaked him out."

"What memory? The torturing?"

"No. The memory of me reading a letter from my mum. Her telling me of a man she knew. A man who was sad that his love married his enemy. A man who mistook my mother for a woman named Lily. A man who became my father. A man you all know as Severus Snape."

Lily rubbed her back as she let her friends soak in the information. They all stared at her. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Your mum did look like my mum."

"You have his temper and that glare. They're the same," Ron offered.

"I am not my father but his blood does run through my veins. I'm sorry for what he did. I will make sure that he gets what's coming to him," she said.

Lily bent over and breathed deeply. Any normal person would be screaming from the pain but it tickled her more than anything.

"Lily, are you alright?"

"I think so," she said, just before her water broke.

"Hermione, go get McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Ron and I will take Lily to the hospital wing."

The boys supported Lily and helped her to the castle. Hermione ran and got help. Mrs. Weasley overheard so she came as well.

"Hey, Ron. What are you doing here?" Bill asked from his bed.

He caught sight of Lily and Harry and gasped. When he saw her pregnant belly, his fiancée had to push him back into bed.

"Bloody hell, Ron. Tell me that's not yours."

Ron didn't listen to his brother and helped Lily into bed. McGonagall was the first through the doors. She strode up to the bed and looked at Lily who was giggling.

"I can assure you that this is no laughing matter, Ms. Westbrook."

"Don't I know it? I don't know who the bloody father is, my father just killed the man I thought of as my grandfather, and I used Dark magic including an Unforgivable against the Death Eaters. I'm going to be sent to Azkaban."

The room fell silent as they went over what she had said. Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out so she could check Lily.

"Molly, I need you to help Lily. She must have been in labor for days. Do you need anything for the pain?"

"It doesn't hurt. It tickles. I haven't felt normal pain since Lucius started to use the Cruciatus curse on me."

Madam Pomfrey put a screen up around Lily's bed and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Lily's hand for assurance. The rest paced the hospital wing while they listened to Lily grunt and Madam Pomfrey telling her what to do.

"Just one more push, Lily."

"I can't believe you did this 8 times, Mrs. Weasley," Lily said.

"You don't know half of it. The pain was unbearable."

Ron and Bill paled, just realizing what they must have put their mother though. A bay's cry rang out in the room.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the bed changed. She put the new mother into clean clothes and moved the screen. Everyone came around the bed and looked at the baby. It had red hair, not as dark as Lily's but not as bright as Ron's. The baby's eyes were closed so they couldn't see what color they were. It was wrapped in a white blanket.

"It's a boy."

"Poppy, can you test for paternity?" McGonagall asked.

"I've done some research and found a spell but I needed skin or hair. In my pocket, there are vials with hair from Draco, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory."

Harry grabbed the vials from her pocket and handed them to Madam Pomfrey. Since Draco was the likely choice, they started with the others.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Crabbe are not the father. Neither is Mr. Goyle."

"Please Merlin let it be Draco's. I don't want to fathom who else it could be."

"Mr. Malfoy is…"

"Where is she? Where is Ms. Westbrook?"

The Minister and Percy came in the hospital wing. They approached the group and pushed their way through. Both were taken back to see her holding a baby.

"Um…Ms. Westbrook, you need to explain yourself."

"In regards to what, Minister?"

"Your knowledge of the attack."

"There is none. You have been told that my memory of the summer is gone. If they had mentioned it, it was wiped out. I haven't talked to any Slytherins all year. I did not know anything about what was planned. Hell, I don't even know who got me pregnant. I remember absolutely nothing from the summer."

"You didn't hear anything while in your dormitory?"

"No. Death Eaters aren't stupid enough to talk about it in public. Besides I've been staying elsewhere. I haven't touched a toe into the Slytherin dormitory since last year."

"Where have you been staying?"

"Somewhere I know I'd have privacy. It's not your concern where."

"Do you know anything of what happened to the Death Eaters during the attack?"

"What do you want to know? They attacked and I defended myself."

"What of the man whose finger nails were ripped out?" the Minister asked.

"I spent over a year living with the Malfoys. Lucius taught Draco and I about the Dark Arts. But that specific spell was one that Lucius used on me personally on Voldemort's orders the summer I spent getting tortured.

"I admit I used a few Dark spells to defend myself and those who were fighting. If you had been here you would have seen the chaos yourself."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Scrimgeour asked.

Lily handed the bay over to Ron, who was standing beside her. The horrid look on his face almost made Lily laugh. She got out of bed and walked over to the Minister and Percy. They had both pulled their wands. Lily chuckled before turning to Percy.

"You're a bloody git for the way you've treated your family. Sending back presents unwrapped, not even saying hello in the whole time you've been here, you have yet to acknowledge your mother or either brother, one of whom was attacked by a werewolf. At a time like this, family is all that should matter. Either pull that stick out of your ass or I swear to Merlin, I'll make you a eunuch so you have a reason for being so childish.

"Madam Pomfrey, when will Bill be released?" Lily said.

"In a few days."

"And I assume you'll be having a celebration, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course."

"Good because Percy will be there with flowers for you or Ginny won't be the only girl anymore. Got that?"

Percy nodded and left even before Scrimgeour could turn away. Lily got back into bed and took back her son.

"That was bloody brilliant. Finally someone put that prat in his rightful place. Could you really turn him into a eunuch?" Ron said.

"I found the spell for the git who did this to me. I'm sorry if I stepped over bounds with Percy but with the attacks and everything, I couldn't let him continue to treat his only family like dirt."

"You didn't tell them," Hermione said.

"About the Unforgivable? Yeah. They didn't ask specifically besides I lumped it in with the term Dark spells. Sometimes fighting dirty is the only way to win. I could have easily killed every Death Eater with an Avada Kedavra instead of Crucio but then the father I never knew and the father of my son would be gone."

"Speaking of which, Poppy, is Draco Malfoy the father?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

Lily let out a string of curses. Mrs. Weasley wanted to stop her but thought she was entitled to vent her frustration.

"When I see that asshole, I'm going to give him something to remember me by. He'll be lucky if he can pee when I'm through with him," Lily threatened.

"Everyone out. Ms. Westbrook needs her rest and you, Mr. Weasley, should be in bed."

Bill and Fleur went off to his bed and everyone else looked at Lily and the baby before leaving. Harry was the last to leave.

"You're more than welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place. There's plenty of room and you'll be safe."

"I'll be fine wherever I am. I can't say the same for Draco once I find him. Thanks, Harry."

Lily cuddled her son until Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to sleep. She held the baby and conjured up a bassinet. The healer tucked the baby into the bassinet and left.

_I never thought I'd have to deliver a baby here at Hogwarts,_ she thought.


	22. Charmed Letters and A Plan

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The entire Weasley family was waiting to see Lily and the baby the next morning. Luckily for her most of the school was empty of students or everyone would know she just had Draco's child. 

"My dear, how are you? Did he give you a hard time last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Madam Pomfrey looked after him. She told me to sleep."

"At least he looks like you," George said.

"Except for the eyes. He has Malfoy's icy glare," Fred said, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Have you thought up a name for him?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I've tried to think of some over the year but I haven't settled on one. I need to pick one since Madam Pomfrey needs to submit the birth certificate and whatnot."

"I'm particularly fond of the name Fred," Fred said.

"As I am to George," the other twin said.

They looked at each other and exclaimed, "Forge and Gred."

"Only if I had twins," Lily chuckled.

The baby started to fuse and cry so Lily took him back and rocked him. She conjured up a bottle and he took to it straightaway.

"I have a favor to ask of you guys. Hermione, I'd like to be his godmother and I'd like both of you to be his godfathers," Lily said.

Her three friends were shocked. Hermione found her voice and agreed. Harry could only nod and Ron looked like a fish out of water.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you."

Conversation turned towards the attack and how the school governors and staff were discussing the future of the school. Mr. Weasley had to go back to the Ministry and the twins had to get back to their shop. Mrs. Weasley and Charlie went to see Bill.

"I'm not coming back next year," Harry said.

"It wasn't your fault that Hogwarts was attacked."

"It's not that. I need to find the remaining Horcruxes. I can't destroy Voldemort if they're still intact."

"What kind of things have they've been?" Lily asked.

"His diary, a ring, and a locket. But the locket isn't real."

"We know the diary was his. What's with the ring and locket?"

"The ring was his family's and the locket was Salazar Slytherin's," Harry answered.

"So they all are connected to him somehow. Whenever I saw him, that snake of his was always wrapped around him. Could that be one?"

"Maybe."

"Are you starting the hunt soon? I thought I heard Bill and Fleur talk about a wedding?"

"Yeah. Theirs. It's in a few weeks. I really thought she'd run after seeing Bill but she really loves him," Ron said.

"Who wouldn't? Any Weasley would be a catch. Why couldn't one of you be my son's father?"

Ron blushed because he pictured being with Lily and what their children would have looked like.

"You don't have to acknowledge that Malfoy is the father. Raise him yourself. You'll have us to help you," Harry said.

"I can't. I grew up without knowing a thing about my father. I can't let him do the same. He'll know who his father is and maybe see him once an a while."

Lily was tired so her friends left. Ginny looked at the baby and kissed his forehead.

"You may be half of Malfoy but Lily's genes are stronger. You'll grow up to be like her. I'm sure."

Lily laid her son in the bassinet and fell asleep. She dreamed of her son but older and surrounded by friends. His hair had darkened so it was just like hers and he had her personality but his gray eyes were all Draco. He was laughing at a joke that a red bushy haired girl told.

Her infant son wailed and she woke up. She picked him up and rocked him as she walked around the room. Bill wasn't in his bed so he must be walking the grounds with Fleur. Lily changed her son with a flick of her wand and she put him back into the bassinet. She pulled her shrunken trunk from her robe and enlarged it. She pulled out parchment, quill, and ink. Lily wrote three quick notes and sealed them. She charmed two of them so only who it's addressed to could open it.

Lily changed into her own clothes and shrunk her trunk. She picked up the baby sling that Mrs. Weasley brought for her and placed her son inside.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm going to talk a walk. I have my son."

"Don't be long. You need to rest."

Lily went up to the owlery and attached the two charmed notes to school owls.

"You should be able to find him but if you cannot, come find me," she said, doing a spell to the note.

The owl hooted and took off after the other one. Lily walked out onto the grounds and looked around. She thought of Hogwarts as her home and salvation. A lone tear fell as she made her way off the grounds.

Lily waved her wand and waited. The Knight Bus pulled up in front of her. The new conductor who replaced Stan Shunpick did his little rant. Lily put the last note on the ground and pointed her wand at it.

"_Delivero McGonagall_."

She watched as it flew off to the castle and got on the bus. She paid the fee and told them where she needed to go. It took off and rather than sit in a moveable chair with her newborn son, she used a temporary sticking charm on it and sat down.

McGonagall was in another meeting with the staff and school governors. Several of the governors were worried about the wards that Dumbledore had put around the school. They weren't sure if they'd hold after his death.

"We've been testing and strengthening any failing wards since Albus' death. His portrait will be here in a few days. You can ask him then if they'll hold," McGonagall said.

A roll of parchment flew in through the window and fell onto her desk. She looked at it and opened it. Her eyes scanned the parchment and she went pale.

"Minerva, is everything alright?" Flitwick asked.

"Lily Westbrook left to find He Who Must Not Be Named. She says she has some unfinished business with him."

"By herself?" a governor asked.

"That's not half of it. She just gave birth."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room. McGonagall ended the meeting to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Professor, is everything alright?"

"Ms. Westbrook has taken her son and left. She sent me a letter telling me of her so called plan."

"What the bloody hell does she think she's doing? She can't put her son in danger," Harry yelled.

"I'll let you read the letter and you should finish packing. The train will be leaving tomorrow morning," the new headmistress said before leaving.

Hermione took the note and read it out loud:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I know you'll be disappointed in me especially after what just happened but I need to do this. Tell my friends I'm going after the snake bastard to get back at him and others for what they did. I promise to stay safe. They've always wanted me for something and I'm going to find out what._

_Tell my son's godmother and godfathers that I've named him Linkin Albus Westbrook. He's my Link to the Dark and the Light. The Dark may have helped create him but he'll grow up in the Light. Please don't file the paperwork yet. And don't tell anyone else the identity of his father._

_Tell Harry to keep his chin up high and not to give up. Many loved ones may have already died but he can prevent many more deaths from happening, Muggle and wizard alike._

_Tell Ron that I've always seen him as more than Harry's sidekick. If it wasn't his knowledge of wizard's chess, him pushing aside his fear of spiders, his bravery and love for everyone, I imagine life would be completely different._

_Tell Hermione that if anyone can research what needs to be researched, it's her. She truly is the brightest witch of our age. Remember to think outside the box and playing safe isn't always the answer. And to please look after Midnight._

_I promise to see you all again very soon. Act now with whatever you need to do. Having time together now is better than regretting not having it in the future. Please tell Mrs. Weasley not to worry. I know what I need to do._

_Lily Westbrook_

Lily got off the Knight Bus and entered the Leaky Cauldron. She checked in with Tom and went up to her room. The new mother fed and changed her son Linkin before going into Diagon Alley. She nearly emptied her vault at Gringotts and had half of it changed into Muggle pounds. Before heading back to her room, she went into Flourish and Blotts and looked through the bookshelves. They didn't have what she needed so she entered Knockturn Alley.

Lily had never been there before but she remembered Lucius talking about Borgin & Burkes. She entered the shop and waited near the front.

"What are you doing here? A little girl like you…"

"Shut up. I'm looking for a book and my father talked about this shop a great deal."

"And who would that be?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Now the book I'm looking for deals with breaking through strong wards and protection spells. Do you have anything like that?" she demanded.

The man sneered at Lucius' name but went to the back when Lily finished. He brought back two large books.

"If these can't help then nothing will. Is Lucius out of Azkaban?"

"Not yet. I'm sure that the Dark Lord will be pleased that you were helpful."

She gave them the money and had him shrink the books.

"May I ask what is with the baby?"

"No one would suspect a mother with her child of doing something Dark, would they?"

Lily left the store and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Just as she set the books down, an owl flew into the window. She had seen this owl before at the Malfoy Manor. She tapped its head in greeting and took the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am still at the Manor and would love to see you. Do I know this person who you want me to meet? You say Draco needs to meet him too but I have no idea of where he is. I tried to talk him out of that mission but he was adamant. At Christmas he even yelled at me in a letter and you know my son rarely raises his voice at me._

_The Aurors have finally stopped checking up on the Manor, waiting for Draco to show up. Please stop by anytime. I'll be waiting._

_Narcissa_

Lily smiled since she could start her plan rolling. She checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and Floo'd to the Manor. Narcissa wasn't in the room so Lily set out to find her. She was in her sitting room.

"Narcissa."

"I didn't think you'd be here this quick," she said without turning around.

When she did, her eyes went wide at the sight of a baby in her arms. Narcissa looked back at Lily before looking at Link again.

"I'd like you to meet Linkin, your grandson."

"What?"

"Last summer when I was in Voldemort's care, I became pregnant. Since I can't remember what happened, I had paternity tested. It turns out that Draco is the father."

"Can I hold him?"

"For a second. I have somewhere to be in 10 minutes."

Lily handed over her son and held on to her wand. She didn't want to use magic but if Narcissa tried anything, she would be ready. She only held him and cried.

"I didn't know. The Dark Lord asked Draco to stay and train with him for the summer. Before school started, he came back shaken. He didn't really tell me about the mission. I knew the Dark Lord had kidnapped you but I didn't know what he was doing to you."

"You need to do me a favor."

Narcissa kissed Link's forehead and gave him back. Lily told Narcissa what she needed to do and waited while she did it. She took the small vial of silvery liquid and left the Manor. She Floo'd back to the Leaky Cauldron and exited into Muggle London. Her plan was in motion.


	23. I Know What I'm Doing

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

They had spent the first night at a run down house in Spinner's End before heading off. Draco wanted to go back to the Manor but Snape told him that it would be the first place that the Aurors would look. They had been instructed by Voldemort to stay hidden until he called for them.

Hiding was difficult with the entire wizarding world looking for them. Much to their displeasure going Muggle was the best bet. Snape transfigured their robes into Muggle clothes and changed their appearances slightly. Draco was now a brunette with brown eyes and Snape had a short black cropped cut and his nose was smaller. Draco was now known as Dean and Snape as Steven or Dad if Draco was addressing him.

After melting some of their Galleons into a pile of gold, Snape sold it in a Muggle pawn shop to get Muggle currency. They found a little rundown motel and rested. They had been in London for several days and life was looking good. No one knew where they were and they could relax. They even ventured out the night before for dinner. Several girls checked Draco out and a couple older women looked at Snape with interest.

"Stay focused, Dean. We have to be ready if our Lord calls us."

"Yes, Dad."

Back at the motel, an owl was waiting. They looked at each other and Snape withdrew his wand. He approached the owl and took the letter. The owl hooted and flew off. It was addressed to him in Lily's neat writing. His hand tingled and the letter opened.

_I know who you are. You put two and two together and I did too. You're my father. You had sex with my mother and left. She never told me about you because she didn't really know anything._

_That's not why I wrote. I charmed this letter so only you could open it and I also used a bit of Dark magic to help the owl find you. As father and daughter we have similar genes so I used my blood to help locate you._

_I just wanted to say Dumbledore told me that I could trust you but then you killed him. How could you? How could Draco let those bloody Death Eaters into the school? Didn't he know they would hurt the students? That they hurt me after I got out of the closet he had Blaise put me in._

_I could have killed all of you instead of using the Cruciatus curse but then I'd never have the chance to tell you. To tell you that Draco got me pregnant and it __**was**__ a boy._

_Your daughter,_

_Lily_

"You did what to my daughter?" he yelled.

It had been a week since Lily left Hogwarts with her son. No one could find her, Draco, or Snape. There were more attacks by Death Eaters and the Ministry was having a hard time keeping up with them.

Bill had been released and Mrs. Weasley had her celebration. Percy, still scared of Lily's threat, showed up with flowers for his mother. He actually seemed to relax and talked with everyone.

Harry had gone back to the Dursleys. He had to spend some time there before his 17th birthday for his mother's protection to still work. He was counting down the days until Bill's wedding because the day before would be his last day at his relatives. On July 7th, he wished Lily a happy birthday wherever she was.

Ron and Hermione did the same thing except Hermione had put a candle in a cupcake for their friend. They were constantly busy with helping Mrs. Weasley with the wedding and when they weren't, they were snogging. It was because of Lily that they finally got together and had talked Harry out of breaking up with Ginny.

Mr. Weasley apparated to work as usual on the 7th. He went to his office and hung up his cloak. He had just taken a seat when there was a knock.

"Come in."

"Arthur, this was left for you at the visitor's desk five minutes ago. There's a charm on it so it's been checked out. Nothing but a simple privacy charm."

Mr. Weasley took the large basket and his hand tingled. The charm was lifted and he could see into the basket. It was Link and he was sleeping. He saw a note and grabbed it.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I told you I'd keep him safe. Please look after him. Where I'm going is not suitable for a baby. I don't know how many people know he's Draco's son but until this is over, he doesn't exist. He died in childbirth. That's what I'll be telling everyone and would like you to tell everyone who knows. If Voldemort finds out, he'll kill him. I'm sure of it._

_He loves the stuffed animal that is with him. I know he's still too young but I really think he likes it when I make it fly._

_There are two books wrapped in cloth that I found for Hermione. Please just give them to her, no questions asked. I also got Bill and Fleur something. It's in the basket as well. Give them my best. Thank you for all that you and your family have done for me._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Mr. Weasley pulled on his cloak and picked up the basket. He apparated home and called for his wife. When she saw Link, she cried. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came running. Ginny picked up the baby and held him tight.

"I've got to get back to work. Here's the note. I hope she really knows what she's doing."

Mr. Weasley left and after reading the note, Hermione found the books. She left with Ron to look through them. Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley look after Link.

That night, Lily found herself in an empty park. She missed everyone but knew she needed to do this. She knew that Voldemort had something planned for her and needed to know what. Plus she could help Harry from the inside. She cast her Patronus and sent it with a message. She patiently waited for her message to be received.

Lily heard a distinctive pop of someone apparating behind her. She turned and smirked. She held out her wand for the other witch to take it.

"Hello, Bellatrix."

"What do you want, half blood?" she spat.

"To beg for my Lord's forgiveness."

Lily hated herself right at that moment for calling Voldemort her Lord but it would get Bellatrix to take her to him.

"I see you've come to your senses. Grab on to me."

Lily did and they apparated. Lily looked around the room and saw Voldemort in a throne like chair. She knelt before him and waited.

"Why are you here?"

"To beg for your forgiveness. Whatever you've done to me was for my own good. Potter and his friends may have been my friends at one point in my life but not anymore. When they found out I was with child and then whose child it was, Potter called me a traitor like my father."

"Ah, you know about Severus."

"He entered my mind and looked through my memories. He still never mentioned it though."

"What of your child?"

"My son died, my Lord. I was hit with a spell during the attack. In rage, I used the torture curse against the Dark Mark. I am sorry if I hurt you while doing it."

"Who did my son look like?"

"Your son, sir? The test proved he was Draco's child."

That shut him up. He glared at Lily and she could feel him entering her mind. She put up a negative memory of holding her dead child sobbing.

"He had your hair and Draco's eyes," Voldemort said. "When did he come and see you?"

"My Lord, my memories of the summer are gone."

"Oh, yes. Bella, please get the pensieve and her memories. I'd really like to see when she was violated."

_Violated by Draco? He wouldn't have done it if he knew of your intentions, you snake bastard,_ she thought.

Bellatrix came back into the room and Voldemort poured a vial of silvery substance into the pensieve. He held out his hand to Lily and she took it.

_Lily sat on a bed clenching her fists. She was wearing the same clothes as she had in the Ministry. There was a bruise on her cheek._

"It had been a week since I took you from the Ministry."

_The door clicked open and Lily sat still. She didn't look up at the young man who entered. His dark brown hair was carefully styled, his eyes twinkled when he looked at her, and he genuinely smiled. He locked and warded the door behind him. He moved over to her and forced her head up to look at him._

_"You're new. It's usually that bitch or snake bastard who beat me. Is this part of your initiation into the oh-so-stupid Death Eathers?" Lily asked._

_He just looked at her. Her blood red hair caught the light from the grease. He pulled her up and escorted her into the next room after unlocking the door. The man pushed her toward the full bathtub and gave her a towel._

_Lily looked at him and he leaned up against the wall. She shrugged and removed her clothes. She watched as he checked out her body. Lily soaked in the tub, seductively rubbing her body for the man who didn't look much older than herself. She got out of the tub clean and walked to him, still dripping._

_"Do you like what you see?"_

_He nodded and she bit her lower lip. She ground her hips into his and went to knee him when he grabbed her arm and spun her. Lily's back was against his chest and his grip tightened._

_"I'm not a little boy who you can tease. You offered and I'm going to take it," he breathed into her ear._

_"Your voice. I've heard it before."_

_"I go by many names."_

_Lily's eyes went wide. He pulled her into the bedroom and flung her onto the bed. The man, Tom Riddle, flicked his wand and she was tied spread eagle on the bed. With another flick of the wand, his clothes were removed. He tucked his wand away from the bed and then situated himself in between her stretched legs._

_"I know you fooled around with that boy but I'm glad a man could teach you about sex. Hard, rough sex."_

_"You're no man. You're a snake bastard who likes to hurt people. I'm sure I told you before that nothing that you can do could hurt me."_

_"Let's see if these private lessons will."_

_Tom kissed her hard and forced his tongue into Lily's mouth. She attempted to bite him. He chuckled before kissing down her neck to her breasts and then to her stomach. He was already hard so he grabbed her hips and thrusted in hard and fast. The pain Lily felt was like no other. Most girls would have screamed but she moaned. It was exactly what Tom wanted to hear._

"Makes you wet. Doesn't it, pet?" Voldemort purred.

_Lily was still spread eagle on the bed but covered by a blanket. Bellatrix was feeding her. Lily's eyes were hollow, staring at the ceiling._

_"Why does he like you more? I've been by his side since the beginning," the Death Eater mumbled._

_"You can have him. He's a snake bastard."_

_Bellatrix slapped her and took her food tray away._

_"At least you're leaving in a few days. I think I'll bring my nephew in here for a lesson in torture."_

_She did bring Draco into the room and got rid of the blanket. He stared at Lily's naked but scarred body._

_"He gave you your mission and you'll be leaving soon. Use this time to practice your curses and torturing technique."_

_While Bellatrix was there, he did as she commanded. Lily's body writhed as the spells and curses hit her. Soon it was covered in sweat and her voice was coarse from the moaning._

_"Good. I need to speak to the Dark Lord. Continue until I come back."_

_The witch left and Draco locked the door behind her. He stopped with the spells and looked at her glistening body. His long fingers ran across her chest, down her arms, and legs. She didn't react to his touch._

_"You liked it when I did this," he said, kissing her neck._

_"That was before I knew you were the second biggest asshole in the world. Snake bastard being the first. Don't fucking touch me."_

_"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Lily."_

_Draco removed his clothes and felt the apex between her thighs. He smiled and looked at her._

_"You're already wet. Your body is saying something else than what is coming out of your mouth."_

_He grabbed his erection and pushed it to her opening. Draco looked down at her and was surprised to see her looking back at him. He smirked as he forced himself in._

"I think we've seen enough," Voldemort said.

As soon as they were out of her memories, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse at Bellatrix. She cried out and twitched on the floor.

"You left him alone with her."

"My Lord, please. She didn't know what Draco was going to do," Lily said.

He looked at Lily and stopped the curse. He caressed her cheek and she gazed at him. Voldemort changed into young Tom Riddle and took her hand.

"We don't want to be interrupted."

Lily did the only thing she could do to prove her loyalty to Voldemort. She willingly but disgusted with herself, gave her body to the Dark Lord.


	24. The Prophecy

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Her first couple of days with Voldemort were spent in his bed. After their third time, he reverted back to his now normal snake like appearance. He seemed to like how she stared up into his eyes with longing in hers. She did have longing but it was for Link and her friends.

On the third day, he allowed her out of his room and escorted her downstairs to the ballroom. He took his seat in the chair and she stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Wormtail," he called.

The stocky man entered the room and bowed. He held out his arm and Voldemort tapped his wand against the Dark Mark. He waited a second and touched it again. The room filled with people in black robes and masks. A few seconds later, two others popped up in the middle of the room. Everyone bowed and waited.

"Rise. As you'll notice there is someone we all missed. But first we'll talk about what happened. Draco, you did good with getting my followers in but several say you hesitated to kill Dumbledore and had to get Severus to do it."

"My Lord, I wasn't hesitating. I was listening to him plead for his life. Professor Snape came in and killed him before I had a chance to finish him off."

"We lost a few to Azkaban that night but they'll be back soon enough. You all experienced a little treat given by Lily because she was shot at. I thought I told you not to attack her. She was not fighting for the Order but to protect her and her child."

A few Death Eaters started to whisper. Voldemort held up his hand and the room fell silent.

"A child who was to be mine but someone else took advantage of her. Would that person like to reveal himself or should I?"

Draco stepped forward and knelt.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I did not realize you were involved with her."

Draco steeled himself for his punishment but Voldemort only laughed.

"It is alright, Draco. Knowing that your son died is punishment enough. Besides I believe her father will deal out a proper punishment. Right, Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord."

More whispers went throughout the room.

"No one is to touch or harm Lily. Our plan was to have her join us but now it is to have my child. Severus, take some time getting to know your daughter. My dear, when you're finished, I'll be upstairs."

"Yes, my Lord," she said, before kissing his hand.

The Death Eaters dispersed and Snape looked at Lily. She motioned to the other side of the room where there was a couch and a chair. She sat, tucking her legs under her. Snape removed his mask and sat across from her. No one spoke for awhile.

"So you fucked my mother and left. I'm not judging you or anything but it wasn't at all how I pictured my conception. I really shouldn't talk thought. Our Lord showed me a couple of memories from the summer. Draco fucked me and ran."

"What did he mean that it was to be his?"

"The other memory was of him as Tom Riddle taking what he believed to be his. I didn't see any other memories but I think he frequently visited me."

"Did you name him?"

"No. Madam Pomfrey did the test to find out it was Draco's. Then everyone left me. Potter called me a traitor. There was no reason to get attached to something dead."

Lily stared at her father for a minute before she asked.

"Could you ever be proud of me? I know I've done terrible things like being friends with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Or how I remind you of your Lily."

Snape didn't know how to answer her. He looked at her but saw her and not the other Lily.

"Aren't you mad at me for that summer?"

"You didn't know. Our Lord did, so he must have thought I needed some humility. I was angry that you were being kept from me so I left. I thought they were my family but they didn't see past me having Draco's child. This is the only place I belong. At least people here are giving me a chance. I am extremely lucky that my Lord has chosen me as the mother of his child. Then I'll have someone who loves me. But I'm not worthy of love, am I? I killed my mother and my son."

Lily added some fake sobs and tears at the end of her speech before running from the room. She went up to Voldemort's room and ran to him falling at his feet.

"I'm damaged. No one could love me. I loved my mother and got her killed. I loved the idea of having a child but I was too slow blocking that spell and he died. Kill me."

"No, my dear. You are here for a reason. You didn't even listen to your own prophecy before sacrificing it, did you?"

Lily shook her head and Voldemort summoned the little sphere. He handed it to her and she stared at the ball. Soon a deep voice filled the room.

_A girl named for her father's love,_

_Will experience birth, death, and rebirth._

_Pain becomes her._

_She will be Light but yet Dark,_

_And then Dark but yet Light._

_A child born to her,_

_And a powerful wizard,_

_Will bring down,_

_The one who lives._

"Now you see, Lily. It is because of your child that Harry Potter is brought down. It is my way of getting to him."

"But, my Lord, how do we know if this prophecy is truly about me?"

"Most prophecies are labeled once that person is born. There are people who look after identifying the person within the prophecy."

"But then why doesn't it list you as the father?"

"Because the prophecy is about you."

Lily nodded her head and asked for permission to take a bath. Voldemort agreed and she went into the bathroom.

_Is Link the baby they think will bring Harry down? Or is it the child I will have with Voldemort? How can a baby bring a grown man down?_ she thought.

There was a feast that night for the Death Eaters. There was a simple black dress laid out on the bed for Lily. She pulled it on and did her hair the best she could since she didn't have her wand back yet. She sat next to the Dark Lord with her father next to her. She didn't spoke unless spoken to.

Her plan was taking too long. She had been there for most of the summer. Each night she spent in Voldemort's bed. He was getting angry that she hadn't become pregnant yet. A healer, who had been kidnapped by Bellatrix, checked Lily out.

"Some women need time for their bodies to return to normal after pregnancy. It can take up to 6 months," she said, hesitantly.

"I don't have 6 months!" Voldemort yelled.

The healer cowered and Voldemort nearly cursed her until Lily spoke up.

"Is there anything you could do to speed it up? I am feeling fine. I know there is a Muggle technique that is available but is there anything similar here?"

"Yes. There's research of helping along reproduction with spells and potions. We'd have to do it at St. Mungo's since I'm not completely caught up in the research."

Voldemort ordered Bellatrix to go with Lily and the healer, who was placed under the Imperius curse. He provided a sample for the healers to use. Bellatrix transfigured her appearance and changed Lily's hair to blond. They checked in under a fake name and the healer got the head researcher to visit. Bellatrix put him under the Imperius curse as well.

Lily had to spend half a week in bed before the procedure could be done. Tests after tests were run and she was ready. The potion that she had to drink hourly made her weak. Bellatrix was angry that the girl would carry on Voldemort's line but would do whatever the wizard asked.

While Lily was in the hospital, Voldemort was able to break into Azkaban to get his Death Eaters out. It helped that the Dementors were on his side. Snape killed the man, who Lily described as the one to hit her with the spell. He told Voldemort it was an accident but the Dark Lord didn't care.

Harry moved out completely from his relative's house. He was taken to the Burrow where he spent time with Ginny and helped with the wedding preparations. He was able to get his apparition license but under a fake name. He looked after Link since Mrs. Weasley was too busy with the wedding and Hermione was too busy researching. Harry wasn't going to tell anyone this but he was getting attached to Lily's son.

Bill's wedding went off without a hitch except for the Weasleys worrying about Lily whenever they saw or held Link. He was quiet throughout the ceremony and reception. In actuality, he barely cried, just gurgled and what sounded like a chuckle. Mrs. Weasley, on numerous occasions, would point out that none of her children were as quiet as Link was.

They also celebrated the wedding of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They had a quick and private wedding a week or so after the attack on Hogwarts but kept it quiet until Ginny saw the ring at the wedding.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned on leaving the day after the wedding but they received notice that they were needed at the Ministry. It didn't go into detail but mentioned Dumbledore's will. They planned on leaving right afterwards.

They were sitting in the Minister's office waiting for Scrimgeour. He strode into the office and sat at his desk.

"Do any of you know where Lily Westbrook is?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She is mentioned in the will as well."

"She was taken by You Know Who," Ron said.

Scrimgeour went through the will and gave out what Dumbledore left them. Even though Dumbledore left Harry Godric Gryffindor's sword, the Minister wouldn't let him have it. All he said was that it was safe in the headmaster's office back at Hogwarts.

They left the Minister's office and started on their search for the Horcruxes.

"Harry, do you think Lily's alright?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so."

All three were worried for her. They hoped she was able to do what she needed to do so she could return to her son.

"Mrs. Benson, we've completed the necessary tests and unfortunately, your husband is sterile. You won't be able to have children with him," the healer told Lily and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus curse on him and held it until Lily got in the way.

"Let our Lord do this. I think he'll have a better way of making them pay."

Lily changed clothes and Bellatrix apparated them back to Voldemort. Lily went alone to talk to him. She knocked on the study door and waited. When he called out, she entered and closed the door behind her. Lily knelt at his feet and waited.

"Is it finished?"

"My Lord, they were unable to do as you wished. I do not wish to be bearer of bad news but you cannot father a child."

Voldemort was angry. He pulled his wand and held Lily under the Cruciatus curse for awhile. She writhed and moaned on the floor. When he stopped, she asked for more. She hadn't experienced that kind of euphoria since before becoming pregnant with Link. She had wished that Voldemort would use it on her, once she had returned but not if she was to become pregnant with the child to bring Harry Potter down.

"If it is not my child, whose is it?" he bellowed.


	25. And the Powerful Wizard is

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters and as they appeared, Lily picked herself up off the floor and stood beside him.

"All of you have now heard the prophecy. It seems I am not the father. Who among you believes you could be the powerful wizard it describes?"

No one answered. They didn't want to boast about themselves in front of Voldemort. Lily finally stepped forward and knelt.

"My Lord, who do you think is a powerful wizard?" she asked.

"Each of my followers are powerful in their own right. Bella's specialty is the Cruciatus curse. Lucius' specialty is torture. Macnair…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Lord, but would you consider one of these as the next powerful wizard after yourself?"

"The only other wizard to match my level of power is now dead. Clearly, you think you know the answer so come out with it."

"Wouldn't you say that there's one other who may be near your level of power, even if he doesn't know it? A certain boy who managed to survive the killing curse 16 years ago."

"Are you saying Harry Potter?"

"What better way to bring him down than by using his own child against him?" she said, matter-of-factly.

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. She was willing to sleep with Harry and carry his child to help Voldemort kill someone who was once her friend. Snape couldn't believe it as well.

"That may work. On to other business. How is my control of the Ministry going? Have we put the necessary motions into effect? I don't want the Imperius curse to fail on our new Minister. Stick close to him and make sure he does what I want. Make the announcement tomorrow concerning Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Has it been put into effect yet, Rodolphus?"

"This morning, my Lord."

"Excellent. It will help in locating Potter. You may have put your family back into my good graces, Draco."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"We'll be moving from here into the Malfoy Manor tomorrow. We will wait to see what the Taboo brings us."

The meeting was over but Lily waited for instructions from Voldemort. Normally this would be where they went upstairs to his room but Lily wasn't sure anymore. He didn't acknowledge her so she waited. After nearly 10 minutes, she spoke up.

"My Lord, what would you like me to do?"

"Go to my room and prepare yourself. I'll be up shortly."

She bowed and went upstairs to his room. Lily passed her father in the hallway. Snape wanted to stop her and talk but now didn't seem the right time. Lily took off her clothes and waited for Voldemort in bed.

_This is so not what I had planned. This was supposed to be quick. That stupid prophecy ruined it. What am I going to do now?_ she thought.

They didn't have to wait long to get results from the Taboo. Voldemort sent Fenrir, Lucius, and Bellatrix to collect whomever it was. It wasn't who they expected. They picked up the Creavey brothers. Colin and Dennis cowered at Voldemort's feet.

"My Lord, may I have the honors?" Lily asked. "I know of a particular curse that I'd like to try out but I need some privacy."

Voldemort agreed and summoned her wand. Lily took it and levitated the bound boys into her room at the Manor. She expected them to have a way to watch so she played it up.

"Lily, why are you doing this?"

"They turned their backs on me. They wouldn't listen to my side of the story. They didn't believe that I wasn't like my father so I decided to become just like him."

Lily unbound Colin. She bent down and whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide. A whimper was heard from him. Lily stood in front of them and slowly swayed as if she heard music. She teasingly undid her shorts and let them fall to the floor. She pulled off her shirt and stood there in her bra and underwear. Her body was back in shape, like it was before the pregnancy.

"You're going to tell me all that I want to know and I may reward you."

"But…but…I don't know anything."

She flicked her wand and his clothes, except for his underwear, disappeared. His erection was evident. He was shaking as well as Dennis. Lily flicked her wand again and Colin screamed. His hands went to where his erection had been. It was gone.

"Tell me. Where is Potter, Weasley, and Granger? Have they contacted the other members of the DA?"

"No. I haven't seen them since the attack on Hogwarts last year. I heard that Ron's sick and has to stay at home. Please give it back," he whined.

"Colin, look at me."

He stared at her and while it looked like she was entering his mind, Lily was actually giving Colin a message. She did the same to Dennis but had to force him to look at her. Lily flicked her wand once more and his nether regions were back and he was dressed.

"I want to hear you scream, Colin. _Crucio_!"

He did like she said and even squirmed but didn't feel any of the pain. Lily did the same to Dennis and stopped.

"You know nothing."

Lily dressed and bound Colin before taking them back to Voldemort.

"They know nothing, my Lord. They would have told me anything of importance. They have promised to notify me if they see Potter, Weasley, or Granger. And have promised not to speak of this little meeting to anyone."

"Lucius, take the Mudbloods back. Lily, what curse did you use?"

"I made Colin believe that I would sleep with him if he gave me anything useful and when he didn't, I took away what made him male. It was only a glamour but I know the actual curse. I entered his mind and he was telling the truth. I reversed the glamour and used Crucio."

"You are one of us. You may keep your wand," Voldemort said.

The next people captured were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were shocked to see Lily standing right beside the Dark Lord. She wore a look of superiority.

"Lily, what the bloody hell?" Ron yelled.

"It's good to see you too, Weasley. The last time I saw you three you called me a traitor, like my father. I wasn't but now I am. My Lord has promised me power and the family I deserve."

"Lily, take him. I'll be up shortly. Bella, put the other two in the dungeons."

Lily grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the room. Since he was bound, he didn't struggle much. She flung him onto the bed.

"Is Link OK?"

He nodded.

"Good. I don't want this and would have pretended but he said that he'll be in the room when it happens. There's some stupid prophecy."

Lily waited until Voldemort came up. He put Harry under the Imperius curse and ordered the boy to have sex with Lily. Harry fought it but Voldemort cast it harder and Harry succumbed to the curse. Voldemort didn't really watch but listened to the grunting and moaning.

The healer had seen Lily the day earlier and had said she had a three day window for the best opportunity to become pregnant. If Lily wasn't pregnant by the end of the window, they'd keep a sample to use next month.

Ron and Hermione held on to each other in the dungeons. They had no clue as to what Lily's plan entailed or what she was doing to Harry but hoped they were alright.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?"

"I don't know. Why didn't he just kill Harry?" Hermione asked.

After three rounds with Harry, Lily was exhausted. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on him for a second before ordering him downstairs with his friends. The Imperius curse was lifted until the next visit with Lily. Harry stumbled into the dungeon cell and slumped against the wall.

"Harry? Are you OK? What did they do?"

"I had to. He put me under the Imperius. It was like I had no control over myself."

"We know. What did they make you do?"

"Sleep with Lily. She said something about a prophecy."

Harry got mad and flung the little pouch from his neck against the wall. It opened and the contents spilled out.

"What the hell does he have up his sleeve? Why is he making me sleep with Lily while he could just kill me?" he yelled.

"Harry, we'll get out of here."

They heard a pop and there stood Dobby.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is here to help."

Hermione collected the pouch and the contents and handed it back to Harry.

"Take them out of here and come back for me."

Dobby took Ron and Hermione and apparated out of there.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lily," Harry whispered, as Dobby came back for him.

Voldemort had watched Lily sleep before he went over to her bed. He smirked, thinking about raising Harry Potter's child as his own. The urge got the better of him and he forced himself onto Lily as she slept. She just thought it was part of the dream she was having.

Lily awoke to yelling and screaming. She pulled on a silk robe and headed downstairs.

"My Lord, I don't know how."

Lily walked into the sitting room to find both Bellatrix and Narcissa under the Cruciatus curse.

"My Lord?" Lily asked.

"They managed to let them escape. I thought I told you to put a disapparition spell on the cell."

"We did, my Lord," Narcissa cried.

"What if she let them out?" Bellatrix asked, looking at Lily.

"Because I've been with her the whole time. Get Severus and the Carrows. I have instructions for them since school starts tomorrow. Lily, go see the healer and get checked out. It better be good news," he threatened.

Lily did as she was told, hating it the while time. She had planned it so she could make them think she was pregnant with Harry's child but no, Voldemort had to be in the room so she had to actually sleep with him. The healer checked Lily and gave her an extra dose of the potion.

"Stay in bed for a day and I'm positive that you'll be pregnant by tomorrow night," he said.

Again Lily did as she was told. Her father visited her and they talked about her childhood.

"My first word was princess and I was 11 months old. I started to walk around the same time. I fell down the stairs and hit my head when I was three. Mum was furious at the babysitter for not watching me."

"What was your mother like?"

Lily hesitated before she told him about her mother. He listened intensely about the woman he had believed to be Lily Evans.

"It's late and I need to head back to Hogwarts," he said, getting up to go to the door.

"Dad."

Snape turned and looked at Lily.

"His name's Linkin Albus," she said quietly.

"Lily."

She looked up at him and he allowed her to enter his mind.

_Snape was kneeling in front of Dumbledore motioning with his wand and muttering._

_"Why did you put it on? Surely you knew he'd have done something to it."_

_"It wasn't my brightest moment, Severus."_

_"I've contained it to your hand but it'll still slowly kill you. I estimate you'll have a year."_

_"I need you to promise me, Severus, that you'll help Mr. Malfoy with his mission."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I know that Voldemort has given Draco the task of killing me. If he can't, I need you to do it."_

_"You can't be serious, Albus."_

_"Yes I am. Promise me, Severus."_

_He did and now Snape stood in front of Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower. The headmaster pleaded and Snape cast the curse._

"If I would get up, I'd hug you," Lily said.

Snape smirked and left. Lily read a book until Draco visited her.

"Why did you offer up Potter?"

"Why did you fuck me?" she shot back.

"Who did he look like?"

"He had my hair, just slightly lighter, and your eyes."

"Your father killed the man who hit you with the spell. Why didn't you just stay in the closet?"

They still didn't know that no one had actually hit her with a spell. She couldn't tell them otherwise because it was her reason for her child being dead.

"You know me. I don't follow orders well."

"You're listening to the Dark Lord," he said.

"I'd rather not die."

They were both quiet until Lily started to get up.

"You're supposed to stay in bed."

"I'm not wetting the bed."

Lily went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She couldn't even look at herself for what she had done to Harry. She punched the mirror and it shattered. She looked at the shards of mirror sticking out of her fist, watching the blood drip onto the counter.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco said, running in.

"I needed the pain and I can't really submit to torture, can I?" she yelled.

Lily didn't know why but she started to sob. Tears flowed and she crumpled to the floor.

"This isn't how I expected my life to be like. I expected to be happy with my mother, finish school, and work. I didn't expect this."

Draco helped Lily to bed and called the healer. He cleaned her fist and since he was there, he performed the pregnancy spell.

"Congratulations. I'd still like you to stay in bed. No stress and eat healthy. There's a prenatal potion that you should take."

"I never did with my other pregnancy. Could that be why he was so small?"

"Did you eat healthy?"

"Not as well as I should have," she sobbed.

"Eat three good meals with plenty of fruits and vegetables."

"Thank you."

Draco sat with Lily for a second before getting Voldemort. The wizard strolled into Lily's room and stopped when he saw her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Excellent."


	26. Nagini and School

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

School had been in session for two weeks already and Lily was still at the Manor. She was fed up with being stuck inside and having Narcissa follow her around everywhere. Voldemort was off, seeing to stuff at the Ministry. They had taken control weeks ago and had passed several new laws concerning Muggle-borns. 

Lily started to pretend to get angry and cry at a drop of a pin. Soon she had the whole house walking around on egg shells. Everyone but Voldemort bended to her will. She even tested her boundaries with the Dark wizard and after she finished yelling at him, he struck her physically but held back the curse he really wanted to hit her with.

Another week passed and Lily got her chance. She came back from lunch to find Nagini in her room. She had always made her dislike for the snake known and because of her 'hormones' she blew up.

"You stupid fucking snake. You should be kept in a fucking cage. That's where you belong."

She summoned a sword from the suit of armor in the hall and attacked the snake. It tried to get away from her but she stunned it and chopped it to little pieces, all the while cursing it out.

Lucius and Bellatrix came running and watched Lily as she hacked it with the sword. Lily dropped her knees and started to sob.

"My Lord is going to be mad at me. I killed his pet. I told him how much I hated that snake but he still let it roam free. He's going to kill me."

Voldemort came close. He beat her but kept his blows away from her stomach. She pleaded for his forgiveness.

"It was just a stupid snake, my Lord," she cried.

"Nagini was something more. I can't deal with you anymore. Your father can deal with you now. Pack your stuff and Lucius will take you to Hogwarts tonight."

Lily smiled as she packed her things but as soon as her adoptive father came to get her, she dropped the smile and forced out a tear.

Snape had the fireplace in the headmaster's office hooked up to the Floo Network at the beginning of the school year. Lily and Lucius Floo'd over and had a cup of tea with Snape before Lucius left.

"What did you do to get sent here?"

"I killed Nagini. She was in my room and hissed at me. I've told our Lord on numerous occasions that I hated that thing. I had a right since it was in my room. Just imagine what it might have done to the baby."

"Would you like to stay in guest quarters or is the Slytherin dormitory acceptable?"

"The dormitory is fine, Dad."

Snape was worried for his daughter. He believed that she was too close to the Dark side and was willing to do anything for the Dark Lord. He wanted to come out and tell her that he was on the side of good but wasn't sure how she would take it if she really believed in Voldemort's twisted philosophy.

Lily got the password and headed down to the dungeons. She passed two people, a man and a woman, whom she didn't know. They saw her and bowed their heads at her.

"Ms. Westbrook. Feel free to come to us if you have any problems with the Mudbloods or any other student."

"Thank you. You must be the Carrows."

"I am Alecto and this is my brother Amycus."

Lily bowed her head and went off to the dormitory. Every student stopped and watched Lily enter the common room. She stared back at them.

"Lily, is everything alright? How are you feeling?" Draco asked, coming up to her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was sent here as punishment. I guess living it up at the Manor was too good for me. I'm going to lie down."

The entire Gryffindor table and staff table were surprised to see Lily stroll through the doors of the Great Hall. She was smiling. She sat next to Draco and ate heartedly.

"What is she doing here?" Seamus said to Neville and Ginny.

"School is now mandatory. Maybe she had a hard time convincing the Ministry to let her keep her wand as a Muggle-born."

"She isn't. I heard her call Snape Dad," Colin whispered.

Those around him were taken back. Ginny pretended to be but she already knew of Lily's connection to Snape. It was passed down the Gryffindor table and over to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Soon the whole school knew Lily was Snape's daughter.

Lily smiled when she heard it spread. She picked up her schedule from Slughorn and eyed McGonagall. She raised her eyebrows at the teacher and left the Great Hall. Since she wasn't supposed to have a lot of stress, she only took Transfiguration, Charms, Muggle Studies, and the new Dark Arts class. She had wanted to take Potions but Voldemort had squashed that idea since it may harm the baby. Lily knew it wouldn't have since she had researched the potions, just like she did last year.

Lily kept up the mood swings but not as severe as back at the Manor. Draco tried to be on hand for when Lily needed him and when she questioned him, he chalked it up to not being there for his own child. Actually it was because Draco started to have feelings for her and wanted to be near her. Lily thought it was funny since it's Harry's child and that he would do anything for it.

When Lily was alone, she would tap her DA Galleon and send messages. She would keep it tucked in her bra so no one would find it.

The Carrows were painfully bad teachers. All they really wanted to do was punish the students. They loved picking on smaller students and especially the Muggle-borns.

In the Muggle Studies class, most years were together but Lily could only fit in the 2nd year class into her schedule due to her numerous breaks for resting. It felt weird to be the oldest in her class but she was able to keep an eye on the younger students.

"Is there anything superior in the Muggle world that we don't have here in the wizarding world?" Alecto asked.

A timid little boy put up his hand. She looked at him and he stood.

"No. Muggles and everything they have is inferior to us," he squeaked out.

"Good answer."

The little boy sat down and Lily put her hand up. She knew the perfect way to piss off the teacher who couldn't do anything to her.

"But, Professor, it is in my opinion that Muggle music, television, theatre, and electricity is superior. We rely on fire and candles for light and heat. Muggles just have to flick on a light switch. Their music is so different ranging from jazz, to rock, to heavy metal. And the television and movies are spectacular. They're similar to our moving pictures but it's a scripted play with varying actors and actresses on different sets."

"Enough. _Cru_…"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Professor. The Headmaster and his boss might not like that," Lily pointed out.

Alecto glared at her and Lily glared back with a little smirk on her lips. The other students just stared between the two.

"And, Professor, if I hear that you took my punishment out on another, my punishment of you will not be so lenient. Just keep in mind of **who** taught me."

The bell rang and Lily was the last to leave.

"Just because you are Severus' daughter and a favorite of our Lord, doesn't mean you can come in here and tell me what to do."

"I think I can since I'm carrying my Lord's future child. He will not be pleased to hear that you threatened to harm it. And be a dear and tell that to your brother."

Lily stormed out of the room to find Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle waiting for her. They walked with her to the Great Hall for lunch. Whispers of what Lily had done in class were spreading through the room. She looked up at her father and smiled before glaring at the Carrows as they sat down beside him.

Knowing that Draco was watching her, she looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Neville's eye. She winked and smiled at him. He blushed and looked down. Lily chuckled.

"Why did you just wink at Longbottom?"

"Worried that I might think he's cute? It's just easy to get him flustered. Watch."

Lily looked up and Neville was looking at her again. She undid her robe and the top three buttons of her shirt. She ran her hands over her chest and Neville turned beet red before running out of the room. It was exactly like she planned.

"You're right. Look at how fast he ran out of here."

* * *

**Note: I've written this as there only being 4 Horcruxes (the diary, the ring, the locket, and Nagini). Could have included all of them but then it would be a lot longer than it already is.**


	27. You Vile SOB

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lily continued to stick up for the younger students to much displeasure of the Carrows. Finally after physically getting in between a first year and Amycus' wand, they had enough. Alecto grabbed Lily's robe and pulled her up to the headmaster's office where she and her brother yelled both at Snape and Lily.

"She keeps getting in the way. I can't teach them if she's always there to protect them."

"Like what you are doing is teaching. Bullying is not teaching," Lily commented.

"Yes. Someone once said that teachers bully by using their superior knowledge of the subjects than doing it physically," Snape said.

Lily smirked and turned back to the Carrows.

"Because I saved that child from unbearable pain, she will feel safe with me and may do me a favor if I ask her to. And with that one favor I could get her to do pretty much anything I please. Anything the Dark Lord may please."

The Carrows still punished students but were less harsh at it. Neville got away with a single cut to his cheek for sticking up for a 4th year Gryffindor. It could have also been because he's a pureblood.

Whenever Lily was free, she'd send out more short messages on her DA Galleon and it would happen the next day. She was slowly building up her little group of saved students, which meant more favors in the eyes of the Carrows.

It was nearing Christmas and Lily was beginning to show a lot. She looked as if she was further along than three months. She kicked up her mood swings a notch and soon those who didn't know, now knew that she was pregnant. When no one was looking, Lily winked at McGonagall to say it's alright but the old witch just shook her head.

The last message Lily sent out on the DA Galleon was the most important. She knew that they were ready on the outside and were waiting for the signal. Her message was the signal.

Harry led the group into Hogwarts via a tunnel behind a portrait of Dumbledore's sister. It led right into the Room of Requirement. Then they waited for Lily and her group of saved students.

Lily went around to the other houses calling to those she saved and to anyone younger than 3rd year. Knowing that Filch and Mrs. Norris were stunned in his office and the Carrows were talking with Snape, it allowed Lily free rein of the castle. The Hufflepuffs were first, then the Ravenclaws, and finally the Gryffindors.

"Lily, what are you doing with these students?"

"I'm giving them a night of fun in the Room of Requirement before tomorrow. You do remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"Yes. If you need my help, just ask. I'll be happy to get more students for 'fun time'," Draco said.

She stared at him and shook her head no. They continued on to the Room of Requirement and the group of students entered before Lily, who cast glamour and concealment charms on herself.

"We got to hurry. If they notice these students gone, it won't work."

"What won't, Lily?"

"You are going to slip in and make a big ruckus about getting the students out. I'll stun you and one of the Carrows will call the snake bastard. He'll come wanting to kill you and after a bit of distraction on my part, you kill the son of a bitch."

"You really thought it out," Hermione said.

"This is the less bloody way I could think of. Now give me five minutes to get into position before you start."

Lily left and lifted the charms on herself. She got down to the 3rd floor when she heard them. They weren't to be quiet and to Lily's happiness, someone knocked over a suit of armor.

Lily cast her Patronus and sent it to her father with a message. She turned and saw Harry.

"_Stupefy_!"

His body fell to the floor and she levitated it to the Great Hall where she put it on a table. She could hear spells being cast from the Order and her friends. The older Slytherins were trying to hold them off until the Death Eaters could show up. The large doors banged open and shouts from Death Eaters could be heard. Lily could see them running by the Great Hall. She waited beside Harry's body. She held the copy of Harry's wand in her hand while his real one was literally up his sleeve.

"You did well, Lily."

"I aim to please, my Lord."

"Has he seen you yet?"

"Not entirely. I was able to stun him while his back was to me. They didn't even see me sneak up the stairs. Here is his wand."

Voldemort took the wand and snapped it in two. He flung the pieces to the floor and pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Finite_!"

Harry sat up and looked at Voldemort. Lily had turned her back so he still couldn't see her swollen belly.

"Voldemort."

"Potter. Has Lily told you the good news?"

"What good news?"

Lily turned and Harry saw her stomach.

"Surprise. You're going to be a daddy."

Harry just stared at her. He got off the table and leaned against it for support.

"Huh? What?" he stammered.

"Now that he knows what could have been, we'll do away with the child," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Lily's stomach.

"Wait. You never mentioned killing my baby," Lily said, shocked.

This hadn't been part of the plan. Shouts could be heard all around the school but so far the three of them were the only ones in the Great Hall.

"I didn't go through drinking that vile potion for you to kill my baby."

Voldemort turned his attention to Lily.

"Did you honestly believe I'd let Harry Potter's offspring survive?"

"You said you wanted to raise it as your own. At least that's what I could tell you were thinking. I'm not going to let you kill this baby."

"Then you'll just have to die too. _Avada_…"

"_Praefoco_!" Lily cried.

Voldemort blocked the spell and the force pushed Lily back into the table edge. She fell to her knees and looked up at Voldemort.

"My Lord, please. We can raise him as our own. No one has to know it's his," she pleaded.

Voldemort stared at Lily and raised his wand. Harry pulled his out and shouted those two powerful words.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

His body fell hard to the floor. Lily picked up his wand and pocketed it.

"You vile son of a bitch. Motherfucker. Snake bastard. How dare you. I wanted to kill myself after each time you touched me," she spat.

Lily cast the Cruciatus curse at the body until tears came flowing down her cheeks. Harry put a hand on her shoulders to calm her.


	28. They're Not Going Anywhere

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Let's go and get the snake bastard's followers," Harry said.

Lily nodded and cast the glamour and concealment charms. They walked out of the Great Hall and took in the chaos.Most of the DA was out fighting and the Order too. She looked at Harry before getting into the fray. She stunned and captured Death Eaters left and right. She protected Draco from a spell sent at him from Ginny and then stunned him.

"If it isn't Neville Longbottom. _Crucio_!"

Neville cried out and writhed on the floor. Lily snuck up behind Bellatrix and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, Lily punched her and then sent a Crucio her way. She held it until Neville told her to stop. He stunned her and tied her up.

"That's a fraction of what you deserve, Bella bitch. I could kill you right here and it'd be justified."

Lily spat on the woman and helped to capture the remaining Death Eaters. The last one was able to get off a Crucio at Lily but Snape jumped in front of her. He took the curse for her.

The Aurors finally got there and took the Death Eaters. They tried to take Draco and Snape until Lily got in their way. She held her wand at them with her father and the father of her child behind her.

"You will not take them. Severus Snape may have been a Death Eater once but he has been on our side for years. I've seen the memories between him and Professor Dumbledore. He was going to die anyways from a curse on a ring. By doing it first, my father cemented his place to act as a spy on the snake bastard.

"And Draco Malfoy may have been an asshole but he's changed. Not once this year has he belittled or intimidated someone of Muggle heritage and he even offered to help me get the younger students out tonight. Ginny, when you were fighting him, what kind of spells did he use?"

"Weak ones. Like he wasn't even trying," she said.

"See. They're not who you think they are. You will have to go through me to get them."

"Lily."

Lily looked over and there stood Mrs. Weasley holding her son. He was reaching out for her.

"Just a moment, Mrs. Weasley. These Aurors have to decide if they are willing to go up against a hormonal pregnant woman to get two people who have helped us defeat the snake bastard once known as Lord Voldemort."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Calm down. I'll talk to you in a second, Harry."

"_Finite_!" he called, pointing his wand at her stomach.

They all stared at her stomach grew. The Aurors put down their wands and Lily nodded her head. She pocketed her wand and headed over to Mrs. Weasley. She took her son and kissed his cheek. She turned back to Snape and Draco.

"Dad. Draco. This is Linkin. Linkin, this is your grandfather and father."

Draco did something totally unlike himself. He fainted. Snape looked at Lily and at the child in her arms.

"You said he died."

"Do you honestly think I'd let the snake bastard know he was alive? Once I heard that stupid prophecy, I knew I did the right thing about pretending he died. Voldemort would have used him to get at Harry."

"Instead you get pregnant with my kid?" Harry yelled.

"I wasn't supposed to. We were supposed to be alone and I'd plant a fake memory in you so Voldemort could see that we did it. But no, that pervert had to be there. And I had to take that stupid potion. The healer said that it never fails. Do you honestly think I wanted to be a mother by 17? That I wanted to have my best friend's baby? That people are going to see me as a slut? This isn't how I planned my life," she sobbed.

Lily crumpled to the floor, clutching onto Link. She rocked back and forth crying. Her friends didn't know what to do. Mrs. Weasley helped Lily up and took her into a hug.

"It'll be alright, Lily. It'll work out," she soothed.

Draco had finally come around and asked to hold Link. Everyone except Lily was hesitant but he was gentle. Draco's gray eyes looked into his son's and he smiled. Not a smirk but a genuine smile.

"I think Lily needs to rest," Draco said.

"Lily, have you been checked out lately? Has Madam Pomfrey seen you?"

"Not physically. I've been eating right and taking the prenatal potion. Why?"

"Because when I was that big, I had Fred and George."

This time it was Lily who fainted. Harry wasn't that far behind though.

It seems the potion that Lily took resulted in a higher rate of multiple pregnancies. Madam Pomfrey was the one to tell her that she was expecting twin boys. Fred and George were thrilled that their nicknames were going to be used. Ron and Hermione were still unsure of how they should feel. Harry was still unconscious with Ginny at his side.

"Did we lose anyone?"

They were silent for a second before they told her about Mad Eye Moody and another Auror.

"But no one else? Any major injuries?"

"A few broken bones, some complex spells that need to be reversed but nothing big."

They heard a commotion outside the hospital wing and the doors pushed open. It was Bellatrix. She pointed her wand and started to yell the killing curse. Everyone had their wands out and were casting spells. It was Lily's killing curse that hit her first.

"One less trial," Lily commented.

Harry was angry when he found out Lily was having twins. He was supposed to marry Ginny and have kids with her. He loved Lily like a sister, not like the mother of his children.

"You can still have kids with Ginny," Lily said, as if reading his mind.

They were alone in the hospital wing since most of the injured people had been sent to St. Mungo's. Link was in a bassinet by her bed asleep. Lily walked over to Harry's bed and sat on the edge.

"If you'd prefer, you and Ginny can raise them and I'll be Aunt Lily. Ginny looks like she could be their mother."

"I'm not going to ask you to give up your rights as mother. We'll work this out."

"I'm sorry for getting you into this. When I heard that prophecy and the snake bastard couldn't father it, it was me who said what better way to get to you was to use your own child against you. I planned on just using a glamour. I'm totally sorry, Harry. I understand if you never want to be friends anymore."

"Like I said, we'll work this out. Yes, I'm angry but sad for you. Not many women would leave their child behind to help bring down a psychopath."

"I'd do it again except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"I would have killed that bastard as soon as he showed me that first memory of him and I," Lily said, shuddering.

Lily went back to her bed and napped. She awoke to Harry and Draco yelling at each other. Harry was holding Link and Draco didn't like it.

"He's my son, Potter."

"I was there when he was born and helped to look after him. Plus Lily made me and Ron godfathers and Hermione godmother."

"I will not let you near my son."

"Shut the bloody hell up. We're going to be in this together. Yes, Link is your son, Draco, but Harry is his uncle and godfather. When these two are born, Draco will be their uncle. Put your bloody pasts behind you and get ready for a long future of us doing things together. Your children will be related. They will be half brothers after all even if you two remain enemies."

Harry handed Link over to Lily and offered his hand to Draco.

"I'll still hate you but will promise to act civil to you in front of the kids."

"Good. I'll try to do the same."

Lily started to cry. She wiped the tears and told the boys that it was from the hormones. Lily changed Link and took a walk with her son and the fathers of her children.


	29. Epilogue

**Note: I don't own 'Harry Potter' just my own characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"James. Sirius. Get back here. Don't make me chase you," Lily cried. 

The three year olds ran away from her. She tried to get them as best as possible with her six month pregnant belly in the way.

"James Forge Potter and Sirius Gred Potter. Get back here!"

She stopped and shook her head. At least Link was in his room playing with the miniature broomstick that his father had gotten him. She pulled her wand and summoned the children back.

"Wait until your father hears about this. He won't like it one bit."

James and Sirius looked at her. They knew when she mentioned telling their father, she really meant business. It wasn't like Harry punished them but they wouldn't be allowed to have dessert that night.

"Lily."

"I'm up here, honey."

Her husband walked up to the room and saw the children playing together. He brushed his hair out of his face and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"How was your day at the Ministry?"

"Decent. Did the twins give you a hard time again?"

"Yes and they know what that means. None of Grandma Molly's dessert. You did remember we're going to the Burrow tonight for dinner, right?"

"Of course. It's extended family night. I'll go change and I'll help get the kids ready."

She watched as her husband left and looked at the kids.

"OK. Time to get ready for the Burrow. Everyone needs to change. I know you're going to get dirty but you don't need to show up dirty."

By the time the kids were changed and Lily had put something other than sweat pants on, it was time to be at the Burrow. Lily grabbed the plate of cookies she had baked and they Floo'd over.

"Lily. Perfect timing. Mum's going crazy," Ron said.

"I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been pregnant before."

Mrs. Weasley came running over and hugged Lily. She took the cookies and ordered Lily to sit down. The kids had run off to be with the other children as soon as they had gotten there.

"You really need to cut your hair. It was a good length back at Hogwarts. Not too short but not too long."

"Just long enough for you to pull when we're in bed," he whispered seductively.

The back door opened and Ginny walked in with her husband behind her. Lily got up and greeted them both.

"Harry."

"Draco."

Lily looked at Harry and then at her husband. She shook her head. At least they were being pleasant to each other. She turned back to Harry and saw him rubbing Ginny's arm. There was something to her and it took Lily a second before she figured out what.

"You need to talk to your sons. They had me running all over the Manor today. Ginny, I need to talk to you."

Lily took Ginny's hand and pulled her away from everyone. The younger redhead blushed.

"How far along?"

"Two months."

"That's great. Have you told anyone yet?"

"Tonight. It's so different. I'm a mother to the twins but not really. Just knowing that I'm carrying Harry's child is a lot to process."

"Don't I know it. I'm due in three months and you in seven. I've heard that Bill and Fleur are thinking of having another one. George is getting married and Fred's finally settling down. Now we just have to convince Ron to propose to Hermione."

"Did you hear about Neville? He's teaching at Hogwarts. He's taking over Herbology from Professor Sprout."

"That's great. We should separate our husbands. It looks like they might kill each other."

"I don't care what you think, Malfoy. They're my children. They know that they shouldn't be doing that to their mother but what can I do?"

"Maybe if you punished them they'd learn, Potter."

"Harry. Draco. Stop it. No fighting remember?"

The night went great until Harry and Ginny told everyone the news. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled and the Weasley men, even Ron, were looking at Harry with a deadly glare. They thought Ginny was too young to be pregnant. Snape just sat back, smirking, taking in the scene.

"There's more news. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet, Harry, but I thought I'd save it."

"What is it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"We're going to have twins."

Lily and Draco laughed the hardest when Harry fainted.

"Mummy Ginny, what happened to Daddy?" Sirius asked.

"He's happy that you're going to have more siblings."

"More than the one in Mummy's tummy?" James asked.

"Yes. Two more. Twins just like you two."

So Lily's life hadn't turned out the way she planned but she was happy. She had a great life with Draco and the boys. Her father's proud of her and she had the large family she's always wanted except for a little girl of her own. Maybe next time.

It's interesting how one little event can change someone's life and for Lily, it all started with the doorbell ringing.

* * *

**Note: So, yes, I've left out some things (like what Lily got from Dumbledore in his will and how Lily and Draco got together). This is where you jump to your own conclusions. What do you think Lily got? How did Draco woo Lily after everything that's happened? Let your minds take you where they will.**


End file.
